My Monster Sister
by tiaracrystal
Summary: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kandung yang saling bertentangan, mereka tidak bisa akur satu sama lain. Hingga suatu ketika, datang seorang malaikat yang berusaha menyatukan mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika kedua gadis itu mencintai Malaikat itu? Akankah hubungan mereka sebagai saudara kandung akan semakin renggang? CHANBAEK, KAISOO WARN!GS
1. Chapter 1

PRESENT

.

.

.

My Monster Sister

Cast:

. Byun Baekhyun Exo - Baekhyun (Yeoja)

. Do Kyungsoo Exo - Kyungsoo (Yeoja)

. Kim Jongin Exo - Jongin (Namja)

. Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol (Namja)

. Kris Exo - Wu Yifan (Namja)

. Suho Exo - Joonmeyon (Namja)

Rated T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: GS (Genderswitch),Typos,alur absurd,Penyusunan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD,Cerita murni dari pikiran si penulis. :D

-Happy Reading XoXo-

Summary: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kandung yang saling bertentangan, mereka tidak bisa akur satu sama lain. Hingga suatu ketika, datang seorang malaikat yang akan menyatukan mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika kedua gadis itu mencintai Malaikat itu? Akankah hubungan mereka sebagai saudara kandung akan semakin renggang?

It's Chanbaek, Kaisoo, KrisBaek (Slight), Krissoo (Slight), Chansoo (Slight).

.

.

.

"Jadi maafkan kami Nn. Byun dengan berat hati pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk memberhentikan kegiatan sekolah Byun Kyungsoo."

Perkataan itu terus melayang-layang dipikiran Byun Baekhyun, wanita berusia 35 tahun itu. Ya, Baekhyun adalah kakak dari Byun Kyungsoo yang masih berusia 15 tahun. Usia mereka terpaut sangat jauh, karena mendiang ibunya mendapat kesempatan dari Tuhan untuk mengandung lagi disaat usianya 45 Tahun, namun sayang usia Ny. Byun terbilang cukup rentan untuk mengandung, meski sudah di anjurkan untuk menggugurkan kandungan dengan alasan kesehatan, tapi Ny. Byun bersikeras mempertahankan kandungannya. Saat di tanyai oleh Tn. Byun alasan mengapa ia mempertahankan kandungannya, dengan tenang Ny. Byun menjawab bahwa ia ingin memberikan teman hidup untuk Baekhyun kelak disaat mereka sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Tn. Byun cukup tertegun mendengarnya. Ia tau sifat sang istri yang lembut namun berpendirian kuat. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mensupport keputusan istrinya, lagipula yg ada didalam kandungan Ny. Byun juga darah dagingnya.

Lantas bagaimana Baekhyun? Ya, seperti kebanyakan anak tunggal yang tiba-tiba merasa marah karena status sebagai anak satu-satunya harus lengser karena sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan seorang adik. Selama 20 tahun Byun Baekhyun telah menjadi anak kesayangan, apapun yang ia inginkan selalu di penuhi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, usia ternyata tak menjamin kedewasaan seseorang. Saat itu, Baekhyun merasa cemburu karena ia khawatir rasa sayang dan perhatian orang tuanya akan terpecah karena kehadiran sang adik yg tinggal beberapa waktu lagi.

Hampir setiap hari dikampus Baekhyun uring-uringan. Bahkan selera makannya berkurang. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu dikamar dan mendiami kedua orang tuanya. Sifat keras Baekhyun menurun dari ibunya, jika ia sudah mengatakan A, maka tidak ada seorangpun yg sanggup mengubahnya. Kejadian itu berlangsung selama berbulan-bulan, Byun Baekhyun yang ceria dan penuh semangat mendadak berubah menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang Sinis, pendiam dan penuh kemarahan. Tak khayal, jika semua perubahan itu berdampak pada hubungannya dengan Wu Yifan pria keturunan China yang sudah terjalin selama 3 tahun. Hubungan itu kandas di tengah jalan, Wu Yifan tak tahan menghadapi sikap Baekhyun yang seperti Monster itu. Benar-benar saat-saat terberat dalam hidup Baekhyun.

Sejak saat itu, ia bersumpah pada dirinya jika ia akan membenci calon adiknya. Ia tidak menganggap adiknya ada. Apapun yang terjadi Byun Baekhyun tetap menganggap dirinya anak tunggal di keluarga Byun.

Kembali lagi, kini wanita itu dengan penuh kekesalan duduk di Sofa ruang tengahnya. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yg sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kemana anak itu? Kenapa belum juga kembali? Batin Baekhyun.

Tak lama...

"Aku pulanggggg..."

Suara lembut itu Baekhyun kenal, karena selain suara itu dan dia tak ada lagi penghuni di rumah ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menuju ke pintu utama.

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

Pertanyaan ketus keluar dari mulut sang kakak.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik sebentar, ia sudah terlalu kenyang dengan kecerewetan kakaknya, maka apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun tak pernah ia ambil pusing.

"Aku pergi ke rumah Luhan, dan aku ketiduran disana." Jawab Kyungsoo santai, ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar sambil berkecak pinggang dengan tatapan mendominasi.

"Tidak usah berbohong, hari ini kepala sekolahmu menghubungiku. Tadi siang aku datang kesana." Teriakan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah gadis bermata besar itu.

"Jadi kau sudah tau? Baguslah..."

Baekhyun tak percaya kalimat itu yang akan keluar dari adiknya. Saat ini amarahnya benar-benar sudah memuncak, ia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo lalu meremas kedua bahunya keras-keras kemudian menggoncangnya hingga rambut hitam ikal milik Kyungsoo berantakan.

"Kau sudah gila, hem? Kau pikir kau siapa disini? Jangan hidup seenaknya. Bahkan kau saja masih menggantungkan hidupmu padaku."

Kyungsoo tak membalas tatapan Baekhyun, ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini. Andai Baekhyun tau kesedihan Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya kebencian Baekhyun lebih besar daripada rasa keingintahuannya terhadap perasaan Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Aku akan mengganti semua biaya yang sudah kau keluarkan untuk menghidupiku."

Lagi lagi dengan santai Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Mata sipit itu semakin membesar, kini tangan kanannya sibuk memukuli lengan Kyungsoo dengan keras.

BUGH

BUGH

"Kurang ajar! Kau sungguh keterlaluan Kyungsoo. Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku. Apa kau sadar, selama ini aku sudah bekerja keras hanya untuk menghidupimu, hem?"

Air mata Baekhyun tertumpah saat titik emosinya sudah melampaui batas. Bukan air mata sedih melainkan air mata penyesalan, ia menyesal sudah menjadi seorang kakak dari gadis yang tidak bisa di atur seperti Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghempas tubuh Kyungsoo, nafasnya berderu-deru akibat emosi dan kegiatan pukul-memukulnya itu.

"Pergilah! Cepat kau masuk ke kamar. Aku tidak sudih harus berlama-lama melihatmu." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit menurunkan nada bicaranya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menaikkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah Baekhyun yg sudah lumayan kacau saat ini. Ia berbalik, dan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2 itu. Sambil berjalan, kyungsoo berkata,

"Maafkan aku jika aku hanya membebani hidupmu. Tapi bukan salahku, jika aku harus lahir ke dunia ini." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendengar itu, ia menoleh ke arah kyungsoo yg semakin berlalu dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena bunyi alarm yang cukup memekik telinganya. Ya, semalam dengan terpaksa Baekhyun harus menelan obat tidur karena ia tidak bisa tidur. Siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Byun Kyungsoo. Pagi ini Baekhyun sedikit merasa baikan, namun mata sembabnya belum kunjung hilang.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya. Masih pukul setengah 6 pagi, jadi ia mempunyai waktu 30 menit untuk berleha-leha. Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, untuk membuka semua jendela dan mematikan lampu-lampu yang dibiarkan menyala semalam. Kejadian semalam, benar-benar membuat Baekhyun lupa akan segalanya.

Ia menuju ke dapur dan membuat secangkir kopi. Kopi adalah sahabat terbaiknya saat menyambut pagi.

SLURP AHH~

Baekhyun menyesap Kopi itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Aroma kopi perpaduan dengan udara pagi menjadi satu kesatuan yang memberikan energi positive pada wanita yang kini tak muda lagi itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati Kicauan Burung gereja yg begitu merdu memanjakan telinganya. Tiba-tiba didalam gelapnya, muncul wajah adiknya. Wajah itu begitu menyebalkan, begitu misterius dan dingin. Tapi ia selalu merasa penasaran dengan tatapan mata besar itu. Ada apa dibalik mata besar itu? Mengapa mata besar itu seolah-olah mengemis perhatian padanya. Tidak! Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya kembali, raut wajah tenangnya kini berubah menjadi masam. Sial! Anak itu menghancurkan pagi indah Baekhyun. Nafsu minum kopinya menghilang, ia meletakan gelas itu di dalam wastafel dengan kasar. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk segera bersiap-siap ke kantor.

Sementara itu..

Dilantai 2, didalam kamar yang bernuansa Hitam Putih terdapat gadis yg masih bergumul di atas ranjang, gadis itu sudah bangun sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Tapi ia masih begitu malas untuk beranjak dari atas kasurnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam di atas meja nakas disamping ranjangnya.

"Pasti dia belum berangkat!" Ujar gadis bermata burung hantu itu.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo tengah menghindari kakaknya karena kejadian semalam. Ia tau, percuma saja karena sehari-hari pun jika mereka sedang bertemu dalam satu meja makan, hanya ada keheningan dan basa-basi saja. Jadi kali ini Kyungsoo memilih untuk menghindar dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Wanita berprofesi sebagai public relation itu pun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia memperhatikan ruangan sekitar, tidak ada menandakan keberadaan seseorang.

"Pasti dia masih tidur. Astaga! Haruskah aku naik ke atas dan membangunkannya?" Baekhyun bermonolog.

Baekhyun sejenak berpikir, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuang tenaga karena ia sadar ini masih terlalu pagi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jika disatukan hanya akan menghasilkan energi negative. Jadi Baekhyun memilih untuk menghindar. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka adalah adik kakak yang kompak. Hhe.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo resmi menjadi Pengangguran, pasalnya kemarin ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena terlibat masalah dengan teman sekelasnya, yaitu Oh Sehun. Bocah malang itu harus mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Kyungsoo karena sudah berani menghina Byun Baekhyun yg notabenenya perawan tua. Kini Oh Sehun harus menjalani rawat jalan, karena ia mengalami patah tulang dibagian hidungnya. Orang tua Oh Sehun tidak terima dan meminta Kepala sekolah agar mengeluarkan Byun Kyungsoo. Saat itu Kyungsoo tak sendirian, ia dibantu oleh temannya, Kim Jongin. Bocah laki-laki berkulit hitam dengan rambut jamurnya. Kim Jongin tidak semalang Kyungsoo, ia hanya diberi hukuman Skors selama seminggu.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyiram tanaman yang ada di pekarangan rumahnya. Pagi itu sungguh cerah, jadi Kyungsoo sedikit bersemangat. Lagipula, tak ada Baekhyun yang cerewet itu. Ia mulai menyirami satu persatu tanaman kesayangan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh Batu kerikil yg terlempar ke arahnya.

PLUK!

Batu itu mengenai tepat di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Siapa disana?" Teriak Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Tiba-tiba dari depan pagar, muncul sosok bocah laki-laki hitam dengan senyum lebar hingga terlihat deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Ya, dia Kim Jongin. Rumahnya tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kau?" Kyungsoo seolah tak percaya.

"Tentu, Kim Jongin." Sahut Jongin mengeluarkan smirknya.

Jongin masuk ke dalam pekarangan Kyungsoo dan duduk di kursi Taman memperhatikan Kyungsoo yg masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya.

"Pagi-pagi begini, kenapa sudah keluar rumah? Apa ayah dan ibumu tidak marah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku bosan dirumah, kebetulan mereka sedang ke Busan. Kau tau, Bisnis~" Kim Jongin menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Kau sendiri, tumben sekali sudah rajin? Apa semalam terjadi keributan lagi? Apa dia menghukummu untuk membersihkan seisi rumah?" Tambah Jongin penasaran.

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam..

"Kau tau! Tak akan ku biarkan dia menyiksaku. Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan waktuku saja."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

Sejenak keadaan hening, karena Jongin sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Kyungsoo masih menyiram tanaman.

Sementara itu Baekhyun dikantor tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Hari ini ia ada pertemuan dengan salah satu perusahaan yang akan bergabung di perusahaannya. Maka ia harus mempersiapkan materi sebaik mungkin, agar ia berhasil dan semakin disayang atasannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau dipanggil oleh Tn. Kim Joonmyeon." Ucap Sekretaris melalui saluran telepon.

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Baekhyun.

Setelah menutup telepon itu, ia bergegas menuju ruangan atasannya.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Ya, masuklah."

Tubuh mungil itu masuk ke dalam ruangan atasannya yang sangat akrab dengannya. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada di depan kursi Joonmyeon, keduanya saling berhadapan.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan mata sipit itu yg masih tersisa unsur-unsur sembabnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, merasa penasaran apa yg terjadi dengan pegawai sekaligus sahabatnya semasa SMA.

"Ada apa,hem? Kau bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun tak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Joonmyeon, ia hanya menghela nafas. Matanya tertuju pada pulpen yg ia sibuk mainkan itu.

"Katakan, ada masalah apa lagi?" Tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Dia dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa, Baek."

Baekhyun hanya mengendikan bahunya malas. Matanya kini ke arah Joonmyeon yg sudah sangat penasaran.

"Kau tau, dia begitu misterius. Kadang ia pendiam, tapi sewaktu-waktu emosinya bisa meledak-ledak. Ia menghajar temannya disekolah dengan alasan pembelaan diri." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Membela diri? Dengan kata lain, bukan dia yang memulainya tetapi temannya itu kan? Kau sudah tanya pada adikmu, apa yang dilakukan temannya sampai-sampai ia menghajarnya."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Semalam kami bertengkar hebat. Ia tidak menjawab apa yang aku tanya. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengannya." Baekhyun mengacak rambut frustasi.

Kim Joonmyeon mengusap kepala kecil yang ada dihadapannya itu. "Sabarlah." Ucap Joonmyeon mencoba menenangkan.

"Yayaya hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan, joonmyeon." Sindir Baekhyun.

Setidaknya, Baekhyun sudah merasa lebih baik setelah bercerita dengan sahabatnya itu. Tapi Baekhyun sadar, ia tidak bisa secara terus menerus mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada Joonmyeon, karena sahabatnya sudah menikah. Meskipun Yixing kenal baik dengannya, tetapi tetap saja Baekhyun tau batasan-batasannya.

Kembali lagi ke Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin. Kini keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan masaknya, mereka memasak nasi goreng kimchi.

"Yeayyy~ sudah jadi." Ujar Kim Jongin senang. Sesekali ia mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah lapar.

Kyungsoo menyajikan nasi goreng itu ke dalam piring masing-masing. Ia sengaja memberikan porsi yang lebih banyak ke dalam piring Jongin, karena Kyungsoo pikir tubuh Jongin terlalu kurus.

"Astaga! Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kau terlalu banyak memberiku nasi goreng." Jongin terngaga melihat ribuan butir nasi diatas piringnya itu.

"Tidak, dengar kkamjong! Kau harus makan yang banyak, karena kau sangat kurus. Tubuhmu itu tak ada bedanya dengan lempengan baja."

Jongin mendecih, ia benci dibilang kurus. Menurutnya, tubuh kurus ini sudah sangat ideal dengan tinggi badannya.

"Ya! Awas kau ya.. Perlu kau tau, aku hanya harus rutin berolahraga untuk membentuk otot-ototku." Jawab Jongin memamerkan lengan kurusnya itu.

"Oh ya? buktikan padaku jika kau memang bisa memiliki Abs." Ledek Kyungsoo.

"Kau meragukanku?" Kim Jongin memastikan.

Kyungsoo dengan santai menganggukan kepalanya, ia sibuk menikmati nasi goreng kimchi yang sangat enak itu. Tanpa ia sadari, Kim Jongin menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia kesal dengan sikap acuhnya Kyungsoo, apalagi Kyungsoo sering mengejeknya. Benar-benar membuat Kim Jongin kesal, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Jongin tak tega untuk memarahi Kyungsoo. Perasaan asing yang membuat Jongin ingin melindungi temannya itu. Lebih dari rasa Kasihan, itu yang ia tau.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuktikannya padamu. Kelak, jika aku sudah berhasil aku akan datang padamu." Timpal Jongin.

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo melirik ke arah jongin dengan wajah meremehkannya.

"Aku akan menunggunya, Kim Jongin!" Sahut Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo, mengapa ia begitu dingin padanya. Tapi Jongin tak peduli, karena dibalik itu semua ia tau bahwa gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu tak lebih dari gadis malang yang kesepian. Sama sepertinya..

.

.

.

CITTTT...

Suara rem mobil berdecit, itu adalah mobil Joonmyeon yang berhenti tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun. Hari ini mereka habis mengadakan beberapa pertemuan penting di sejumlah tempat, itulah kenapa Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon baru kembali pukul 9 malam.

"Sudah sampai Nn. Byun sekarang kau boleh turun dari mobilku." Ucap pria berusia 36 tahun itu.

"Hoamsss.. Aku sangat lelah, rasanya tubuhku pegal-pegal semua." Keluh Baekhyun, ia memijat-mijat betis kecilnya.

"Kau sangat bagus hari ini Baek. Kau bekerja dengan baik." Puji Joonmyeon.

"Tentu, karena aku memang yg terbaik." Baekhyun begitu narsis.

"Aisshh, aku menyesal sudah memujimu."

"Terserah, memang itu kenyataannya." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia turun dari mobil.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok dikantor." Joonmyeon pamit dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang masih menonton Tv, jika di dengar dari suaranya tampaknya Kyungsoo sedang menonton serial kartun.

Baekhyun melintasi ruangan itu tanpa menyapa adiknya, tapi langkahnya berhenti saat matanya tak sengaja melirik ke arah meja yang terletak di depan Kyungsoo. Meja itu begitu berantakan, penuh dengan piring kotor, gelas kotor bahkan tumpahan-tumpahan dari sisa makanan yang dimakan Kyungsoo. Apa-apaan ini? Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sejatinya Baekhyun adalah pecinta kebersihan dan kerapian, sudah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun saat ia sedang merasa lelah karena aktivitasnya seharian dikantor tapi ia harus melihat kondisi rumahnya yang jauh dari kata bersih dan rapi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ujar Baekhyun berdiri agak serong dari posisi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik sebentar ke arah kakaknya, ia melanjutkan aksi menonton tvnya. Kyungsoo sudah tau, jika yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun adalah segala kekacauan yang ada di atas meja. Ia tidak peduli, karena pikirnya setelah acara tv selesai, ia baru akan membersihkannya.

"Aku sedang tanggung, setelah ini aku akan membereskannya." Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras, ia memicingkan matanya.

"Cepat kau bereskan atau aku akan..."

"Kau mau apa? Mau memukulku seperti yang sudah-sudah,hem?" Potong Kyungsoo kini membalas tatapan sang kakak.

Nafas Baekhyun mulai berderu, ia begitu menahan amarahnya. Mengapa dalam keadaan lelah sekalipun, ia harus dibuat kesal? Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan.

Baekhyun segera meraih remote tv yang ada di atas meja, bahkan ia sangat jijik ketika mengambil remote tv di antara sampah-sampah yang ada disana. Baekhyun mematikan Tv sontak membuat Kyungsoo ikut merasa kesal. Kini atmosfer ruangan itu berubah menjadi memanas.

"Sudah ku katakan cepat kau bereskan semuanya!"

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, ia menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Berikan remote Tv itu, aku tidak akan membereskannya sebelum acara Tv ku selesai."

Amarah Baekhyun kini sudah berada di pucuk kepalanya, ia siap meledak. Seperti kehilangan kendali, Baekhyun melempar remote tv itu ke arah Kyungsoo. Tepat mengenai pelipis mata gadis itu.

"Ahhh~"

Kyungsoo merasakan sakit disana, ia menyentuh bagian itu dan didapati darah segar mengalir dari sana.

Baekhyun tak peduli, sekalipun remote Tv itu mengenai kepala adiknya dan membuat geger otak. Karena baginya Kyungsoo hanyalah adik pembawa ketidakberuntungan dalam hidupnya.

"Sudah ku bilang, Cepat bereskan! Atau kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu." Perintah Baekhyun.

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo, ia berbalik dan bergegas menuju kamarnya yang berada persis disamping ruang Tv itu.

Mata bulat itu memerah, seperti sudah siap menjatuhkan bulir-bulir bening. Tapi ia bersumpah tidak akan sudih mengeluarkan air mata hanya karena Baekhyun, si wanita kejam. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan pergi ke dalam toilet untuk memastikan luka yang kini terdapat di pelipis matanya.

"Ssssttttthhhh..."

Kyungsoo mendesis saat ia mengoleskan alkohol ke lukanya. Setelah itu ia menutup lukanya dengan Plester. Ia berdiri di depan cermin, tangannya mengepal keras seperti menahan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin sedang menonton Tv di rumah Kyungsoo. Kali ini mereka menonton film komedi, sedari tadi Bocah laki-laki berkulit tan itu memperhatikan gadis yang ada disampingnya. Menurut Jongin, senyum Kyungsoo begitu lepas dan indah meskipun tertempel sebuah plester dipelipisnya namun tak mengurangi kadar kemanisan Kyungsoo. Seperti tak ada beban hidup yang melanda didiri gadis itu. Tanpa sadar lamunan Jongin di pergoki oleh Kyungsoo,

"Hem, ada apa dengannya? Mengapa menatapku seperti itu." Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan Jongin tapi tak ada reaksi, Jongin benar-benar terhanyut pada senyuman Kyungsoo. Muncul ide bagus untuk menyadarkan Jongin, yaitu dengan cara..

"Kyaaaaa!"

Kyungsoo berteriak di kuping Jongin sontak membuat bocah laki-laki itu terkejut setengah mati. Ia hampir jatuh ke lantai, kupingnya berdengung akibat teriakan gadis mungil itu.

"Hahahahahaha~" Kyungsoo terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan, kyungsoo?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau melamun ke arah ku?" Tanya Kyungsoo disela-sela terkekehnya.

Wajah Kim Jongin memerah, ia merasa malu karena aksinya berhasil dipergoki oleh gadis itu, tapi untungnya Kyungsoo tidak tau alasan sebenarnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang~"

"Sedang memperhatikanku, hem?" Potong Kyungsoo menggoda Kim Jongin.

Mendengar itu Jongin semakin malu, ia sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kini bocah laki-laki itu hanya menyengir, lagi-lagi memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Bodoh!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Jongin, aku bosan! Aku ingin keluar rumah.." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ekspresi itu.. Begitu manja layaknya seorang adik kecil yang tengah merengek pada sang kakak. Kim Jongin sangat menyukai ekspresi Kyungsoo saat seperti itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin dengan bernada bicara seperti orang dewasa.

"Ajak aku jalan-jalan kemanapun yang kau tau. Eh tapi tunggu, aku tau aku ingin kemana..."

Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Jongin. Dalam hati Jongin bertanya-tanya kemana Kyungsoo akan membawanya.

.

.

.

"Ayooo cepat bodoh, kenapa kau lambat sekali menggowes pedalmu itu!"

Kyungsoo duduk di batang sepeda Jongin, kini keduanya tengah berada di sebuah perjalanan. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu Jongin menggowes sepeda tanpa istirahat. Keringat Jongin sudah membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Kau sungguh tidak tau diri, tubuhmu begitu berat, Kyungsoo!" Sahut Jongin ditengah-tengah nafas yang menderu.

"Sudah ku katakan makanlah yang banyak supaya kau tidak kurus. Ini semua salahmu karena tubuhmu terlalu kurus."

Kim Jongin begitu kesal kenapa dengan seenaknya gadis itu memerintahnya tanpa peduli keadaannya yang sedang lelah ini.

Ia menghentikan sepedanya di pinggir jalan yang ramai. Saat itu masih pukul 11 siang, matahari sudah mulai bergeser ke arah tengah-tengah. Bisa dibayangkan terik matahari saat itu..

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

"Turun!" Titah Jongin sedikit ketus.

Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa maksud sahabatnya itu. Ia pun tanpa berpikir panjang menuruti perintah Jongin.

Jongin mendelik tajam ke arah Kyungsoo yang berdiri disampingnya itu. Namun gadis itu mengerjap dengan lucunya, sial! Jongin harus mengakui kekalahannya lagi. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah lugu itu..

"Ada apa jongin?"

Jongin tak bergeming, ia mempertahankan tatapan sinisnya ke arah gadis yang tidak peka akan dirinya itu.

"Apa aku salah?" Kyungsoo memastikan.

Mendengar itu, Jongin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang. Ia harus benar-benar sabar menghadapi Kyungsoo.

Tatapan sinis itu mulai memudar.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Naiklah! Maaf aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah." Jongin terpaksa harus berbohong, dan melupakan kekesalannya itu.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah dahi Bocah laki-laki itu, benar saja. Rambut jamur itu kini sedikit basah. Segera Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tas kecilnya. Tanpa meminta izin, Kyungsoo mengusap keringat demi keringat di sekitaran wajah hingga leher bocah laki-laki kurus itu.

DEG

Kim Jongin terharu menerima perlakuan Kyungsoo, ini adalah kali pertama gadis itu memperlakukannya dengan manis. Meski hanya kegiatan mengelap keringat, tapi sangat berkesan bagi Jongin.

Setelah dirasa cukup kering, Kyungsoo kembali memasukan sapu tangan itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Jongin, senyum yang begitu tulus dan manis.

"Maafkan aku jika kau menjadi kelelahan, aku berjanji pulang nanti aku akan mentraktirmu makan es krim?"

Jongin menggeleng kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa meminta maaf. Simpan saja uangmu itu karena aku tidak begitu menyukai es krim."

"Lantas apa yang kau sukai?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang ku sukai?" Tanya Jongin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Sejenak Jongin diam, ia terus memandang wajah Kyungsoo. Sungguh membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan, karena akhir-akhir ini ia sering memergoki perilaku Jongin, yaitu menatapnya.

"Jawab aku, jongin!"

"Nanti kau juga akan tau, sudahlah lupakan. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan, hari sudah siang." Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyungsoo tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, lalu kembali naik ke sepeda milik Jongin.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 1 jam perjalanan, akhirnya sampailah mereka disuatu tempat. Tempat yang di penuhi dengan rumput-rumput hijau dan beberapa pohon rindang, disekitarnya terdapat gundukan-gundukan tanah dan tertancap batu nisan. Ya, saat ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang berada di makam orang tua Kyungsoo.

Jongin berdiri disamping Kyungsoo, ia melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo mematung sambil memandang batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Tn dan Ny Byun, kedua makam itu terletak bersebelahan.

Keadaan yang cukup hening. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat dimana ia memarkirkan sepedanya yg tak jauh dari letak makam orang tua Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin memberikan waktu gadis itu untuk melepas rindu, ia bisa merasakan saat ini Kyungsoo sangat merindukan orang tuanya.

Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda...

"Apakah aku yakin?"

Berkali-kali Baekhyun mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Saat ini ia sedang bersama Joonmyeon di sebuah restaurant yang tak jauh dari kantornya.

"Ada apa Baek? Apa kau ragu?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, karena ia sendiri tidak tau harus menjawab apa pada sahabatnya.

"Relax Baek, kita tidak sedang dalam pertemuan penting yang mempertaruhkan perusahaanku. Ini hanya sebuah perkenalan saja.."

Benar, setidaknya apa yang dikatakan Joonmyeon ada benarnya. Untuk apa Baekhyun harus merasa gerogi atau ragu. Lagipula atas dasar apa ia harus gerogi, sebagai wanita Baekhyun bisa dikatakan wanita cantik, bertubuh mungil dan cukup mapan. Laki-laki pasti akan tertarik melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, datang dari kejauhan sesosok tinggi, bertubuh tegap dengan kepala sedikit botak. Sosok yang begitu sempurna menurut kacamata gadis-gadis.

Saat itu Baekhyun tengah menunduk ke arah menu makanan, karena kopi yang ia pesan tadi sudah habis. Jadi ia tidak melihat kehadiran sosok itu.

"Hey sobat, apa kabar?" Sapa Joonmyeon.

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu." Sahut pria tampan itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, seperti inilah aku.. Oh ya, kenalkan ini temanku."

Joonmyeon melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan menu makanannya pun berdeham agar menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Ehemmm, Baek."

Mendengar nama itu, pria tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya. Sementara Baekhyun tersadar karena dehaman Joonmyeon, ia mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang kini tengah berdiri bersama temannya yang baru datang dari kanada.

Dia adalah... Wu Yifan.

Keduanya terbelalak, astaga! Mantan kekasih yang sudah 15 tahun lamanya itu tidak pernah ditemui kini harus dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang tidak terduga.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"WU YIFAN!"

Mereka saling menyebutkan nama secara bersamaan.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Joonmyeon ikut terkejut. Ternyata mereka sudah saling kenal satu lain.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Kedua sahabatnya itu tak menjawab karena sibuk saling bertatap pandang. Joonmyeon tidak tahan akan rasa penasarannya. Ia pun terpaksa harus menggebrak meja, agar dua manusia di hadapannya mau bereaksi.

BRUK!

Baekhyun yang lebih dulu mengakhiri acara bertatapan itu, ia menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Maaf Joonmyeon, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Baekhyun segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan yang masih mematung itu.

"Baek, kau mau kemana?" Teriak Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, karena ia terburu-buru harus pergi dari situ. Bagaimanapun juga Ia harus menghindari Wu Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum miris, diotaknya banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan soal Baekhyun. Sungguh sesuatu yang tak terduga. Ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan gadis gila itu. Batin Yifan.

Kembali ke Makam Tn dan Ny Byun...

Kyungsoo sudah merasa puas karena bisa melepas rindu, meski tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya tapi ia yakin orang tuanya disana tau bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali dan berjalan ke arah dimana Jongin sudah menunggunya. Dilihatnya bocah hitam itu sedang asik mengutak-atik sepedanya.

Saat Kyungsoo berjalan, tiba-tiba ia berpapasan dengan seorang pria tinggi kurus dengan wajah baby face. Pria itu berjalan berlawanan arah, tampaknya pria itu sedang sedih. Ia mengenakan satu setel pakaian hitam. Mungkin ia baru saja menghadiri upacara pemakaman. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yg menarik Kyungsoo untuk terus tetap melihat pria itu, meski kini hanya pemandangan punggung lebar pria itu tapi ia berhasil mencuri perhatian gadis yg bisa dibilang cukup acuh itu.

"Hei Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di belakang Jongin. Bocah itu menghentikan kegiatannya, ia berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Oh kau sudah selesai, bagaimana? Apa kau merasa sudah lebih baik?" Jongin memastikan, ia tidak mau perjalanannya sia-sia.

"Tentu, terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantarku." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Senyum itu berhasil membuat Jongin melupakan segala rasa lelah, haus atau apapun itu. Ia benar-benar meleleh dengan senyum manis milik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal, konsentrasinya buyar. Benar-benar buyar. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Wu Yifan, Joonmyeon mengerti mengapa Baekhyun bersikap seperti tadi. Joonmyeon memaklumi keadaan Baekhyun saat ini, ia pun memberi izin Baekhyun untuk pulang.

Dengan gontai, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tatapannya kosong, sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan ada sepeda yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Saat itu masih pukul 3 sore, Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin beristirahat di rumahnya karena ia kasihan bocah itu sungguh kelelahan, terbukti dari nyenyaknya tidur Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun kini sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia hanya melihat Tv yang menyala. Tanpa disadari ada sebujur pria berusia 15 tahun tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas sofa.

Baekhyun dengan santainya mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Hingga tiba-tiba..

"Ouuuchhhh!"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar teriakan itu, ia juga sadar kini tubuhnya tengah menduduki kaki seseorang. Tapi jika di dengar dari teriakannya, itu bukan suara adiknya. Itu suara seorang laki-laki. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, begitu terkejutnya ia melihat ada seorang bocah laki-laki asing yang ada didalam rumahnya.

Baekhyun sontak berdiri, ia menjauh dari sofa itu agar bisa melihat siapa gerangan yg ada di rumahnya itu. Sementara Kim Jongin yang merasa jika itu bukanlah Kyungsoo, ia segera membuka matanya. Benar saja, itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Si-si-apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

"Maaf Nn. Byun.. Aku adalah..." Jongin beranjak dari tidurnya dan membetulkan posisinya menjadi berdiri, dengan keadaan yang super berantakan karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"Pencuri! Ya, kau adalah pencuri. Apa yg sudah kau curi?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, memeriksa isi rumahnya.

"Nn. Byun aku bukan seorang..." Jongin memajukan langkahnya..

"Jangan bergerak, berhenti disana!" Baekhyun menunjuk satu titik agar Jongin tidak melanjutkan langkahnya dan berhenti disana.

Mendengar keributan yang terjadi dibawah, Kyungsoo sungguh penasaran. Ia yangg baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dalam keadaan masih memakai handuk pun turun ke bawah memastikan apa yg terjadi.

"A-da Ap...?"

Mata bulat itu membesar saat ia mendapati kakaknya tengah mengangkat tinggi tasnya siap untuk memukul Jongin. Tapi niat Baekhyun terhenti mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh ke arah adiknya yang berdiri di salah satu anak tangga hanya mengenakan handuk dan rambut yg basah.

Mata sipit itu makin mengecil, timbul pikiran macam-macam. Jangan-jangan Jongin adalah kekasih Kyungsoo, dan selama ini Jongin sering datang ke rumah dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak di rumah itu selama Baekhyun sedang berada di kantor.

"Cepat kau turun kemari!" Ketus Baekhyun.

Jongin baru kali ini benar-benar mendengarkan secara langsung suara Baekhyun yang terdengar sinis dan dingin itu, biasanya ia hanya mendengar dari penuturan Kyungsoo saja.

Dengan santai Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, tatapan datar itu disalah artikan oleh Baekhyun, ia mengartikan jika Kyungsoo sedang menantangnya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Tanya Kyungsoo melirik sebentar ke arah Jongin.

"Kakakmu mengiraku pencuri, aku sudah mencoba menjelaskannya tapi.." Sahut Jongin.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berhadapan, lagi-lagi dengan tatapan sinis.

"Dia adalah sahabatku. Kim Jongin."

Baekhyun berdecih, menurutnya itu adalah alasan klise yang dibuat-buat adiknya untuk menutupi kesalahannya.

"Kau kira aku adalah anak kecil yang bisa kau bodoh-bodohi? Katakan, dimana saja kalian sudah melakukannya? Aku tidak menyangka, kau sungguh jalang!"

DEG

Kim Jongin terkejut mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, sebuah pernyataan yang tidak pantas ia dengar.

Ia memutuskan untuk melerai kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara kakak beradik itu.

"Nn. Byun aku bisa jelaskan, benar yang dikatakan oleh adikmu. Kami hanya berteman, kami baru saja dari luar dan aku kelelahan maka itu aku tertidur disini. Maaf jika aku sudah lancang tidur di atas sofa mu."

Baekhyun mendelik tajam yang membuat Jongin takut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian sudah mengotori rumahku dengan kelakuan nista kalian. Hey anak muda! Katakan dimana rumahmu? Aku harus menemui orang tuamu."

Mendengar itu Jongin kembali menaikkan kepalanya, kali ini ia benar-benar percaya apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu bahwa ia mempunyai kakak yang seperti monster.

"Jangan berlebihan. Jongin-ku tidak salah! Kami tidak melakukan apapun di rumah ini." Bela Kyungsoo.

"Kau!" Bentak Baekhyun

"Pukul saja aku jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik, bukankah hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan agar amarahmu meredam?"

Mata Jongin kini berkaca-kaca. Astaga! Apa Kyungsoo gadis mungil super acuh itu sebegitu malangnya. Ini benar-benar seperti di film-film, bedanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah saudara kandung.

"Jongin, kau pulanglah. Aku tidak ingin kau menyaksikan pertunjukkan sirkus ini." Sindir Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mendengus kasar.

"Tapi Kyung..."

"Cepat!" Potong Kyungsoo.

Dengan berat hati dan penuh dengan kecemasan Jongin meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia merasa gagal menjadi pelindung Kyungsoo. Ia menempelkan tubuhnya di balik pintu luar.

Tak lama terdengar..

BUGH

PLAK

BRUK

"Mau jadi apa kau kelak? Berani-beraninya kau membawa masuk teman pria ke dalam rumah? Katakan padaku, sudah sejauh mana kalian melakukannya?"

Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat, ia merosotkan tubuhnya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Telinganya terfocus dengan suara gaduh yang berasal dari dalam rumah sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo.. Hixs." Lirih Kim Jongin.

TBC

Halo, kenalin aku Rara. Ini Ff pertama aku, jadi mohon maaf ya kalau agak kurang memuaskan. Gimana menurut kalian Baekhyun udah cukup kejam belum jadi seorang kakak? Aku pengen buat Baekhyun terlibat Cinta entah segi berapa sama Kyungsoo, tapi tenang aja ini Official pair kok. Hhe..

Gimana Chingu, kira-kira Ff ku ini bisa dilanjut gak? Review sebanyak-banyaknya.

Gomawo XoXo


	2. Chapter 2

**PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Monster Sister**

 **Cast:**

 **.** **Byun Baekhyun Exo - Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **. Do Kyungsoo Exo - Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **. Kim Jongin Exo - Jongin (Namja)**

 **. Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **. Kris Exo - Wu Yifan (Namja)**

 **. Suho Exo - Joonmeyon (Namja)**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: GS (Genderswitch),Typos,alur absurd,Penyusunan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD,Cerita murni dari pikiran si penulis. :D**

 **-Happy Reading XoXo-**

 **Summary: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kandung yang saling bertentangan, mereka tidak bisa akur satu sama lain. Hingga suatu ketika, datang seorang malaikat yang akan menyatukan mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika kedua gadis itu mencintai Malaikat itu? Akankah hubungan mereka sebagai saudara kandung akan semakin renggang?**

It's Chanbaek, Kaisoo, KrisBaek (Slight), Krissoo (Slight), Chansoo (Slight).

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini tengah meringkukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya penuh dengan memar dan luka lebam. Matanya begitu sembab, hingga siapa saja yang melihat Kyungsoo akan merasa pangling.

Saat ini hanya satu yang dia tanyakan dalam hati, "Mengapa Baekhyun membencinya?". Itu saja..

Sementara Baekhyun, ia juga menghabiskan waktu dikamarnya. Meski amarahnya sudah meredam, tapi suasana hatinya masih kacau. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada kejadian tadi siang, mengingat Wu Yifan sama saja mengingat Kyungsoo. Karena semua berawal dari kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, ia melirik ke arah layar ponselnya, sebuah nomor asing. Baekhyun sengaja tak mengangkatnya, pasti itu hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak penting pikirnya.

Panggilan itu sempat terhenti, namun tak lama kemudian panggilan itu kembali. Baekhyun mulai merasa kesal, siapa nomor asing yang sudah berani-beraninya mengganggunya disaat keadaan hatinya sedang kacau ini.

Dengan kasar ia akhirnya mengangkat telpon itu, ia bersumpah jika itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak penting maka ia tak segan-segan akan memaki orang tsb.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun disini. Siapa disana?" Sapa Baekhyun dengan ketus dan nada tinggi.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan memeriksa kembali nomor asing itu. Ia meng-Loudspeaker-kan ponselnya, menunggu jawaban dari orang itu.

Sekitar satu menit lamanya ia membiarkan panggilan itu tetap tersambung, Baekhyun merasa penasaran siapa sebenarnya yang sedang menghubunginya. Kenapa tak ada suara sedikitpun?

"Dengar! Kau salah besar jika ingin mengerjaiku apalagi menggodaku. Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun wanita berusia 35 tahun dan belum menikah, dengan kata lain aku adalah perawan tua. Jadi ku harap siapapun disana setelah mendengar penjelasanku, akan berpikir ulang untuk mengg..."

"Kalau begitu tepat sekali, aku juga seorang bujang tua. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu, apa kau ada waktu,hem?"

DEG!

Suara berat itu... Baekhyun tau persis siapa pemiliknya. Mendengar suara itu, ingatan akan masalalu secara otomatis terputar lagi. Mata sipit itu membesar, bibir tipisnya yang selama ini sibuk untuk memaki, mengumpat dan merutuk pun terbuka cukup besar.

"EHEM.. Apa kau masih disana?"

Lagi lagi suara itu terdengar, tangan Baekhyun gemetaran. Mendadak lidahnya menjadi keluh.

"Jawab aku Baek.. Aku tau kau masih disana."

Baekhyun tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia pun mulai mengatur posisi duduknya dan berdeham membasahi tenggorokan yang hampir kering.

"Y-Yifan..." Sahut Baekhyun singkat.

"Ah syukurlah kau mau menjawab, kau sedang apa,hem? Apa aku menganggumu?"

Suara itu masih sama seperti 15 tahun yang lalu. Suara berat namun bernada pelan mampu membuat seorang gadis pemarah seperti Baekhyun menjadi tenang.

"Pasti Joonmyeon yang memberitahu nomor ponsel ku kan?"

"Hahahaha... Benar sekali. Tadi siang, saat kau pergi begitu saja. Aku merasa sangat sedih, kenapa kau seperti itu."

Baekhyun menjadi tidak enak, jika dipikir-pikir kenapa ia harus pergi? Padahal sebagai wanita yang tau attitude ia harusnya menyambut Wu Yifan, bukan malah bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku Yifan, aku hanya..."

"Tak percaya kita bertemu lagi?" Potong Yifan. "Aku juga, aku benar-benar terkejut, dari sekian jutaan manusia di dunia ini, mengapa kita harus dipertemukan lagi." Yifan terkekeh.

"..."

"Dengar Baek, aku ingin kita melupakan apa yang terjadi dimasalalu. Mungkin tuhan merencanakan sesuatu dibalik pertemuan kita kali ini. Jadi, maukah kau berteman denganku?" Pinta Yifan..

"Berteman?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya berteman, memangnya kau mau kita menjalin kasih lagi,hem?"

Keduanya terkekeh. Baekhyun merasa malu.

"Tidak.. bukan begitu maksudku Yifan.."

"Baek, biarkan semua berjalan seiring waktu berjalan, siapa tau Tuhan menginginkan kita lebih dari sekedar teman nanti."

BLUSH~

Baekhyun kini tersipu, pipinya memerah dan raut senyum tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Baekhyun tadi sore, kecantikan wanita itu seperti kembali seperti semula.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka di telepon, banyak sekali yang mereka bahas, bahkan mereka membuat janji untuk memperbaiki pertemuan yang sempat kacau itu. Tapi kali ini hanya mereka berdua, tanpa Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa lapar, semalaman tidurnya tidak begitu nyenyak karena menahan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi menuju dapur, barangkali kakaknya yang kejam itu masih memiliki sifat kemanusiawian yaitu membuat sarapan.

Namun itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan, jika ia mengharapkan Baekhyun membuatkan makanan untuk Kyungsoo. Sejak usia 11 tahun saat Kyungsoo duduk di bangku SMP, Baekhyun memberhentikan pelayan dirumah dengan tujuan membiarkan Kyungsoo yang mengerjakan tugas dirumah. Baekhyun hanya akan menyimpan stock makanan seminggu dan uang jajan yang begitu pas-pasan pada adiknya. Karena Kyungsoo harus di didik sesuai aturan Baekhyun.

Entah kali ini apa yang di rencanakan Baekhyun, saat Kyungsoo menemukan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja makan dan memo kecil yang berisikan..

"Persediaan makanan sudah habis, kali ini aku ingin kau yang membelinya. Nanti malam, aku akan memeriksa semuanya."

Setelah membaca memo, Kyungsoo langsung meremas kertas itu hingga menjadi gumpalan kecil. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo harus keluar rumah dalam keadaan wajahnya yang seperti ini? Ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Dia pasti akan merasa malu..."

Ucapan penuh kelicikan itu terdengar oleh Joonmyeon yang sedang makan siang bersama Baekhyun di cafetaria kantornya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Bukan siapa-siapa.. Ah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.." Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia tau sahabatnya itu hanya akan memberikan pidato panjang padanya, dan itu sangat membosankan bagi Baekhyun.

"Soal apa?"

"Soal Yifan..."

Joonmyeon yang sedang focus dengan makanannya pun terhenti, ia merasa tertarik dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Kenapa dia? Apa ia sudah menghubungimu?"

Jika dilihat dari wajah Baekhyun hari ini, ia sedikit berbeda. Sejak pagi, Baekhyun tak henti-henti tersenyum. Bahkan tak ada keluhan soal adik yang ia benci itu.

Diamnya Baekhyun membuat Joonmyeon mengartikan bahwa Wu Yifan benar sudah menghubunginya.

"Wahhh.. Hebat!"

"Apanya yang hebat?" Baekhyun sesekali meminum milkshake green tea berukuran sedang itu.

"Gerakan kalian begitu cepat ternyata, tak ku sangka. Hahahaha.." Goda Joonmyeon.

"Jadi benar kau yang memberikannya no ponsel ku?"

Joonmyeon melanjutkan makannya, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Karena yang kau lakukan adalah benar.

Keduanya pun terkekeh. Joonmyeon berharap kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar akan menjatuhkan pilihannya, ia begitu khawatir akan kehidupan asmara sahabatnya. Ya semoga saja~

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini sedang berada di swalayan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Benar-benar butuh perjuangan, karena hampir sepanjang jalan menuju swalayan ia terpaksa harus menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Semua karena Baekhyun yang menghajar sebagian wajahnya, pasti bagi siapa saja yang melihat keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini akan merasa miris.

Kyungsoo memakai hot pants dan Hoodie, ia sengaja memasangkan kupluknya di kepala agar wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat. Kini ia sibuk mencari-cari apa saja yang harus dibelinya.

"Astaga!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sosok yang ada disampingnya itu, sosok itu terkejut melihat wajah Kyungsoo dari tampak samping.

Sosok itu.. Tinggi, memakai setelan jas yang sangat rapih dan juga tampan.

"Maaf! Apa kau sedang mengucapkan 'astaga' kepadaku?" Kyungsoo memastikan.

Sosok itu kini semakin jelas melihat wajah gadis mungil yang ada disampingnya. Ia sedikit meringis begitu melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Kyungsoo berbalik dan berniat ke tempat lain saja.

"Tunggu!" Ujar sosok itu. Langkah mungil itu pun terhenti. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"A-ada a-apa?"

Pria itu berjalan ke arahnya. Semakin dekat, hingga terlihat begitu jelas perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. Kyungsoo hanya setinggi dadanya saja.

"Maaf, Wajahmu~" lirih pria itu.

Kyungsoo mengerti, mungkin ia tadi terkejut karena melihat luka memar yang ada diwajahnya saat ini. Ia tersenyum miris..

"Oh ini, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kemarin saat aku bangun tidur, aku terjatuh dari tangga. Ini salahku, karena aku tidak berhati-hati."

Pria itu terdiam, seperti percaya tidak percaya.

"Apa sudah jelas?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Siapa namamu?" Pria itu malah berbalik tanya.

Kyungsoo merasa ia hanyalah pria dewasa asing yang entah darimana asalnya dan apa tujuannya menanyakan kondisinya.

"Maaf aku harus pergi, tuan."

"Wu Yifan... Namaku Wu yifan." Seru pria itu.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat ia mendengar pria itu malah menyebutkan namanya. Entahlah, ia merasa Wu Yifan adalah pria aneh yang ia temui hari ini.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yifan, ia harus segera menyelesaikan belanjaannya. Karena ia tidak ingin bertambah banyak pasang mata yang melihat terkejut ke arahnya, sama seperti Wu Yifan tadi.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu... Kenapa ia begitu menderita? Siapa yang membuatnya seperti itu.."

Wu Yifan yang sedang menuju ke arah apartmentnya, ia duduk di bangku penumpang. Sementara sang supir hanya sesekali melihat ke arahnya dari kaca spion dalam sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang mendengarkan tuannya.

Ada rasa penasaran yang hinggap dalam pikiran Wu Yifan, sebagai pria yang pernah kehilangan adik satu-satunya ia merasa selalu tak tega jika melihat gadis belia yang menderita seperti Kyungsoo. Pasalnya dulu, adiknya meninggal karena kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh ibu tirinya di kanada dulu.

.

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo duduk di taman bersama Jongin. Jongin datang dengan mengenakan pakaian seragamnya dan juga Sepeda yang selalu setia menemani pria Tan itu.

"Perihal kemarin, aku sungguh minta maaf, Soo." Sesal Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Sudahlah, itu bukan salahmu kkamjong! Itu semua salah dia karena hidupnya tidak bahagia. Semua salah dimatanya." Tambahnya.

"Apa Luka itu sakit?" Jongin melihat ke arah wajah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan nanarnya.

"Jangan khawatir, beberapa hari lagi semua akan pulih. Sudahlah~"

Kim Jongin tersenyum miris, ia tau gadis itu hanya sedang berusaha agar tak membuatnya khawatir.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh, semalam ayah dan ibuku tiba dirumah. Mereka belum tau soal Skors itu, karena waktu itu aku menyewa seorang ahjumma untuk berpura-pura sebagai ibuku."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Astaga! Lihat mata itu.. Matamu hampir saja keluar, soo." Jongin menunjuk ke arah mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan.. Aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana jika orang tuamu mengetahui semuanya."

"Percuma saja, tidak ada yang lebih penting dan menarik perhatian orang tuaku selain daripada uang dan bisnis."

Jongin menunduk, Kyungsoo menjadi tak enak hati. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat ia menceritakan soal orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk.

Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan Jongin dan itu berhasil membuat Jongin terkejut dan gugup.

"Jangan pernah merasa sendiri, karena masih ada aku. Kita saling membutuhkan. Bukankah begitu, Kkamjong!"

BLUSH~

Kyaaa~ lagi-lagi Jongin hampir dibuat mati mendadak oleh Kyungsoo, gadis itu begitu baik dan manis. Bahkan Jongin tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan mengeluarkan pernyataann seperti itu. Pernyataan yang terekam dengan baik di otak Kim Jongin, bahkan sampai matipun Jongin tidak akan melupakannya.

Senyum kembali merekah di wajah Jongin, ia mengangguk percaya pada Kyungsoo. Melihat respon itu, Kyungsoo merasa senang. Meskipun baru 6 bulan kenal, tapi ia yakin bahwa Jongin adalah sahabatnya yang baik.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sibuk memberantaki lemarinya, pasalnya saat ini ia sedang dilanda rasa bingung. Ya, ia merasa bingung tidak tau harus mengenakan pakaian apa untuk datang ke acara makan malam di Apartment Wu Yifan. Pria itu begitu mendadak, ia mengundang Baekhyun tadi siang saat mereka bertemu di kantor Joonmyeon. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun kelimpungan, sudah cukup lumayan lama Baekhyun tak berkencan dengan seorang pria, terakhir mungkin sudah 3-4 tahun lalu.

"Astaga! Aku tidak mempunyai pakaian sexy. Semua hanya pakaian kantorku saja. Bagaimana ini? Pasti Yifan akan berpikir aku adalah wanita yang membosankan."

Ia sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo yang sedang makan malam tak sengaja mendengar teriakan-teriakan frustasi Baekhyun. Dahinya berkerut, apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya saat ini. Jika diingat-ingat hari ini Kyungsoo tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, bahkan ia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan makannya, ia mencoba untuk tak peduli.

Setelah selesai makan malam, ia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamarnya saja. Karena ia tau saat ini keadaan kakaknya sedang tidak baik, ia begitu malas untuk menjadi bahan pelampiasannya malam ini.

Kyungsoo melewati kamar Baekhyun yang ternyata sedikit terbuka, tak sengaja ia melihat dari celah kecil itu dan mendapati pakaian yang berantakan serta Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di depan meja riasnya sambil menangis. Kyungsoo tergerak untuk mendekati pintu itu, diLihatnya wanita kejam itu nampak frustasi. Ada apa? Apa yang membuat wanita kejam itu menangis? Batin Kyungsoo.

"Waktunya tinggal 20 menit, sebaiknya aku bergegas menghubunginya dan meminta maaf bahwa aku tidak bisa datang kesana..." Lirih Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendengar itu, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun sedang ingin pergi berkencan dengan seorang pria. Ah syukurlah, paling tidak dihati wanita itu masih ada rasa cinta. Pikir gadis mungil itu. Tapi apa yang membuat wanita itu menangis? Bukankah seharusnya saat ini Baekhyun bahagia.

Saat Kyungsoo beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, tak sengaja ia menyenggol pintu tsb, hingga pintu itu terbuka semakin lebar.

KREEEEKKKK~

EH!

"Mati aku!" Batin Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang sedang menangispun akhirnya terhenti kala mendengar pintunya terbuka. Ia melirik dari bayangan cerminnya, memastikan ada siapa disana. Benar saja, ia memergoki adiknya tengah berdiri dengan wajah paniknya. Ada yang lebih penting ketimbang memarahi gadis bermata besar itu, Baekhyun memilih untuk melanjutkan tangisnya.

Kyungsoo merasa aneh, ini bukan Baekhyun yang ia kenal. Karena seorang Byun Baekhyun tak akan segan-segan memakinya jika memergoki Kyungsoo berada diwilayah kekuasaannya (kamar Baekhyun). Biar bagaimanapun, sebenci apapun Kyungsoo pada kakaknya tetap saja ia tak bisa memungkiri jika ada darah Baekhyun yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Ikatan batin seorang adik tak terelakan. Ia memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam 'Kandang Singa' itu.

Kreekkkk...

Baekhyun tak bergeming, ia masih dengan tangisannya itu.

Perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas ranjang, begitu banyak pakaian yang dihambur-hamburkan Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menangis kan?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hahahahaha~ apakah aku wanita yang membosankan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo mundur 2 langkah, ia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi jika ia tetap berada disana.

"Maaf aku sudah lancang, aku harus pergi." Jawab Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu!"

Kyungsoo berhenti lagi, kali ini apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis mungil bermata sipit itu?.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku rasa kali ini aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, gadis bodoh." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pernyataan kakaknya. Ia penasaran ada apa gerangan. Ia berbalik dan menatap mata sipit itu dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan menikmati malam itu dengan segelas wine, sudah 20 menit ia menunggu Baekhyun. Bahkan di atas mejanya pun sudah tertata rapih beberapa macam makanan yang ia pesan di restaurant seberang apartmentnya. Malam itu Yifan mengenakan kemeja berwarna cokelat nude dan celana bahan hitam. Sungguh pria dewasa yang tampan. Beberapa kali ia melirik ke arah ponselnya, tak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun yang akan menghubunginya. Mulai timbul perasaan cemas dihatinya, apakah Baekhyun tidak akan datang? Batin Yifan.

Ting.. Tong..

Reflek Yifan berdiri dari duduknya, akhirnya bel itu berbunyi. Ia tau, Baekhyun tidak akan membatalkan janjinya. Segera Yifan menuju ke pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

Ceklekkk...

Benar saja, kini ada seorang gadis cantik yang mengenakan mini dress hitam nan anggun berdiri di depannya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baek." Terlontar dari mulut Yifan begitu saja.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun sungguh senang dan terkesima. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapatkan pujian dari seorang pria.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah maaf, tentu silahkan. Melihat penampilanmu malam ini, aku jadi lupa menyuruhmu masuk." Jawab Yifan menarik tangan Baekhyun ke dalam apartmentnya.

Melihat perlakuan Yifan sungguh membuat hati Baekhyun berdegup kencang, itu sungguh mengingatkan akan masa-masa dimana dulu mereka masih menjalin kasih.

Yifan mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk di meja makan, ia menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas kosong yang disediakan untuk Baekhyun. Suasana malam itu begitu romantis, terdengar musik jazz yang lembut, lilin-lilin kecil di atas meja tak lupa setangkai mawar merah di samping gelas Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum pada Yifan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Atas jamuanmu malam ini."

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat. Seleramu sungguh bagus."

"Hehehehe.. Semua untukmu, Baek."

Yifan mengajak Baekhyun untuk bersulang, setelah itu mereka mulai makan malam.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini sedang membaca sebuah komik di kamarnya, sejenak ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Pandangan gadis itu ke arah langit-langit kamarnya, sebuah lengkungan ke atas membentuk di heartlips gadis itu.

"Semoga semua berjalan baik." Ucapnya.

*flashback On

Akhirnya, Baekhyun meminta tolong Kyungsoo untuk memilihkan pakaian yang pantas untuk pergi makan malam bersama Yifan, meski Kyungsoo penasaran siapa pria yang berhasil merebut hati wanita seperti Baekhyun, namun rasa penasaran itu ia urungkan. Karena ia berharap semoga saja sikap menyeramkan Baekhyun akan memudar seiring waktu berjalan.

Kyungsoo tak sengaja melihat ke arah lemari kakaknya, terdapat sebuah mini dress hitam tergantung rapih disana. Baekhyun tau kemana arah tatapan adiknya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin gadis bodoh!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah lemari dan segera mengambilnya. "Ini sangat cantik, aku yakin kau akan terlihat sempurna dengan ini." Tambahnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Itu terlalu pendek. Aku tidak mau." Tegas Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin berkencan, tentu saja para pria menginginkan wanitanya berpenampilan sexy. Kau mau tau jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu tadi?"

Baekhyun melirik tajam.

"Kau.. Sangat.. Membosankan dan..."

"Apa?" Potong Baekhyun dengan penasaran.

"Kejam!" Timpal Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu sontak membuat darah Baekhyun naik, rasanya saat itu ia ingin sekali melempar gadis bodoh yang sok tahu itu dengan sisir yang sedang ia pegang.

"Sudahlah, aku tau kau sedang menahan emosimu. Tapi aku rasa waktumu akan terbuang sia-sia jika kau menggunakannya untuk menghukumku. Jadi, cepatlah bersiap. Karena pria mu itu pasti sudah menunggu." Kata Kyungsoo seraya meletakkan mini dress itu di atas tumpukan pakaian Baekhyun yang berantakan di ranjang.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Kyungsoo dari kamarnya. Untuk kali ini yang di ucapkan Kyungsoo ada benarnya, mungkin Baekhyun harus cepat bersiap karena Yifan sudah menanti kedatangannya.

*flashback off

.

.

"Jadi selama ini kau sudah berapa kali mengencani wanita dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikan aku? Oh ayolah Yifan itu adalah omong kosong." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyesap gelas wine, kini mereka berada di depan Tv yang menyala.

"Kau tak percaya?" Tanya Yifan. Kancing kemeja pria itu sudah terlepas 2 akibat suhu tubuhnya mulai memanas karena hampir 1 botol mereka habiskan.

"Kau pikir aku gadis kecil yang bisa kau bodohi, huh?" Jawab Baekhyun yang mulai menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa empuk berwarna Biru Navy itu. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat, pipinya merona merah akibat wine.

"Lantas, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya Baek." Yifan mengusap bibir tipis milik Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku tau, kau sedang menggodaku kan? Dasar Licikkkk!" Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Yifan dari wajahnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yifan.

"Aku mau pulang, ini sudah malam. Adikku seorang diri dirumah."

Yifan mengkerutkan dahinya, "Adik? Apakah..." Dalam hati Yifan.

Baekhyun merapihkan pakaian dan rambutnya yang setengah acak-acakkan itu, dengan berjalan sempoyongan ia menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu Baek! Kau tidak ingin menginap disini?" Tanya Yifan beranjak dari duduknya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia tersenyum sinis dan menoleh ke arah sosok tampan bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Kita ini berteman, dan teman itu tidak tidur bersama Yifan." Jawab Baekhyun membuat Yifan membuat tersadar betapa kerasnya sifat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Baek, biar ku antar." Teriak Yifan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantar pulang Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Baek apa kau membawa kunci?" Tanya Yifan sambil membantu Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya.

"Ahh Yifan, sepertinya aku lupa. Kau tekan saja belnya. Adikku akan membukakannya." Jawab Baekhyun yang sudah sangat mabuk itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yifan menekan Bel rumah keluarga Byun, saat itu sudah pukul 1 malam. Suasana diluarpun sudah sangat sepi, angin malam begitu dingin menusuk hingga ke sela-sela tulang.

Ting.. Tong..

Tak ada jawaban, Yifan sadar pasti adik Baekhyun sudah tidur dan ia sadar ini cukup mengganggu siapa saja yang mendengar bunyian Bel tsb.

"Lama sekali... Tekan lagi belnya, Yifan." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa adikmu sudah tidur, Baek. Ia pasti tidak mendengar suara belnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa kau mau kembali ke apartmentku? Atau kita tidur saja di mobilku, aku akan menemanimu hingga pagi." Usul Yifan, kali ini ia tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Ia hanya kasihan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah lelah, butuh istirahat.

"Tapi besok aku harus ke kantor. Tidak mungkin jika aku menginap ditempatmu. Pakaianku semua ada didalam."

"Benar juga... Yasudah kalau begitu kita tidur saja di mobilku, bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja, karena aku sungguh... Ah aku ingin muntah..."

Baekhyun menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan segala isi perutnya.

"Huweksss... Huweksss..."

Yifan memijat tengkuk Baekhyun agar ia merasa lebih baik.

"Kau minum terlalu banyak."

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Yifan berakhir didalam mobil yang terparkir persis didepan rumah Baekhyun. Baiklah, ini sedikit canggung ketika Yifan harus melihat gadis itu tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Wajah itu tidak berubah, tetap awet muda meski usianya sudah 35 tahun. Perlahan Yifan memajukan wajahnya mendekati Baekhyun, hingga bibirnya menempel di bibir gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ada rasa yang berbeda di ciuman sepihak ini, selama ciuman itu berlangsung otak Yifan kembali mengingat memori tentang masalalu mereka. Tapi yang teringat hanyalah segala kenangan buruk yang pernah mereka alami, padahal Yifan sangat sadar Baekhyun adalah gadis yang baik. Segera Yifan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku.. Aku tidak bisa.." Lirih Yifan.

Yifan begitu hancur saat dimana ia berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Gadis baik yang ia kenal seketika berubah menjadi monster. Yifan tidak sanggup harus menghadapi gadis sekeras Baekhyun, dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Yifan akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran bangku kemudi, tak dipungkiri bahwa ia juga merasakan lelah. Ia pun tertidur..

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya, ia sangat nyenyak semalam, dan pagi ini ia tersenyum karena semalam ia mimpi indah. Jongin hadir ke dalam mimpinya, mereka bermain dipantai dengan bahagianya. Di sela-sela aksi mereka, Kyungsoo melihat sosok ayah dan ibunya tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat secara langsung bagaimana wajah asli orang tuanya, tapi Kyungsoo bisa mengenalinya dari photo-photo yang ada diruang tengah rumahnya. Mimpi itu begitu nyata, tak heran jika saat ini ada air mata bahagia yang keluar dari sudut mata Kyungsoo.

Lamunan Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh suara bel yang berbunyi, siapa tamu yang datang sepagi ini pikir gadis itu dan kenapa Baekhyun tak membukakan pintunya. Diliriknya jam di atas nakas, pasti Baekhyun sudah pergi kekantor. Ia pun turun untuk melihat siapa yang datang, Bel itu terus saja berbunyi seolah-olah tidak sabar untuk dibukakan pintunya.

"Yaa tunggu sebentar." Teriak Kyungsoo berlari kecil.

CEKLEK!

BRUMMM...

Ternyata Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil sedan merah yang baru saja pergi itu. Kyungsoo heran, kenapa Baekhyun yang datang.

"Kau! Kenapa lama sekali membukanya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Aku baru saja bangun.. Kau menginap?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Buatkan aku susu hangat! Kepala ku sungguh pusing." Titah Baekhyun sibuk memijit-mijit kepalanya, ia terduduk lemas di sofa depan Tv. Wajahnya sungguh kacau efek dari mabuk semalam.

Kyungsoo menuju dapur, ia membuatkan kakaknya susu hangat dan roti panggang untuk sarapan. 15 menit kemudian Kyungsoo kembali dengan membawakan 2 potong roti dan segelas susu hangat.

"Sarapanlah.. Susu hangat bagus untukmu daripada kopi." Ujar Kyungsoo dingin, Baekhyun meraih itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Suho, aku meminta izin hari ini." Lirih Baekhyun, matanya begitu sayu.

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, ia pergi ke halaman depan dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan halaman. Ia yakin hari ini akan terasa membosankan, karena si monster itu ada dirumah.

.

.

.

Seharian Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu di kamar. Kyungsoo pun demikian, mereka hanya keluar kamar jika mereka merasa lapar. Itu sungguh membosankan menurut Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba..

PLUK!

PLUK!

Kyungsoo terkejut siapa yang sudah melempar jendela kamarnya dengan batu, ia merasa kesal dan menuju jendelanya untuk melihat siapa pelaku itu.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo teriak, tapi seketika matanya membulat saat ia mendapati Jongin adalah pelakunya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ssssttttt.. Jangan berisik, apa kakakmu sudah pulang kerja?" Tanya Jongin berbisik.

"Ia sedang sakit dan tidak bekerja. Ada apa?"

"Turunlah, temani aku ke taman."

"Kau gila? Ini sudah pukul 8 malam, aku tidak boleh keluar. Dia akan menghukumku jika mengetahuinya."

"Apa kau tidak bosan? Disana ada perkumpulan anak-anak basket. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat pria-pria tampan?" Ucap Kkamjong menaikturunkan alisnya.

Kyungsoo mulai tergoda, ia pikir tak ada salahnya jika pergi kesana secara diam-diam. Toh, Baekhyun sedang sakit pasti dia sudah tidur dan tidak akan mengetahui jika Kyungsoo pergi.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Kim Jongin senang karena Kyungsoo bersedia untuk menemaninya malam ini, ia akan merasa bangga karena bisa membawa gadis semanis Kyungsoo dan yang pastinya akan ia pamerkan nanti pada teman-temannya.

Tak lama Kyungsoo sudah ada di hadapannya, gadis bergaya santai itupun kini tersenyum padanya. Malam ini, Kyungsoo memakai celana jeans dan crop top bergambar pororo membuatnya semakin imut. Ia biarkan rambutnya di kuncir tinggi, tak lupa juga kalung Coker yang bertengger di leher jenjangnya.

"Ayo, aku sudah siap." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"kakakmu sedang apa?"

"Ia sudah tidur. Semalam ia pergi berkencan, tadi pagi ia pulang dalam keadaan kacau, aku rasa ia mabuk. Ya, kau pasti tau kencan orang dewasa itu seperti apa."

"Ahh yasudah, cepat naik. Kita sudah terlambat."

Kyungsoo naik ke sepeda Jongin, kali ini ia berdiri di pedal yang berada di belakang. Mereka pun menuju Taman yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Suasana Taman itu begitu ramai, terdapat 30 orang. Itu adalah perkumpulan dari club basket Jongin. Para anggota terdiri dari anak-anak, para remaja dan usia 20-an, semuanya adalah laki-laki. Ada yang sedang bermain gitar dan bernyanyi, ada yang berlatih basket ada juga yang sekedar berbincang.

"Wahhh suasananya seru sekali, kkamjong." Ucap Kyungsoo turun dari sepeda Jongin. Pandangannya tak lepas dari orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Tentu, itulah tujuan kami bergabung di club ini. Selain menyalurkan hobi, kami juga bersosialisasi, Kyung. Ayoo, kita kesana, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

Jongin jalan bersampingan dengan Kyungsoo. Beberapa dari mereka memperhatikan kedatangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menunduk malu, karena beberapa kali ia tak sengaja melihat para pria itu mengedipkan mata ke arahnya. Mereka menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang kau bawa itu, kai?" Tanya ketua club.

"Kai? Kau mengubah namamu?" Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Tak ada yang mengetahui nama asliku disini, mereka memanggilku Kai. Bukankah itu lebih keren." Jawab Jongin.

"Ini kenalkan, Byun Kyungsoo. Ia adalah sahabatku." Jawab Jongin pada Ketua Clubnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Byun Kyungsoo. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk berkali-kali dengan sopan.

"Selamat datang, ku harap kau bisa mendapatkan teman baru disini." Sahut ketua club.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun mulai bergabung dengan teman-teman Jongin, ia sangat senang mempunyai teman baru. Jongin juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang ada pada Kyungsoo, ia melihat mata itu begitu berbinar. Wajar saja, Kyungsoo tidak seperti remaja pada umumnya, jauh dibalik keceriaannya malam ini, ia memiliki tekanan batin. Jongin sedih jika harus mengingat hal itu.

"Hai Kai, bagaimana jika kita bertanding. Aku sudah lama tidak bertanding denganmu." Ucap Minho salah satu anggota disana.

"Baiklah, mari kita bertanding kita lihat apakah kini kau sudah bisa mengalahkanku atau tidak." Jawab Jongin sambil terkekeh.

"Nona Kyungsoo, bolehkah aku meminjam Kai-mu sebentar?" Izin Minho.

"Tentu, bertandinglah." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Fighting kkamjong!" Kyungsoo memberikan semangat.

Pertandingan Jongin dengan Minho cukup menarik perhatian para anggota, seketika mereka semua menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai berdiri di samping arena lapangan, mereka memberikan semangat dan dukungan untuk dua pria tampan itu.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kesal karena tubuhnya yang pendek itu harus terhalang oleh beberapa pemuda yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu, dan memutuskan untuk duduk saja di salah satu bangku yang ada di Taman. Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya tak sengaja mendapati sosok yang sedang menyendiri di bangku yang sedikit jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Kyungsoo merasa tak asing dengan sosok itu, Kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya menuju ke arah sosok itu. Ia terus memutar otak untuk mengingat siapa sosok tak asing itu.

Setelah setengah perjalanan ia baru ingat jika sosok itu adalah... Oh astaga! Benarkah sosok itu adalah pria yang dimaksud?

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiiiii... Ketemu lagi sama aku di Chapt. 2 ya, gak nyangka banget kalau ternyata debut Ff ku bisa dapet feedback dari kalian. Walaupun Reviewnya cuma sedikit, tapi it's okaylah. Namanya juga Author baru. Hhe**

 **Btw, maaf ya kalau mungkin di Chapt. 2 ini agak sedikit ngebosenin atau ada gak nyambungnya. Tapi semuanya pasti akan ada penjelasannya kok di chapt selanjutnya.**

 **Awal-awal mungkin memang masih terfokus sama Kaisoo moment ya, karena kan Chanyeol datengnya di pertengahan. Kaya inspektur Vijay :D , jadi yg udah gak sabar mau liat Chanbaek moment mohon tingkat kesabarannya ditingkatkan lagi. Ehh *dikeplak..**

 **Oh ya aku mau balesin Reviewnya dari para temen-temennya sekaligus aja aku jabarin ya, semoga pertanyaan kalian terjawabkan.**

 **Disini aku sengaja buat karakter Jongin yg gak begitu kuat tapi gak lemah juga sih, apa daya bukan dia gak Gentle tapi kan dia masih anak-anak, dia jadi gak bisa berbuat banyak. Kira-kira siapa ya si Malaikat itu? Yifan apa Chanyeol? Rahasiaa.. Dan kenapa aku buat Baeksoo disini adik kakak? Karena aku bosen ngeliat mereka sahabatan mulu. Sekali-kali kan gak apa, apalagi kalau diperhatiin cocok banget Baekhyun jadi cewek cerewet yg galak, sedangkan Kyungsoo pendiam, jutek dan misterius. Mungkin di awal-awal Kyungsoo akan menderita, tapi semoga aja semua penderitaan dia akan berakhir bahagia. Amiiinn.. Dan masalah penulisan aku, mohon maaf jika masih ada yang kurang. makasih kritikannya, aku bakal berusaha bikin yang lebih rapih lagi ya penulisannya.**

 **Gimana? Lanjut atau enggak nih? Review, please!**

 **Pai-pai :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Monster Sister**

 **Cast:**

 **.** **Byun Baekhyun Exo - Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **. Do Kyungsoo Exo - Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **. Kim Jongin Exo - Jongin (Namja)**

 **. Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **. Kris Exo - Wu Yifan (Namja)**

 **. Suho Exo - Joonmeyon (Namja)**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: GS (Genderswitch),Typos,alur absurd,Penyusunan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD,Cerita murni dari pikiran si penulis. :D**

 **-Happy Reading XoXo-**

 **Summary: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kandung yang saling bertentangan, mereka tidak bisa akur satu sama lain. Hingga suatu ketika, datang seorang malaikat yang berusaha menyatukan mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika kedua gadis itu mencintai Malaikat itu? Akankah hubungan mereka sebagai saudara kandung akan semakin renggang?**

It's Chanbaek, Kaisoo, KrisBaek (Slight), Krissoo (Slight), Chansoo (Slight).

.

.

.

Setelah setengah perjalanan ia baru ingat jika sosok itu adalah yang ia temui di makam orang tuanya tempo hari. Pria dengan tubuh tinggi itu sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya seperti tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menegurnya, saat ia melanjutkan langkahnya, tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

"Ouuchhhh..."

Bola basket melayang bebas ke arah pria tersebut dan mengenai tepat di kepalanya. Kyungsoo sedikit meringis melihatnya, pria itu kini berdiri dan mengambil bola basket itu.

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah berasal dari belakang Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pria itu.

"Hai Dobi, ternyata itu kau? Maafkan aku Dobi." Itu adalah Minho, ternyata dia yang melayangkan bola ke arah Dobi.

"Tak apa Minho, ini bolamu." Jawab Dobi dengan senyumnya. Melihat senyum itu Kyungsoo menjadi hangat meski ia tau itu bukan untuknya.

Minho mengambil bola tersebut kemudian ia kembali melewati Kyungsoo,

"Hai Kyungsoo sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada dilapangan?" Tanya Minho penasaran.

Mata Dobi itu kini melihat ke arah Kyungsoo berada, ia mengernyitkan dahinya bertanya-tanya siapa gadis yang sedang bersama Minho.

"A-aku ingin mencari tempat duduk." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat tapi terbata.

"Oh ayolah Kyungsoo yang manis, disini sangat sepi. Kami khawatir kau akan diculik nanti. Ayo, kita kembali ke lapangan. Kai pasti mencarimu." Ujar Minho merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke lapangan. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Dobi, tapi Dobi itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

Akhirnya pertandingan itu diakhiri dengan kemenangan Jongin. Minho memeluk sang junior yang diakuinya lebih mahir dan memberinya ucapan selamat. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari gadis mungil itu berada. Ia melihat Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke arahnya, saat sampai di hadapannya..

"Kyung kau kemana saj..."

CUP

Satu kecupan manis dan pelukan hangat dari Kyungsoo untuk Jongin.

BLUSH~

Pipi pria itu nyaris berwarna merah. Ia tak menyangka jika ciuman pertamanya di curi oleh Kyungsoo meskipun itu hanya di pipi.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Kkamjong."

"Terima kasih Kyungie." Sahut Jongin mengusap lembut pucuk kepala sahabatnya.

"Kai..."

Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara, suara itu berasal dari dalam kerumunan.

Ternyata itu adalah sang Dobi. Mata Kyungsoo membulat, ternyata pria itu mengenal Jongin. Dunia begitu sempit.

"Hey Hyung! Lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa Jongin.

Dobi itu berjalan menuju tempat Kai.

BUGH!

"Ouuchhh... Hyung!"

Dobi itu meninju kecil lengan Jongin kemudian memeluknya.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, kami semakin yakin jika kau memang pantas untuk kami ikut sertakan di pertandingan yang di adakan di kampusku." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah Hyung? Wahh aku akan sangat senang jika bisa berpartisipasi. Akhirnyaa.." Jongin bernafas lega.

Dobi melepas pelukannya dan menepuk bahu si pria Tan itu kemudian pergi begitu saja. Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya terpaku, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia lemparkan ke sahabatnya, Jongin si pria bertubuh kurus itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, saatnya mereka mengakhiri perkumpulan itu. Dobi itu sudah tak kelihatan sejak kepergiannya tadi, Kyungsoo sangat menyayangkan hal itu.

Dua remaja berbeda jenis kelamin itu kini tengah diperjalanan pulang. Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk tidak menaiki sepedanya, ia masih ingin berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan kaki.

"kkamjong boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memilin tali tas kecilnya.

"Apa?"

"Siapa pria yang tadi memelukmu?"

"Oh itu, ia adalah Park Chanyeol. Senior ku di club. Tapi ia jarang aktif, karena ia sibuk. Kenapa kau menanyakan dia?"

"Ahh tidak, aku hanya pernah bertemunya di makam orangtua ku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kalau tidak salah saat kau yang mengantarkan aku waktu itu. Saat itu Chanyeol seperti habis menghadiri upacara pemakaman. Wajahnya begitu sedih, kami tak sengaja berpapasan." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Oh ya, aku dengar-dengar dari Group di ponselku belum lama ini ibu Dobi Hyung meninggal dunia karena sakit. Ahh aku menyesal karena tidak menghadiri pemakaman ibunya." Sesal Jongin.

"Dobi? Kenapa kau memanggilnya Dobi?"

"Iya panggilan dia Dobi, kau tidak lihat kuping besarnya itu, hem?" Jongin terkekeh.

Sampailah mereka di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih ya Jongin kau sudah mengajakku. Aku senang karena aku bisa menemukan kenalan-kenalan baru. Teman-temanmu sangat baik."

"Sama-sama Kyung. Masuklah kalau tidak nanti kakakmu yang menyeramkan itu akan memergoki kita lalu menghukummu!." Jongin bergidik ngeri.

BUGH!

"Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

Siang ini Baekhyun, Joonmyeon dan Wu yifan tengah berkongkow ria di sebuah kedai kopi. Tapi tampaknya Baekhyun hanya diam saja sejak tadi, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Yifan yang memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak tadi, ia meraih tangan Baekhyun guna untuk menyadarkan wanita itu dari lamunannya.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Yifan.

"Hmm tidak ada, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Katakan apa itu,Baek?" Sahut Joonmyeon.

"Aku sedang memikirkan nasib Kyungsoo. Sudah satu bulan ini ia menganggur dirumah. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan pada anak itu?"

Pernyataan Baekhyun membuat Joonmyeon tersedak, ia terkejut karena baru kali ini sahabatnya itu secara terang-terangan memikirkan tentang adiknya. Tapi pria itu rasa perubahan sikap Baekhyun terjadi semenjak kehadiran Yifan. Ia harus berterimakasih pada pria keturunan cina tersebut.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada adikmu,Baek?" Yifan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ia dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya, karena kelakuannya seperti anak laki-laki. Ia berkelahi dengan temannya."

"Ck ck ck, sungguh luar biasa adikmu, Baek." Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba tercetus di pikiran Joonmyeon.

"Aku tau apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Apa?" Sahut Baekhyun dan Wu Yifan bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sepulang kerja Baekhyun mampir ke sebuh food truck yang menjual bakso ikan. Sudah lama ia tidak makan makanan seperti itu, dulu semasa kuliah Wu Yifan sering mengajaknya makan bakso ikan. Maklum saja, Yifan jauh dari orang tuanya. Ia hanyalah anak perantauan yang menyewa sebuah flat kecil. Yifan jarang mengajak Baekhyun makan di restaurant mewah, ia hanya bisa mengajak kencan Baekhyun ke tempat-tempat biasa saja.

"Wahh aku sangat merindukan makanan ini." Baekhyun bermonolog, diambilnya beberapa buah bakso itu ia pun menyantapnya hingga mulut kecilnya penuh.

Saat ia menikmati bakso itu, tiba-tiba datang seorang ahjuma yang juga ingin membeli bakso ikan tersebut. Baekhyun memberi salam pada ahjuma itu, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau akan kedatangan seorang malaikat dirumahmu." Ucap sang ahjuma tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun mengerjap matanya bingung dengan siapa ahjuma itu berbicara. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya tidak ada orang, bahkan disitu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Maaf, apa nyonya sedang berbicara padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Malaikat itu akan menyatukan dua manusia yang saling bertentangan. Kau dan adikmu.." Lanjut sang ahjuma dengan singkat tapi Baekhyun tetap saja tak mengerti.

"M-malaikat? Apa maksud nyonya?"

"Kau tunggu saja, nanti kau akan mengerti nona."

Ahjuma itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang penuh tanya. Ia tidak tau apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita paruh baya tadi. Ia berusaha untuk mencerna setiap perkataan itu, tapi karena tak kunjung mengerti Baekhyun pun tak peduli dan melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Sesampainya dirumah, saat Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk tidur ia mengirim pesan kepada Joonmyeon, "Joonmyeon, aku rasa ide mu tidak buruk. Aku bersedia melakukannya."

Tak lama pesan itu dibalas, "Baiklah, aku akan menemui orang itu besok dan membicarakannya. Semoga usahamu tidak sia-sia."

.

.

.

"Baek, kapan kau akan mengenalkan adikmu padaku? Kita sudah berhubungan selama 1 bulan lebih tapi kau sekalipun tak pernah mengajakku." Ujar Yifan saat sedang makan siang bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku pasti akan mengenalkanmu, yifan." Jawab Baekhyun, ia sedikit sangsi mengenalkan Yifan dengan adiknya.

"Bagaimana jika nanti malam? Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kerja. Kira-kira aku harus membelikan adikmu apa ya?" Yifan tampak bingung.

"Kau ingin membelikan adikku sesuatu? Kurasa tidak perlu, yifan. Itu sangat berlebihan."

"Tapi tak ada salahnya kan untuk mengambil hati adikmu, agar ia merestui hubungan kita."

Baekhyun menatap Yifan sejenak dengan tatapan sulit di artikan, "Terserah kau saja."

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan siangnya.

.

.

.

"Kau di jemput oleh Yifan?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Yaps, malam ini ia ingin mampir ke rumah ku dan berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo." Jawab Baekhyun sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

"Baguslah, berarti hubunganmu sudah ada kemajuan ya?" Goda Joonmyeon.

"..."

Tak lama Wu Yifan pun datang..

"Aku duluan ya.."

"Baiklah, salam untuk Yifan."

"Pai-pai."

Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil pria yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi kekasihnya lagi. Hubungan itu mengalir begitu saja, yang jelas saat Yifan mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, diperjalanan Yifan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memulai hubungan lagi dengan Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja wanita itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Bakhyun melihat ada sebuah boneka Beruang yang sangat besar, mungkin sebesar tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau membeli boneka itu untuk Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ia akan menyukainya?"

"Itu terlalu manis untuknya. Sudah ku katakan, adikku berkelakuan seperti anak laki-laki."

"Pfftttt.. Jadi apa yang aku beli itu sia-sia?"

"Tidak juga, berikan saja padanya dan berharap ia akan suka."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Saat itu Kyungsoo sedang memasak pasta, ia merasa lapar karena seharian ini Jongin mengajaknya Hunting poto, hobi baru anak berambut jamur itu. Terakhir ia hanya makan kimbab yang ia buat tadi siang untuk bekalnya bersama Jongin, dan kini cacing-cacing di perutnya menuntut untuk di beri makanan lagi.

Ting Tong!

Kyungsoo tau pasti itu kakaknya yang pulang, ia melirik ke arah jam dinding sudah pukul 8 malam. Masih dengan apron yang tertempel di badannya, gadis mungil itu membukakan pintu.

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat seseorang yang datang bersama Baekhyun, dia tau siapa pria yang sedang membawa Boneka beruang besar itu, itu adalah pria yang ia temui di swalayan. Begitu juga dengan Yifan, ia kenal dengan Kyungsoo. Si gadis penuh luka memar.

"Kau!"

Keduanya saling berucap demikian.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, hanya aku pernah bertemu adikmu di swalayan waktu itu." Ujar Yifan terlebih dahulu.

"Oh.. Aku pikir..." Baekhyun sedikit lega.

Kyungsoo membungkukan tubuhnya memberi salam pada Yifan dengan wajah datar.

"Aku Wu Yifan, kau pasti Kyungsoo kan?" Sapa Yifan seramah mungkin.

"Benar, aku Byun Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Ah aku hampir saja lupa, ini ada hadiah untukmu.." Yifan menyodorkan boneka yang tadi ia beli ke arah Kyungsoo.

"A-apa ini?" Kyungsoo nampak canggung, ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, ia takut Baekhyun akan marah. Tapi ternyata sebaliknya, Baekhyun mengangguk menandakan ia memberi izin agar Kyungsoo menerimanya.

"Ambillah.."

"T-terima kasih.."

Kesan pertama Wu yifan terhadap Kyungsoo cukup baik, ia tidak seperti yang di ceritakan oleh Baekhyun. Bahkan Kyungsoo seperti gadis kecil yang pemalu. Tapi luka memar yang ada diwajah Kyungsoo waktu itu menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Yifan, mungkinkah Baekhyun yang melakukannya? Karena jika diingat, betapa Baekhyun membenci adiknya. Itulah yang membuat wanita itu berubah jadi monster.

Yifan dan Baekhyun akhirnya masuk, mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke arah kamarnya untuk menaruh boneka pemberian Yifan. Kyungsoo sejatinya tidak menyukai hal-hal feminim, tapi apa boleh buat ia harus berpura-pura menyukainya didepan dua orang tadi. Kyungsoo meletakkan boneka tersebut di atas lemarinya. Karena pikirnya boneka itu terlalu besar, akan memakan tempat jika diletakkan diranjang kecilnya. Setelah dari kamar, Kyungsoo segera melanjutkan masaknya lagi.

Tak lama Baekhyun datang ke dapur, ia membuatkan secangkir teh untuk kekasihnya. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Sebelum Baekhyun beranjak dari sana, ia menoleh sedikit ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Jika sudah selesai, naiklah ke atas. Kau tak perlu kembali menemui Yifan. Oh ya, ku harap kau menyukai hadiah yang diberikan kekasihku itu, anak manis." Ujar Baekhyun sinis. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Baekhyun, ternyata wanita itu belum sepenuhnya berubah.

Setelah matang pastanya. Kyungsoo membawa piring beserta air minum ke dalam kamarnya. Sejak tadi Wu Yifan menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak akan keluar lagi. Kini ia hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun di ruang tamu.

"Aku seperti orang sakit saja yang harus makan dikamar. Dasar wanita kejam!" Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil memakan pastanya.

"Ternyata pria itu kekasihnya? Astaga dunia sempit sekali. Tapi pria itu kan sungguh aneh, ya kurasa cocoklah dengan Byun Baekhyun yang juga aneh." Timpalnya.

Kembali lagi pada KrisBaek couple..

Kini keduanya tengah bermesraan di sofa tersebut. Tubuh Baekhyun berada di bawah Yifan, entah siapa yang lebih dulu memulainya yang jelas saat ini mereka tengah melakukan adegan panas.

"Kau yakin adikmu sudah tidur? Aku khawatir ia akan melihat kita disini." Bisik Yifan.

"Baiklah, kita pindah ke kamarku saja."

Yifan menggendong tubuh Baekhyun seperti bayi Koala. Baekhyun tampak malu-malu, karena dulu sewaktu di kuliah mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini, hanya sebatas ciuman dan pegangan tangan saja.

Malam ini Baekhyun pasrah dan menyerahkan dirinya pada Yifan. Pria cina kanada itu pun berhasil merobek selaput dara Baekhyun. Dan pergulatan panas itu di akhiri dengan tidurnya mereka yang sangat lelap karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, dimana Baekhyun libur dari pekerjaannya. Jadi sepasang kekasih itu bisa memperpanjang durasi tidur mereka. Yifan terbangun karena ingin buang air kecil, ia melihat Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Pelan-pelan Yifan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari ranjang, ia tidak mau membangunkan wanita itu. Hanya memakai celana boxernya, ia keluar kamar dan pergi menuju toilet.

"Ahh lega sekaliii." Ujar Yifan.

Setelah urusannya selesai, ia pun bergegas kembali masuk ke kamar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tak sengaja Yifan berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo yang juga baru bangun hendak menuju toilet. Gadis itu sungguh cantik, apalagi saat ia baru bangun tidur seperti saat ini.

Hati Yifan berdegup kencang melihat Kyungsoo. Sungguh, gadis itu membuat Yifan tertarik. Meskipun usianya sama dengan mendiang adiknya, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu begitu misterius membuat Yifan penasaran. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk sambil melewatinya. Ia merasa canggung ada orang asing yang menginap dirumahnya, ia tidak terbiasa karena sejak kecil ia hanya hidup bersama Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo." Sapa Yifan.

"Selamat pagi." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

"Tentu saja.." Singkat Kyungsoo.

Yifan memajukan langkahnya ke arah Kyungsoo, ia hendak mengusap kepala gadis itu, reflek tubuh Kyungsoo mundur menjauh dari Yifan. Melihat penolakan itu Yifan tersenyum tipis memaklumi, mungkin ia masih terlalu asing untuk Kyungsoo.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, lanjutkan urusanmu."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Yifan, ia masih mengantuk dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian hari itu, Yifan sering berkunjung ke tempat Baekhyun bahkan pernah ia menginap hingga berhar-hari. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Baekhyun sering kali tidak pulang karena harus tidur di tempat Yifan.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tenang. Pasalnya, semenjak Baekhyun menjalin kasih dengan Wu Yifan sifat kejamnya sedikit memudar. Hanya saja Baekhyun masih berbicara sinis dan dingin kepada gadis bermata besar itu.

Tapi ada yang aneh, Kyungsoo merasa Yifan adalah pria yang suka menggoda wanita. Ia sering kali tak sengaja memergoki Yifan tengah menerima telepon di halaman belakang dan itu sepertinya dari seorang wanita karena ia begitu mesra.

Tapi ada yang aneh dari Yifan, ia memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik, selayaknya adik dan kakak. Tapi jika mereka sedang bersama Baekhyun, Yifan seketika menjadi orang yang asing. Awalnya Kyungsoo menganggap itu hal biasa, mengingat Baekhyun yang mempunyai sifat cemburu berlebihan. Mungkin Yifan mencoba untuk menjaga perasaan kekasihnya.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Ya, dia tidak pernah mau menerima hadiah pemberian dari calon kakak iparnya. Sepenglihatannya, Yifan justru lebih sering memberikannya hadiah ketimbang memberikan Baekhyun. Pernah Baekhyun memergoki aksi Yifan saat pria itu berniat memberikan sebuah gelang cantik untuk adiknya, jelas itu menuai kecurigaan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Hingga terjadi keributan dirumah itu, untuk pertama kalinya Yifan menyaksikan _**'pertunjukan sirkus'**_ antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Jauh didalam hatinya, Kyungsoo merasa penasaran apa yang membuat Yifan selalu saja bertindak demikian?. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir kakaknya cukup cantik, bahkan Baekhyun bukan wanita sembarangan. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengajak bicara Yifan, tapi ia takut itu malah membahayakan dirinya.

.

.

.

Sore ini Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi menonton film di bioskop. Kali ini pemuda itu tidak dengan sepedanya, ia membawa salah satu koleksi mobil tua milik ayahnya. Sebuah Cadillac hitam tahun 1953 terparkir di depan rumah keluarga Byun. Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo disamping mobil, ia mengenakan Kaos hitam polos dan blue jeans. Jongin sangat manis hari itu.

"Hai Kkamjong.."

Kyungsoo mengenakan Hotpants, kemeja Tunic putih polos, snikers serta sunglassess yang dikaitkan dikepalanya itu berlari kecil ke arah Jongin.

"Cantik sekali." Batin Jongin.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memergoki Jongin yang tak berkedip menatap ke arahnya. Gadis itu tidak suka, karena wajah Jongin tampak seperti orang bodoh.

"Yak! Kkamjong apa yang kau lihat, hah!" Teriak Kyungsoo menyadarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak seperti itu?"

"Kau tampak bodoh, kkamjong!"

"..."

Kyungsoo melihat penampilan Jongin dari atas ke bawah, nampaknya tak begitu buruk. Ia juga menoleh ke arah mobil yang di bawa oleh Jongin.

"Wahhh, kau menepati janjimu." Ujar Kyungsoo meraba-raba mobil Jongin. Begitu mulus meskipun itu adalah mobil tua, Tn. Kim begitu merawatnya.

"Tentu, aku berhasil meminjam salah satu koleksi ayahku hanya untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau senang?"

"Kau yang terbaik, kkamjong."

Chu~

Lagi-lagi Jongin mendapatkan ciuman manis dari gadis yang ia sukai. Rasanya seperti ingin melayang saja detik itu juga.

"Ayo cepat filmnya sebentar lagi akan mulai." Ujar Jongin. Mereka pun bergegas ke bioskop.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di bioskop, tak disangka ternyata Kaisoo bertemu dengan KrisBaek. Hari ini Baekhyun bolos kerja, ia meminta Yifan untuk mengajaknya pergi ke bioskop. Yifan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo juga ada disana, terlebih karena gadis itu bersama pemuda.

"Kalian disini juga?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memeluk lengan pria tampan nan tinggi disampingnya dengan mesra, seperti sengaja ingin memamerkannya.

Jongin membungkuk memberi salam pada dua orang dewasa itu.

"Ya, kami sedang berkencan." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya. Ia melirik ke arah Yifan yang sedang menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya itu.

"Berkencan? Kau bilang pemuda ini hanya sahabatmu?" Baekhyun terlihat menyindir mengingat kejadian tempo hari.

"Tentu, kau tau.. Sahabat jadi cinta."

Jongin terkejut mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya. Ia bingung apa maksud Kyungsoo tapi dilain sisi tak dipungkiri jika ia sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Siapa namamu anak muda?" Sapa Yifan dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"Kim Jongin." Jawab Jongin.

Yifan hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah ya kami duluan karena film kami sudah mau mulai. Oh ya Kyungsoo malam ini sepertinya aku tidak pulang. Kau jangan menungguku." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian ia pergi begitu saja dengan Yifan.

Kyungsoo masih melihat ke arah mereka, tak lama Yifan menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Kyungsoo segera membalikan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Jongin agar beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Setelah filmnya selesai, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan di salah satu kedai ramen yang ada di Seoul. Mereka memilih untuk duduk di bangku-bangku yang ada diluar, udara malam di Seoul sedang sejuk saat itu.

Kini keduanya tengah sibuk menghabiskan ramen berukuran sedang itu. Jongin akui bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki selera makan yang banyak.

"Jadi itu kekasih kakakmu?" Tanya Jongin disela-sela makannya.

"Yaps! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Cukup tampan, tapi aku rasa mereka kurang serasi."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau bisa menilai seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, Yifan sepertinya terlalu dingin. Tidak seperti kakakmu yang manja dengannya."

"..."

"Kyung.."

"Hmmmm.."

"Aku merasa Yifan tak henti-hentinya menatapmu tadi. Apa kau mengetahui hal itu? Jangan-jangan ia tertarik denganmu."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo tersedak, Jongin membantunya memberikan air minum pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak apa?" Jongin memastikan.

"Bodoh!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin dengan sumpit yang sedang ia pegang, dan pemuda itu kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, aku kan hanya mengira-ngira." Sahut Jongin meringis.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia sendiri tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Yang jelas Kyungsoo patut akui jika Jongin sangat peka.

Sementara ditempat lain..

"Baek.." Panggil Yifan, saat itu Baekhyun tengah berdiri dibalkon apartment Yifan. Mereka baru saja sampai.

"Ada apa?"

Yifan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan erat membuat wanita itu sedikit tersipu.

"Kapan kau akan memanggil orang itu ke rumah? Bukankah ini sudah hampir sebulan dari keputusanmu waktu itu."

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa. Benar juga, menurutmu baiknya kapan?"

"Bagaimana jika besok, aku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik kan Baek."

"Besok?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku ke dalam dulu. Aku akan menghubungi Joonmyeon untuk menyuruh orang itu datang besok." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya, dan masuk ke dalam. Lalu Wu Yifan mengeluarkan senyum liciknya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini hujan cukup deras bagi siapa saja yang ada di kota Seoul pasti akan merasakan malas yang luar biasa. Mereka akan lebih memilih bergumul di atas ranjang ketimbang beraktivitas.

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati sarapannya, ia membuat Mie instant dan susu cokelat hangat sambil menonton acara favoritnya di pagi hari, yaitu serial kartun.

TING.. TONG..

Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang langsung bergegas ke arah pintu, pasti itu Baekhyun pikirnya.

CEKLEK!

Matanya membesar saat ia melihat sosok tinggi yang tengah sibuk melipat payung berwarna biru mudanya. Warna yang cukup manis untuk pria sepertinya.

"P-Park Chan.." Batin Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang sadar pintunya terbuka, akhirnya menoleh ke arah gadis yang ada di ambang pintu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, ia seperti pernah melihat Kyungsoo sebelumnya, tapi dimana?

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol. Aku mahasiswa fisika yang mempunyai kerja sambilan sebagai guru Home Schooling. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi gurumu. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang waktu itu ia temui.

"Aku Byun Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo membungkuk.

Ia mempersilahkan pria itu masuk, ada aura yang berbeda ketika Chanyeol memasuki rumah Kyungsoo, Hujan serasa berirama dengan indahnya tatkala pria itu mengeluarkan senyumannya. Suara berat itu mampu meredam suara petir yang sangat menakutkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarkan, Oh bahkan semesta saja menyambut baik kehadiran Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo rasa, rumahnya baru saja kedatangan Malaikat. Tapi, Saat ini bukan perasaan senang yang hinggap di hatinya melainkan perasaan penuh tanya. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa datang kerumahnya dan siapa yang telah mengirimnya?.

TAP

TAP

Sekali lagi, Langkah kaki Park chanyeol terdengar seperti tuts-tuts piano yang sedang dimainkan oleh Yiruma.

Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kebingungan, Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Ia membuka mantelnya dan Kyungsoo membantunya menggantungkan di gantungan yang ada di samping pintu masuk.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa datang kesini, Aku datang atas dasar rekomendasi Tn. Joonmyeon. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"..." Kyungsoo tak kenal, karena Baekhyun tak pernah mengenalkan Joonmyeon padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ohh.. Dia kakakku." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Ya, mereka memintaku untuk menjadi guru Home Schooling mu. Sebenarnya sudah satu bulan yang lalu Tn. Joonmyeon menghubungiku, hanya saja baru tadi malam ia mengkonfirmasi lagi. Maaf jika terkesan mendadak, apa mereka tidak memberitahumu? Tampaknya kau terkejut."

"Begitulah.." Jawabnya, "Ternyata wanita itu masih memikirkan nasibku, aku kira ia akan menelantarkanku begitu saja." Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Ujar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol akhirnya memulai hari pertamanya sekolah. Seperti mimpi, ia bisa berdekatan dan bercengkrama dengan pria yang sangat menarik perhatiannya belakangan ini, pria yang baru saja ia temui dua kali ternyata kini menjadi gurunya. Ada apa ini? Pertanda apa ini? Apa Ayah dan Ibu mendengar isi hati Kyungsoo?, Bahkan kini mata besar nan indah itu bisa dengan leluasa melihat wajah Chanyeol dari dekat, hingga wangi parfume sang Dobi pun bisa tercium ke hidung Kyungsoo.

Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jongin dan menceritakan kejadian ini padanya. Ia semakin bersemangat untuk belajar, mungkin akan semakin seru jika Jongin sesekali main ke tempat Kyungsoo saat ada Chanyeol. Gadis itu sengaja akan menjadikan ini sebagai kejutan untuk Jongin.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, tak terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu selama 3 jam untuk kegiatan belajar mengajarnya. Kesan pertama Kyungsoo terhadap gurunya itu sangat baik, bahkan Chanyeol sabar menghadapi Kyungsoo yang ternyata lemah dalam bidang matematikanya.

Kringggg...

Kringggg...

Telepon rumah Kyungsoo berdering, gadis itu segera menuju ke telepon itu berada.

"Ya, ini kediaman keluarga Byun."

"Guru mu sudah datang?"

Oh ternyata itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Sudah, bahkan ia sudah bersiap untuk pergi."

"Baiklah, aku harap kau dapat belajar dengan baik. Nanti malam aku pulang."

"Tunggu, apa kau akan pulang bersama Yifan?"

Diseberang sana Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Apa maksud adiknya menanyakan Yifan?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Tidak, Yifan akan ke Cina siang ini. Lusa ia baru kembali ke korea."

"Syukurlah.." Batin Kyungsoo.

"Dengar gadis bodoh, ku harap kau jangan salah paham atas apa yang aku lakukan. Aku hanya tidak sudih jika kelak mempunyai adik dengan latar belakangan yang buruk. Aku rasa Home Schooling itu baik untuk gadis liar sepertimu."

"Oh begitukah? Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Baek. _**kau sungguh kakak yang baik**_!" Sindir Kyungsoo dingin dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tamu, Hujan diluar juga sudah berhenti sejak satu yang lalu. Suara kicauan burung-burung pun mulai terdengar lagi, anehnya siang ini ada Pelangi yang tampak terlihat jelas dari jendela rumah keluarga Byun, Pelangi itu sangat dekat, hingga Kyungsoo merasa hanya membutuhkan satu langkah maka ia bisa menggapai Pelangi tersebut. Sebenarnya siapa Park Chanyeol itu? Apa dia memang seorang malaikat? Tidak ada yang tau. :D

"Selain aku apa kau mempunyai murid lain?" Tanya Kyungsoo membantu Chanyeol membereskan beberapa buku di atas meja.

"Tadinya aku mempunyai empat orang murid, tapi dua di antaranya sudah lulus. Dan sekarang mereka sudah kuliah. Sisanya tinggal kau dan seseorang yang setelah ini akan aku kunjungi."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya nona. Apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengambil home schooling? Apa kau tidak suka berada dilingkungan sekolah pada umumnya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Oh itu.. Aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Kyungsoo menjawabnya tanpa malu.

"Apa kau melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ya, aku berkelahi dengan teman pria ku. Orang tuanya tidak terima. Dan kakakku mungkin lebih menginginkan aku untuk dirumah saja."

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menjawab lagi. Tapi matanya terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol pun pamit pada Kyungsoo. Karena ia harus lanjut mengajar di murid lainnya.

"Kau tidak makan siang dulu, aku bisa membuatkanmu..."

"Tidak nona terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi besok." Potong Chanyeol kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Baekhyun pulang, sudah berapa hari tidak pulang ke rumah membuatnya rindu akan ranjang hangat miliknya. Hari ini ia sangat sibuk, bahkan ia sampai tidak bisa mengantar Yifan ke bandara.

Kyungsoo masih asyik menonton tv dengan semangkuk Popcorn dipangkuannya. Gadis itu tau kedatangan kakaknya, hanya saja ia merasa tidak ada yang harus di bicarakan jadi ia berpura-pura tidak menghiraukannya.

Baekhyun melewati Kyungsoo menuju dapur, ia melihat persediaan makan sudah mulai habis. Terpaksa ia mengambil susu instant milik Kyungsoo, karena ia merasa haus.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Kyungsoo, keduanya saling diam. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan betapa wanita itu sedang kelelahan, terbukti dari hembusan nafasnya yang melemah. Ia melirik ke arah minuman yang ada di tangan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo merasa tidak terima karena kakaknya sudah meminum susu miliknya tanpa meminta izin.

"Kau meminum susu milikku?" Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit ketus.

"Apa?" Baekhyun melirik sebentar ke arah susu itu. "Aku hanya memintanya satu, besok aku akan menggantinya. Lagipula sejak kapan kau perhitungan denganku, bukankah ini juga kau beli dari uangku?" Timpalnya masih santai.

"Tetap saja itu milikku, kau saja tidak suka kan jika milikmu aku ambil?" Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau jangan berlebihan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kembalikan susuku!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tak menyangka Kyungsoo begitu mempermasalahkan susunya, kini ia menjadi ikut-ikutan kesal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang apa?" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ku rasa kau mendengarnya, Byun Baekhyun!" Jawab Kyungsoo sinis.

"Persetan denganmu!" Baekhyun bukannya memberikan susu itu melainkan mengguyur adiknya dengan susu tersebut.

"Rasakan ini gadis bodoh tidak tau diri!" Tambah Baekhyun. Ia pun meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

BLAM

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Sementara Kyungsoo terpaku dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat.

"Ya tuhan ku rasa aku sudah tidak sanggup harus tinggal bersama gadis itu, cepatlah kau menikahi ku Wu Yifan!" Baekhyun bermonolog di depan cerminnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo sudah siap menunggu kedatangan gurunya. Tapi ia heran kenapa sudah sesiang ini Baekhyun belum berangkat ke kantor. Bahkan wanita itu masih sibuk di dapur membuat sarapan yang tentu saja hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu di halaman rumahnya saja, Hitung-hitung ia menghindari Baekhyun karena kejadian semalam. Tak lama..

"Selamat pagi nona Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah pagar, ia melihat Park Chanyeol ternyata sudah datang dan menghampirinya. Hati gadis itu begitu senang, pipinya merona karena hari ini Park Chanyeol tampak tampan dengan celana jeans hitam, kaos putih polos dan kemeja kotak-kotak yang sengaja ia jadikan luaran.

"Kau sudah datang?" Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Menunggumu." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kenapa menungguku disini?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin duduk-duduk sambil menikmati udara pagi."

Tak lama kemudian...

CEKLEK

Pintu rumah Kyungsoo terbuka. Chanyeol melihat ke arah sana, siapa gerangan yang membuka pintu tersebut, ia masih berada di posisi semula, di bangku halaman bersama Kyungsoo.

Seperti melihat seorang bidadari mata besar milik Dobi itu tak hentinya menatap sosok yang baru keluar dari dalam rumah.

Itu adalah Byun Baekhyun..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huaaa... Chanyeol terpesona sama si Monster Baekhyun! Sementara si Yifan nyimpen hasrat sama si Kyungsoo, terus gimana nasib Jongin? Kayanya Jongin cuma jadi rempesan gorengan aja diantara Chanyeol sama Yifan. Hixs.. Hixs..**

 **Buat yang nunggu Chanbaek moment sabar ya, ternyata di Chapt. Ini aku belum bisa adain. Tapi aku janji di Next Chapt. Bakal ada mereka kok. *kiss**

 **Maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu tapi aku mau ucapin makasih buat yang udah support aku buat tetep lanjutin FF ini.**

 **Review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Monster Sister**

 **Cast:**

 **.** **Byun Baekhyun Exo - Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **. Do Kyungsoo Exo - Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **. Kim Jongin Exo - Jongin (Namja)**

 **. Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **. Kris Exo - Wu Yifan (Namja)**

 **. Suho Exo - Joonmeyon (Namja)**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: GS (Genderswitch),Typos,alur absurd,Penyusunan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD,Cerita murni dari pikiran si penulis. :D**

 **-Happy Reading XoXo-**

 **Summary: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kandung yang saling bertentangan, mereka tidak bisa akur satu sama lain. Hingga suatu ketika, datang seorang malaikat yang berusaha menyatukan mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika kedua gadis itu mencintai Malaikat itu? Akankah hubungan mereka sebagai saudara kandung akan semakin renggang?**

It's Chanbaek, Kaisoo, KrisBaek (Slight), Krissoo (Slight), Chansoo (Slight).

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah siap untuk pergi bekerja, pasalnya Joonmyeon memintanya untuk bertemu dengan salah satu partner perusahaannya di salah satu perkantoran yang ada di Seoul, maka itu Baekhyun berangkat lebih siang dari biasanya. Pagi ini ia mengenakan terusan putih sebawah lutut dengan cardigan berwarna mocca, siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan berkata bahwa Baekhyun sungguh manis. Auranya sebagai wanita karir dan pintar mampu menghipnotis Chanyeol hanya dalam sekejap.

Sementara Baekhyun yang mendapati adiknya sedang duduk bersama pria asing pun akhirnya membelokkan kakinya ke arah mereka duduk.

"Maaf anda..." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol. Guru Home Schooling nona Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memberi salam.

"Oh ternyata kau, astaga aku tak percaya jika kau masih sangat muda. Ku pikir kau adalah teman adikku." Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum, senyuman itu begitu indah bagi Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya diam memutar bola matanya malas, "Senyum palsu..." Batinnya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus pergi. Semoga kau BETAH selama mengajar adikku ini, karena adikku ini agak sedikit sulit dimengerti." Sindir Baekhyun sedikit menegaskan kata betahnya sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Tentu saja, No.. Hmm Nyo.." Chanyeol tidak tau harus menyebut Baekhyun dengan sebutan apa.

"Panggil saja dia Nona, meski usianya sudah 35 tahun tapi ia belum menikah." Sahut Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Baekhyun malu, seketika suasana menjadi canggung.

"Sial! Awas kau Kyungsoo." Dalam hati Baekhyun sambil melirik tajam ke arah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol akhirnya percaya dengan istilah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Meski sejujurnya ia sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui usia Baekhyun yang terlampaui jauh dengannya tapi menurut Chanyeol Baekhyun adalah wanita yang berkharismatik. Baekhyun adalah tipe Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Baekhyun berniat untuk mampir ke swalayan karena mengingat persediaan makanannya sudah hampir habis. Ia sibuk memilih-milih makanan yang akan ia beli. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari kejauhan yaitu si Dobi Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun..

"Selamat malam nona Baekhyun." Sapa Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Kau mengejutkanku, kau disini juga?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, ada yang harus ku beli." Chanyeol menunjuk ke keranjang belanjaannya.

"Nona, setelah ini bisakah kita minum kopi sebentar?" Tawar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berakhir di kedai kopi seberang swalayan tadi. Chanyeol memesan secangkir cappucino sedangkan Baekhyun coffee latte. Mereka begitu menikmati kopi masing-masing, keduanya masih tampak canggung. Chanyeol mengakhiri keheningan itu..

"Begini Nona, aku mengajakmu kesini hanya untuk membicarakan soal Nona Kyungsoo."

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengetahui apa yang pria itu bicarakan padanya.

"Kenapa dia?" Jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Apa benar ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah yang dulu karena berkelahi?"

"Benar."

"Kenapa anda memilih untuk Home Schooling ketimbang memasukannya lagi ke sekolah biasa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin dia membuat masalah. Kyungsoo itu... Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengerti dirinya. Yang jelas, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Kyungsoo masuk ke sekolah biasa, jadi biar dia belajar denganmu. Tanpa ruang lingkup yang luas. Aku mempercayakannya padamu."

DEG

Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh disini, Baekhyun seolah-olah menjelaskan bahwa dirinya dan Kyungsoo telah terjadi sesuatu. Tapi ia belum berani menyimpulkannya.

"Baiklah Nona, aku akan bekerja keras. Terima kasih karena telah mempercayakannya padaku."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Baekhyun yang lebih dulu mengakhiri pertemuan itu. Ia pamit pada Chanyeol, keduanya saling membungkuk, disaat yang bersamaan tanpa sengaja kepala mereka malah saling terbentur.

DUGH!

"Ouchhh..." Baekhyun kesakitan dan sibuk mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

Reflek melihat itu, Chanyeol segera menyentuh kepala wanita yang tingginya hanya sebahunya saja. Ia memeriksa bagian mana yang sakit, jarak mereka saat ini begitu dekat. Hembusan nafas Dobi itu terhirup oleh Baekhyun, aroma Mint-nya begitu menyejukkan. Seketika Baekhyun tersadar..

"Hmm aku tidak apa, Chanyeol." Keduanya menjadi canggung, mata Baekhyun tak fokus melirik kemana saja. Seperti menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Ya Yifan, orang itu sudah dua hari mengajar disini. Ku rasa mereka baik-baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun sedang menerima telepon dari Yifan. Saat ini ia sudah sampai dirumah dan berada dikamar tercintanya.

"Baguslah.. Ku harap adikmu bisa menjadi lebih baik. Kau tau dia masih sangat muda, tidak baik jika ia tidak disibukan dengan hal-hal seperti sekolah. Aku khawatir adikmu akan tumbuh menjadi gadis liar yang tidak terkontrol." Sahut Yifan dari seberang sana.

"Kau benar anggap saja aku sedang melakukan amanat mendiang orang tuaku." Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat masa-masa Kyungsoo baru lahir ke dunia dan bagaimana perubahan sikap ayahnya terhadapnya.

 _ ***flashback On**_

 _ **Setelah kematian ibunya akibat melahirkan Kyungsoo satu tahun lalu, Akhirnya Baekhyun baru mau menata lagi hidupnya yang sempat sangat berantakan, Gadis yang saat itu masih berusia 20 tahun tersebut merasa sangat sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa ia telah kehilangan ibunya. Hari-hari dilalui dengan meratapi kesedihannya, tapi berkat ketegaran hatinya, ia mulai bangkit.**_

 _ **Saat itu Kyungsoo sudah beranjak usia 1 tahun, ada baby sitter yang merawatnya karena Tn. Byun sibuk bekerja seperti biasa. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh adik kecilnya itu, sekalipun saat ia tak sengaja mendapati Kyungsoo dikeadaan sakit atau menangis di dalam keranjang bayinya karena ingin di gendong, ia merasa haram jika harus bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak peduli dengan tumbuh kembang adiknya sendiri.**_

 _ **"Ayah, hari ini kan ayah libur. Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan, aku sedang suntuk karena tugas kuliahku." Rengek Baekhyun dengan manja.**_

 _ **"Maaf Baek bukan ayah tidak mau, tapi besok kan hari ulang tahun adikmu yang pertama. Kita harus mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuknya." Jawab Tn. Byun mengelus rambut halus milik putri sulungnya.**_

 _ **"Jadi ayah lebih memilih untuk persiapan pesta anak itu daripada aku?" Baekhyun mulai merajuk.**_

 _ **"..." Ayahnya hanya diam.**_

 _ **"Aku tak percaya jika ayah setega ini padaku, selama satu tahun aku begitu sulit untuk melanjutkan hidupku, bahkan ayah tidak ada disampingku karena sibuk bekerja dan mengurus Kyungsoo. Apa ayah pernah tau bagaimana hidupku setelah kematian ibu? Ayah sungguh tidak adil."**_

 _ **"Baekhyun!" Panggil ayahnya.**_

 _ **Tapi sayang Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan kamar Tn. Byun. Ia pergi tanpa tujuan, saat ini ia tidak tau harus mengadu pada siapa. Karena Wu Yifan saja sudah meninggalkannya setahun yang lalu, kini Baekhyun hanya seorang diri duduk di sebuah taman mengeluarkan segala luapan emosionalnya.**_

 _ **Hari sudah berganti malam, tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung pulang. Ayahnya mulai khawatir, meskipun sudah duduk dibangku kuliah Baekhyun tetaplah gadis manja ayahnya. Tn. Byun memutuskan untuk mencari kemana perginya Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Tn. Byun sudah mengelilingi seluruh kota Seoul tapi ia tak juga menemui putrinya. Tn. Byun bahkan tidak tau siapa saja sahabat putrinya, mungkin saja anaknya saat ini sedang menginap disana.**_

 _ **Tapi ternyata pikirannya salah saat ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah duduk di pinggir jalan seperti orang gila. Gadis itu menekuk tubuhnya hingga wajahnya tertutup oleh kedua lututnya. Tn. Byun bisa mengenali itu Baekhyun dari pakaian yang ia pakai tadi siang.**_

 _ **"Astaga Baekhie..."**_

 _ **Tn. Byun keluar dari mobilnya berniat untuk menemui putrinya itu,**_

 _ **"Baekhieeee!" Panggil Tn. Byun**_

 _ **Baekhyun mendengar suara ayahnya sedang memanggilnya, ia mendongakkan kepala.**_

 _ **"Ayah..." Lirih gadis yang sudah sangat kacau itu. Hatinya begitu sedih saat ini.**_

 _ **"Bangunlah sayang.." Ayah Baekhyun membantu Baekhyun berdiri, tapi apa yang Ia dapatkan? Baekhyun malah menghempaskan tangan Tn. Byun.**_

 _ **"Untuk apa ayah mencariku? Hixs.. Hixs.."**_

 _ **Syukurlah jalanan disekitar situ sudah mulai sepi, mengingat ini sudah tengah malam.**_

 _ **"Karena kau anak ayah.." Lirih Tn. Byun**_

 _ **"Tidak, anakmu hanya Byun Kyungsoo." Teriak Baekhyun.**_

 _ **"Apa yang kau katakan? Kalian anak ayah, ayah sangat menyayangi kalian. Percayalah nak."**_

 _ **"Ku mohon pergi dari sini, aku tidak butuh ayah. Aku bisa hidup sendiri! Ayah urus saja anak kesayangan ayah itu, bukankah tinggal beberapa menit lagi ia akan berulangtahun?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Tn. Byun, ia pergi ke seberang jalan. Disusul oleh Tn. Byun.**_

 _ **Tapi siapa sangka, saat Tn. Byun berlari guna menyusul putrinya ada sebuah mobil van hitam yang melaju sangat cepat.**_

 _ **Tiiiinnnnn... Tiiiiiiiiinnnnn...**_

 _ **"ARGGGGHHHHHH!"**_

 _ **CIIITTTTTTT**_

 _ **Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, matanya terbelalak saat melihat tubuh ayahnya terpental sangat jauh. Ia tak percaya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ayahnya tertabrak sebuah mobil.**_

 _ **"Ayaaahhhh!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah Tn. Byun.**_

 _ **"Ayahhhhhhh..." Lirih Baekhyun saat melihat ayahnya sudah berlumuran darah, bahkan sulit untuk membuka mulutnya.**_

 _ **"Baek... Argghhh.."**_

 _ **"Bertahanlah ayah, aku akan menghubungi ambulans." Baekhyun begitu panik.**_

 _ **"Baekkk.. Uhukkkk.."**_

 _ **Baekhyun terhenti saat ia melihat tampaknya ayahnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.**_

 _ **"Apa yang ingin ayah katakan? Hixs hixs.."**_

 _ **"A...yah sa..ngat.. Uhukkk.. Menyayangimu Baek.."**_

 _ **Baekhyun meraih tangan ayahnya dan sibuk menciuminya. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir, air mata penuh penyesalan karena telah marah pada ayahnya.**_

 _ **"Ber..janjilah u..ntukk menjaga adikmu. Apapun yang terjadi..."**_

 _ **"Dan katakan padanya..."**_

 _ **Sejenak Tn. Byun terdiam, matanya mulai terpejam. Baekhyun semakin panik..**_

 _ **"Ayah..."**_

 _ **"Selamat ulang ta...hun..."**_

 _ **Disaat yang bersamaan akhirnya Tn. Byun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Baekhyun sungguh tidak percaya, ini seperti mimpi baginya karena dengan terpaksa ia menyandang status anak yatim piatu diusianya yang masih sangat muda, disaat ia masih membutuhkan uluran tangan orang tuanya, bahkan gadis itu belum sempat membahagiakan mereka. Semua terlalu cepat...**_

 _ **Kedua orang tuanya harus meninggal tepat hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo hanya berbeda tahunnya saja. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun menutup hatinya untuk menyayangi Kyungsoo, tak akan ia biarkan rasa sayang hinggap di hatinya untuk gadis bermata besar itu. Obsesinya akan kesuksesan benar-benar menggelapkan mata dan membutakan hatinya. Kepahitan dimasa lalu membuat gadis itu menjadi sekeras batu, jauh dari kata Cinta. Ia pikir dengan menjadi sukses dan mandiri, maka ia akan mampu menghidupi Kyungsoo dan tentunya ia bisa mengendalikan adiknya sesuka hatinya kelak. Ini bukan akhir, tetapi pertunjukan ini baru saja akan dimulai.**_

 _ ***Flashback End**_

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

Lamunan Baek buyar, matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku ingin istirahat. Aku rasa aku sangat lelah."

Suara Baekhyun mendadak bergetar menahan tangis.

"Baiklah, selamat malam sayang."

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya, ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menangis dibalik selimut tebalnya itu.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Lirihnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mulai membaca situasi rumah keluarga Byun, ia memutar otak bagaimana caranya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia menukar jam belajar Kyungsoo menjadi malam hari, karena ia tau Baekhyun harus bekerja di pagi hari dan pulang di malam harinya.

Tak terasa sudah seminggu Chanyeol mengajar di rumah Kyungsoo. Setiap hari diam-diam ia mencuri pandang kepada Baekhyun dan selalu memperhatikan wanita itu. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Tentu saja semakin hari ia semakin menyukai Park Chanyeol, tak khayal jika di dinding kamarnya telah tertulis sebuah tulisan yang ia tulis dengan menggunakan Liptik, **"I love u, Dobi."**

Sewaktu ketika Baekhyun masuk ke kamar adiknya, ia pernah melihat tulisan itu. Hanya saja ia tidak tau Dobi itu siapa, menurutnya Dobi adalah nama yang aneh, bukan seperti nama orang korea. Lagipula apa pentingnya Kyungsoo? Ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol tak sabar untuk menanti kepulangan Baekhyun, sedari tadi ia tampak gelisah. Itu bisa terlihat oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu merasa penasaran.

"Kau tampak gelisah, ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"Tidak, lanjutkan belajarmu. Sampai dimana kita tadi...?"

"Apa kau sedang ada janji? Sejak tadi kau melihat ke arah jam."

"Nona..."

CEKLEK

"Aku pulanggggg..."

Akhirnya yang di tunggu-tunggu datang, sontak Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya ia siap menyambut pujaan hatinya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Tapi seketika senyuman itu memudar saat ia mendapati Baekhyun pulang bersama seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Wu Yifan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, ia begitu malas karena kedatangan Yifan. Ia mulai merasa sudah tidak aman dirumahnya sendiri.

"Selamat malam Nona." Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum kecutnya.

"Ahh.. Yifan kenalkan ini guru Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol."

Yifan dan Chanyeol saling berjabat tangan. Kyungsoo pura-pura sibuk dengan tugasnya. Yifan melirik sebentar ke arah gadis mungil yang sudah seminggu tak ia temui itu.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Apa ia belajar dengan baik?" Tanya Yifan, Kyungsoo mendecih mendengar itu.

"Tentu tuan, ia adalah murid yang baik. Sejauh ini sudah lumayan pesat perubahannya."

"Bagus kalau begitu.."

"Yasudah, kami tinggal dulu. Selamat melanjutkan." Sahut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sejenak menatap ke arah Chanyeol. ia teringat akan insiden malam itu, saat tak sengaja keduanya terbentur. Harum nafas pemuda itu masih melekat diingatan Baekhyun. Seketika ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, Baekhyun berusaha untuk melupakan itu semua. Karena yang ia tau, hanya Yifanlah yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

KrisBaek pun masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa rasa canggung. Ada rasa sesak didada Chanyeol, kenapa ia tidak rela melihat itu semua? Salahnya yang berani menyukai wanita seperti Baekhyun yang sudah pasti akan mengencani pria yang mapan dan dewasa. Sangat berbanding jauh dengannya.

Wajah sedih itu ternyata terlihat oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo begitu peka terhadap Chanyeol, maklum saja karena ia menyukai pemuda itu. Tapi percuma saja jika Kyungsoo menanyakannya pada Chanyeol, pasti ia tidak akan menjelaskannya.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari mengajar di tempat Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan basket. Hanya ada ia seorang, Ia meluapkan kesedihan hatinya dengan memainkan bola tersebut, namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil masuk ke dalam ring. Pemuda itu semakin kesal, seolah tak mempedulikan rasa lelahnya ia terus saja berlari kesana kemari dan mendriblekan basket tersebut hingga masuk ke ring. Lagi-lagi meleset, akhirnya ia melempar bola itu ke sembarang arah dan menjatuhkan dirinya dengan nafas yang menderu.

"Arggggghhhhh! Kau sungguh bodoh Park Chanyeol. Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu terlebih dahulu? Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai wanita yang sudah memiliki kekasih?" Lirihnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Kyungsoo bangun lebih awal daripada Baekhyun, kali ini ada sesuatu yang ia butuhkan dari kakaknya. Demi mengambil hati wanita monster itu, Kyungsoo harus bersusah payah membuatkannya sarapan serta bekal makanan untuknya. Apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan?

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo dari arah meja makan. Ia menoleh..

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu dan Yifan sarapan, makanlah dulu."

"Oh, tumben sekali. Bahkan kau membuatkan ku Bekal segala.." Baekhyun terlihat meremehkan makanan buatan adiknya.

Ia duduk di bangku yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik ke arah pintu kamar Baekhyun, kenapa makhluk tinggi itu tak ikut keluar bersama Baekhyun?

"Mana Yifan? Kenapa ia tidak keluar bersamamu?"

"Ia masih tidur, sepertinya ia akan disini sampai menunggu ku pulang. Kenapa?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil memotongi pancake diatas piringnya.

"Baek, ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Apa? Katakan saja."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak yakin akan hal ini, tapi mengingat sekarang ia tidak memiliki kesibukan apapun, maka ia semakin sulit untuk bisa menyisihkan uang sakunya.

"Bisakah kau berikan aku uang?"

Baekhyun sejenak berhenti dan melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang ada di bangku depannya.

"Untuk apa? Apakah uang saku bulananku tidak cukup?"

"Kim Jongin hari ini berulang tahun. Dan aku..."

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, ia meletakan garpunya dengan kasar.

"Jadi kau akan memberikan hadiah untuk kekasihmu itu, hem?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Jika kau tidak sanggup untuk memberikannya hadiah, kau tidak perlu memaksakannya. Kau pikir aku bekerja dari pagi hingga malam hanya untuk membelikan hadiah pada kekasihmu yang kurus itu?" Baekhyun bersedekap dengan wajah menyebalkannya itu.

"Tapi hanya kali ini saja ku mohon, Baek. Kau bisa memotong uang saku ku kalau kau mau?" Kyungsoo kali ini tampak memohon.

"Bagus.. Aku senang kau memohon padaku, gadis bodoh." Batin Baekhyun.

"Ku mohon, Baek.." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Baek memilih untuk diam menghabiskan makannya karena waktunya sudah tidak banyak. Kyungsoo masih menanti jawaban Baekhyun.

Selang tiga menit akhirnya Baekhyun menghabiskan sarapannya, tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang masih setia menantinya, ia beranjak dari duduknya dengan santai.

"Bagaimana Baek, apa kau bisa memberikannya?" Kyungsoo memastikan.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan senyum miringnya, ia begitu bahagia bisa melihat Kyungsoo kesusahan seperti saat ini.

"Kau mau tau jawabannya?"

"..."

"DALAM MIMPIMU!"

DEG

Sungguh Baekhyun yang kejam, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa membawa bekal yang sudah Kyungsoo siapkan untuknya. Kyungsoo membatu, amarahnya kini berada dipucuk kepalanya. Ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Di ambilnya kotak bekal itu kemudian ia membuangnya di tempat sampah begitu saja. Kyungsoo berlari ke kamarnya dilantai dua, ia menangis karena kesal.

.

.

.

Masih dihari yang sama, hanya saja waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Sepertinya Yifan tidak menyentuh sarapan yang ia buatkan tadi pagi, terbukti dari utuhnya Pancake yang ada di atas meja makan. Kyungsoo merasa hari ini ia sudah membuang banyak makanan untuk orang-orang yang tidak menghargai apa arti makanan itu.

Kyungsoo sedang asik mencuci piring, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh pelukan seseorang dari belakang. Pelukan yang begitu erat bahkan mampu membuat Kyungsoo sulit bernafas.

GREP

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan Yifan?" Teriak Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ssstttt.. Jangan berteriak, aku hanya ingin memeluk adik kecilku saja." Sahut Yifan seduktiv.

Kyungsoo berontak, ia beberapa kali berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Yifan namun gagal karena pria itu lebih kuat.

"Ku mohon lepaskan aku..."

"Ku dengar-dengar kalau tidak salah tadi pagi kau berseteru dengan Baekhyun. Kalau boleh tau, apa yang kalian debatkan?" Tanya Yifan kini ia mengendus-endus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan!"

"Ayolah, aku tau kau sedang membutuhkan sejumlah uang kan untuk membelikan kekasihmu yang bodoh itu hadiah?"

"Dengar Yifan, jika kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu ini aku bersumpah akan memberitahukannya pada Baekhyun." Ancam Kyungsoo yang terus meronta-ronta.

"Hahahahaha... Kakakmu terlalu mencintaiku, ia tidak akan mempercayai adik yang di bencinya ini."

Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata, jika dipikir-pikir ada benarnya, Baekhyun tidak akan mempercayainya. Karena ia terlalu mencintai pria brengsek seperti Yifan.

Tapi kenapa mendadak dadanya terasa sesak saat mendengarkan perkataan Yifan, benarkah Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya termasuk kebencian Baekhyun terhadapnya?

"Aku punya banyak uang, bahkan aku bisa memberimu lebih dari yang kau butuhkan. Tapi kau harus menciumku. Kau benar-benar mengingatkan aku pada mendiang adikku."

DEG

Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika selama ini apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Yifan benar adanya, Yifan hanya pria brengsek yang berniat untuk mempermainkan kakaknya. Padahal jika dilihat, Baekhyun sungguh bahagia semenjak kehadiran Yifan dihidupnya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Yifan? Hanya sebuah pengkhianatan.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat, ia benci pada Baekhyun yang pintar tapi terlalu bodoh dalam memilih pria. Tak bisakah ia merasakan sesuatu yang menjanggal dari kekasihnya itu.

Yifan membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kasar, kini Kyungsoo hanya pasrah. Tenaganya telah habis karena pemberontakan yang ia lakukan sedari tadi.

Ia bisa melihat jelas seringai yang terpasang di wajah si Brengsek itu. Begitu menjijikan! Wajah itu semakin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo sibuk membolak-balikan wajahnya guna menghindar dari Yifan.

Tiba-tiba...

PLAK!

Kyungsoo berhasil menampar Yifan hingga tercetak kemerahan di pipi mulus pria itu.

"Sial!" Rutuk Yifan menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Kyungsoo berlari ke kamarnya dan ia mengunci pintu. Gadis itu begitu ketakutan...

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi siang, Yifan memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartmentnya dengan alasan ada beberapa teman lamanya yang akan berkunjung kesana. Dan tentu saja, Baekhyun hanya mempercayai kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo mengetahui kepergian Yifan dari suara mobilnya yang terdengar hingga ke kamar gadis itu. Setelah dirasa aman, Kyungsoo turun ke bawah karena ia harus secepatnya menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum Baekhyun kembali nanti. Ia tidak ingin menambah masalah hari ini, baginya sudah cukup apa yang Yifan lakukan tadi kepadanya. Saat sedang melanjutkan cuci piring, tercetus sebuah ide yaitu membuatkan kue untuk Jongin. Mengingat Kyungsoo yang tak memiliki uang untuk membelikan hadiah lain. Ia pun bergegas untuk membuat kue tersebut meskipun dalam suasana hati yang kacau, yaitu hampir diperkosa oleh kekasih kakaknya sendiri.

Malam ini Kyungsoo berpenampilan sangat cantik, ia mengenakan Rok span hitam selutut dan sweater rajut biru navy. Ia membuat dengan sahabatnya untuk bertemu di Taman waktu itu, Kyungsoo yakin Jongin akan menyukai kue buatannya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Kyungsoo teringat kejadian memilukan tadi siang. Bagaimana mungkin Yifan melakukan itu padanya?, Kyungsoo harus mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari masalah ini. Ia hanya berharap semoga Yifan tidak menginjakkan kaki lagi dirumahnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Jongin. Saat ini dua remaja itu tengah duduk dibangku taman.

"Maafkan aku, hari ini aku mengalami hari yang berat, kkamjong." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan kakakmu?"

"Begitulah.. Tapi ada lagi yang lebih mengerikan."

"Apa? Katakan padaku...?" Jongin cemas.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia menatap Jongin cukup lama. Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lupakan! Aku tidak sudih mengingatnya, yang terpenting sekarang kita rayakan dulu ulang tahunmu."

Jongin menggelengkan kepala, lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Kyungsoo membuka sebuah kotak yang berisikan kue tart kecil manis yang tertancap sebuah lilin di atasnya. Jongin terharu melihat itu..

"Apa kau yang membuatnya?"

"Tentu, dengan sepenuh hatiku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyalakan lilin tersebut, dan mereka pun menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun Jongin hanya berdua saja. Jongin begitu bahagia, bahkan ia hampir saja menitikkan air matanya.

"Sekarang tiup lilinya, jongin." Titah Kyungsoo. "Tapi sebelumnya kau harus buat satu permintaan ya?" Timpalnya.

Kim Jongin memajukan wajahnya ke arah Lilin yang menyala itu, matanya terpejam sejenak sampai ia kembali membuka matanya dan siap meniup lilinnya.

"Yeayyyyy... Selamat ulang tahun sahabatku." Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin. Senyumnya begitu tulus.

"Terima kasih."

"Apa yang kau minta?" Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kau mau tau?"

"Tentu, kurasa tuhan tidak akan keberatan jika doamu telah aku ketahui."

"Baiklah, aku meminta pada Tuhan... Kebahagiaanmu."

DEG

BLUSH

"Jongin..." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Kyungsoo, sungguh. Maaf jika sebagai sahabat aku masih banyak kekurangan, contohnya tubuh kurusku ini. Mungkin suatu saat jika ada berandal datang padamu meskipun aku sudah berusaha menolongmu, aku akan tetap kalah melawan mereka. Hahahaha.."

Kyungsoo terharu mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Tampak bodoh dan konyol. Oh ayolah, yang Kyungsoo inginkan adalah sosok tampan, tinggi, pemberani dan terutama bisa melindungi Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk selalu ada disampingmu. Sekalipun aku harus babak belur karena para berandal itu. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak bisa membelamu dihadapan kakakmu itu. Kau tau, ia seorang wanita dan aku menghormatinya karena ia adalah kakakmu. Aku tidak mungkin bertingkah kurang ajar kan." Tambah Jongin.

TES

TES

Air mata Kyungsoo terjatuh, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ternyata ia memiliki sahabat yang begitu menyayanginya. Jongin yang melihat itu pun segera menghapus air mata yang ada dipipi Kyungsoo.

"Seperti ini, aku akan menghiburmu disaat kau sedang sedih."

"Kau membuatku sedih, bodoh." Kyungsoo memukuli lengan Jongin.

Sementara dikediaman keluarga Byun.

Baekhyun merasa lapar, ia tidak tau harus membuat apa. Karena Baekhyun tidak bisa masak seperti Kyungsoo, ia hanya bisa membuat Roti panggang, Omelete dan pancake saja. Ia bosan jika harus membeli makanan diluar. Wanita itu memutar otaknya, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mengolah bahan-bahan yang ada didalam kulkas.

TING

TONG

"Gadis bodoh! Pasti dia lupa membawa kunci." Gerutu Baekhyun sinis.

Dengan langkah santai, ia pergi menuju ke arah pintu.

CEKLEK

Mata sipit itu membesar, ternyata itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam Nona, apa Nona Kyungsoo ada?" Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Dia sedang keluar, memangnya hari ini tidak libur? Seharusnya anak itu tau jika kau akan datang." Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol diluar.

"Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali besok saja. Selamat malam No..."

"Selamat malam Park." Potong Baekhyun. Kemudian..

BLAM!

Baekhyun menutup pintunya begitu saja tanpa menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan perkataanya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memaklumi, ia pikir wajar saja Baekhyun bersikap dingin dan formal padanya karena ia hanya seorang guru, guru dari adiknya.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, baru saja kakinya melangkah 10 langkah. Tiba-tiba...

CEKLEK

"Hai, Park b-bisakah kau membantuku?"

.

.

.

Kim Jongin dan Byun Kyungsoo kini tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua ditaman dalam rangka hari ulang tahun pemuda berkulit Tan itu. Setelah menghabiskan kue Tartnya, Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk bermain bola basket. Ia duduk dipinggir lapangan, seolah-olah sedang memberikan semangat. Setelah itu ada saatnya dimana Jongin mengajari Kyungsoo cara memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Mereka tampak bersenang-senang malam itu, meskipun semua terkonsep sederhana.

Cuaca memang tidak pernah bisa diterka. Seperti malam ini, Tiba-tiba saja kota Seoul diguyur hujan seolah tanpa permisi. Kedua anak remaja itu membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi oleh guyuran air hujan, mereka berlari kesana kemari. Bermain petak umpat selayaknya anak kecil hingga lupa akan waktu. Kita biarkan Kaisoo dengan dunianya..

Berbeda dengan Kaisoo. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berkutat di dapur. Ya, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk membuatkannya Nasi goreng kimchi. Hujan diluar tak menyurutkan semangat Chanyeol untuk memamerkan salah satu bakat terpendamnya, yaitu memasak. Ia ingin mempersembahkan hidangan yang lezat untuk tuan putrinya.

Seperti pasangan suami istri, Baekhyun berdiri disamping Chanyeol yang sibuk mengolah bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Ia sedikit takjub pada Chanyeol, selain pintar ternyata pemuda itu juga bisa memasak. Sesekali Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk mencicipi masakannya..

"Aku rasa masih hambar, bisa kau tambahkan garam sedikit lagi?" Ujar Baekhyun, ekspresi wajah Baekhyun saat itu sungguh menggemaskan. Ia ingin sekali mencubit hidung mungil yang ada di wajah wanita itu.

Keadaan canggung itu mulai mencair. Terkadang mereka bercanda, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk bermain pedang-pedangan dengan menggunakan spatula. Bahkan Baekhyun dengan usilnya menggelitik telinga renyah itu dengan daun seledri, alhasil Dobi itu kegelian dan ia membalas menggelitik pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Tak tanggung-tanggung, mereka bertingkah selayaknya penyanyi dengan menggunakan spatula sebagai Mic-nya.

Kyungsoo sudah lelah untuk bermain-main dengan Jongin, hampir satu jam mereka terkena hujan tak dipungkiri rasa dingin mulai menggerogoti tubuh Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mulai membiru, Jongin yang cemas pun akhirnya membawa Kyungsoo pulang.

Tapi ada yang aneh saat Kyungsoo melihat lampu rumahnya masih menyala, padahal ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Apa Baekhyun lupa lagi mematikan lampu sebelum tidur?

"Mampirlah, kau sangat basah jongin. Akan ku buatkan kau susu hangat."

"Tapi Kyung, kakakmu..." Jongin menahan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Dia pasti akan mengerti. Ayolah..."

Dengan terpaksa menghargai keinginan Kyungsoo, Jonginpun ikut.

CEKLEK

"Aku pulaaanggg.."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah pintu masuk.

"Kau baru pulang?" Sahut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah duduk di sofa ruang tv bersama Chanyeol.

"Dobi Hyung..." Panggil Jongin seakan tak percaya adanya Chanyeol didalam rumah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin begitu akrabnya.

"Jadi Dobi itu..." Batin Baekhyun.

"Hai Kai ternyata kau berteman dengan nona Kyungsoo?" Ujar Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin bertanya-tanya.

"Aku adalah guru nona Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kyung, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Jadi sekarang kau mengikuti program Home Schooling?"

"Hmm yaa.. Aku lupa memberitahumu." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan, ia terus memusatkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo cemburu melihat pemuda itu bersama kakaknya, apalagi jika dilihat nampaknya mereka baru saja makan malam bersama. Apa benar mereka seakrab itu? Jika benar, lantas sejak kapan?

"Duduklah, akan aku buatkan kau susu hangat." Tambah Kyungsoo datar.

Burung hantu itu pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman Jongin. Mendadak moodnya menjadi buruk, dari sana ia bisa mendengar Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sibuk berbincang.

"Wahhh jadi ternyata Dobi itu Park Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"I Love u, Dobi." Baekhyun mendengus kasar. "Jadi ternyata telah terlibat cinta segitiga antara Kim Jongin, Byun Kyungsoo dan Park Chanyeol. Astaga! Bahkan mereka berteman." Timpalnya

"Kau jangan mencampuri urusanku! Urus saja hidupmu.." Sahut Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi membelakangi kakaknya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar gadis murahan!"

DEG

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo merasa panas. Semua tidak seperti yang Baekhyun kira. Salahnya telah berbohong waktu itu, mengakui Jongin sebagai kekasihnya. Kini disaat Baekhyun mengetahui perasaan Kyungsoo terhadap Chanyeol, ia menjadi salah paham.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Ujar Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk meladeni wanita gila sepertimu." Jawab Kyungsoo berhasil memancing amarah Baekhyun.

Susu hangat untuk Kim Jongin telah siap, Kyungsoo melewati Baekhyun yang sedang memasang wajah kesal padanya begitu saja. Itulah Baekhyun, ia begitu pemarah.

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ujar Kyungsoo meletakkan susu hangat di atas meja.

"Oh jadi kau adalah gadis yang bersama Kai malam itu ya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

"Sial! Apa saja yang sudah si hitam ini katakan pada Chanyeol? Apa ia sudah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak?" Batin Kyungsoo.

"Iya benar." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Tak lama Baekhyun datang..

"Baiklah, karena ini sudah malam. Aku rasa aku harus segera tidur. Dan berhubung kau ternyata sudah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, maka izinkan aku untuk pamit tidur." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam Nona Baekhyun." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, terima kasih atas masakannya ya. Aku harap kita bisa melakukannya lagi lain waktu." Baekhyun mengeluarkan smirknya, ia sengaja ingin membuat Kyungsoo cemburu dan benar saja terbukti dari wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak menahan marah. Sementara Chanyeol, ia begitu senang mendengarnya.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Hanya 30 menit setelah kepergian Baekhyun, dua pemuda itu pamit pulang karena hari sudah terlalu malam dan hujanpun sudah reda. Udara malam ini begitu dingin, Kyungsoo melihat sepertinya Chanyeol tidak memakai mantel, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis maka itu Kyungsoo berniat untuk meminjamkannya sebuah shawl berwarna merah.

"Tunggu!"

Dua pemuda itu saling bertatapan, apa yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo dengan shawl itu. Jongin yakin bahwa sahabatnya pasti akan memasangkan shawl padanya, karena jika dilihat pakaian Jongin masih sedikit basah. pikirnya, Kyungsoo pasti tidak ingin Jongin kedinginan. Namun sayang, keyakinan Jongin pupus saat ia melihat gadis yang ia sukai malah memasangkan shawl tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

DEG

Hati Jongin serasa ditusuk-tusuk.

"Pakailah, diluar sangat dingin. Jika kau sakit, kau tidak bisa mengajarku." Ujar Kyungsoo begitu tulus.

Chanyeol merasa canggung, ia menatap tak enak pada Jongin.

"Dan kau Jongin, rumahmu kan dekat. Aku rasa tidak apa kan jika kau menahan dingin sebentar saja."

Kyungsoo dengan polosnya mengatakan itu. Jongin terpaksa tersenyum untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Santai saja Kyung.. Walau tubuhku kurus, tapi aku kuat." Sahut Jongin sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk tetap ceria.

"Yasudah selamat malam semuanya, sampai bertemu lagi..."

.

.

.

Kim Jongin kini sedang berdiri di Balkon kamarnya seorang diri. Ia sengaja mematikan lampunya agar tak terlihat orang lain dari luar. Tapi sekarang sudah pukul 3 dini hari, harusnya untuk seorang siswa kelas 1 SMA, ia sudah tidur karena besok pagi harus berangkat sekolah. Apa yang dilakukan Jongin disana?

Kim Jongin tak bisa mengelak bahwa sahabatnya menyukai Park Chanyeol. Tatapan mata Kyungsoo saat memakaikan Shawl pada pria yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi daripadanya itu sungguh penuh arti.

Hatinya sakit, hatinya hancur bahkan hatinya mati rasa. Itulah yang Jongin rasakan.

"Hixs.. Hixs.. Kapan kau akan menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo.." Lirih Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyaaa.. Jongin Galau, please jangan galau Jongin kan masih ada aku. *peace**

 **Aduh kayanya makin berbelit nih ceritanya ya, tapi gimana Chanbaek momentnya? Udah puas belum? Apa masih kurang so sweet?**

 **Maafin kalau tulisannya masih berantakan, kosa kata masih terbatas. Ini juga sambil belajar kok.**

 **Masalah Yifan, iya aku sengaja memang bikin dia antagonis, karena sebenernya dia juga penghantar Baekhyun ke Chanyeol. Soalnya kalau Baekhyun gak sama Chanyeol, kasian si Jongin gak bisa dapetin Kyungsoo.**

 **Pokoknya ikutin aja ya terus. Jangan lupa minta Reviewnya buat nyemangatin aku nulis. Ok?**

 **GOMAWO :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Monster Sister**

 **Cast:**

 **.** **Byun Baekhyun Exo - Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **. Do Kyungsoo Exo - Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **. Kim Jongin Exo - Jongin (Namja)**

 **. Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **. Kris Exo - Wu Yifan (Namja)**

 **. Suho Exo - Joonmeyon (Namja)**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: GS (Genderswitch),Typos,alur absurd,Penyusunan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD,Cerita murni dari pikiran si penulis. :D**

 **-Happy Reading XoXo-**

 **Summary: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kandung yang saling bertentangan, mereka tidak bisa akur satu sama lain. Hingga suatu ketika, datang seorang malaikat yang berusaha menyatukan mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika kedua gadis itu mencintai Malaikat itu? Akankah hubungan mereka sebagai saudara kandung akan semakin renggang?**

It's Chanbaek, Kaisoo, KrisBaek (Slight), Krissoo (Slight), Chansoo (Slight).

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol merindukan teman-temannya di Club basket, kebetulan hari ini ia libur mengajar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Minho yang diadakan dirumahnya.

Masih mengenakan almamater kampusnya, pemuda yang mempunyai tinggi 182cm itu sampai di Lokasi. Kali ini tidak begitu ramai, karena ini hari biasa pasti beberapa anggota tidak bisa hadir karena masih dikantor masing-masing.

"Park Dobi, lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Sapa Minho memeluk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa sepi? mana yang lain?" Tanya Chanyeol memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Ahh, ini kan acara anak muda. Aku sengaja tidak mengundang yang tua-tua. Bahkan Changmin Hyung saja tidak aku undang. Ayolah.. Ini kan hari ulang tahunku, akan sangat membosankan jika mereka juga ikut. Lagipula besokkan mereka harus berangkat ke kantor."

"Dasar bodoh!"

PLAK

Chanyeol menjitak kepala Minho, ia berani melakukan itu karena Chanyeol seumuran dengan pria yang memiliki mata besar seperti miliknya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Akan aku adukan kau pada hyung."

*note: Changmin adalah ketua club.

.

.

.

Minho menyuruh Chanyeol menikmati pestanya karena ia masih harus menyambut tamu yang lain. Dirumah super megah itu Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, sebagai senior yang jarang aktif di club, ia merasa sedikit bosan karena ia tidak begitu kenal dengan junior-juniornya.

"Aku pikir mereka datang, ternyata si mata kodok itu sengaja tidak mengundangnya." Gumam Chanyeol mengambil minuman soda diatas meja.

Musik berdentum keras, suasana ruangan itu begitu gelap hanya ada lampu disko dan beberapa dari mereka yang menari. Minho menyulap ruangan itu menjadi diskotik mini.

Park Dobi itu kurang bergaul dengan junior-juniornya. Ia hanya akrab dengan para Changmin dkk yang kebetulan usianya lebih tua darinya. Maka itu, Chanyeol merasa sedikit bosan.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada disana, mencoba bergabung dengan para Junior yang jika dilihat mungkin masih seumur Kim Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kim Jongin, sudah hampir dua minggu ia tidak pernah kelihatan. Bahkan Kyungsoo saja mencarinya, kemana dia?

Panjang umur! Dobi itu menangkap sosok yang sedang duduk di anak tangga sendirian. Sosok itu tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dengan mata terpejam. Apakah itu Kim Jongin? Batin Chanyeol.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri sosok itu memastikan apakah benar itu Kim Jongin atau bukan?

"BINGO!" Pekik Chanyeol mengejutkan Kim Jongin.

"Hyung.. Kau disini.." Sahut Jongin dingin.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia melihat ternyata anak itu masih mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolahnya. "Kau belum pulang ke rumah dan langsung kesini?" Timpalnya.

Kim Jongin bangun dari duduknya, bukannya menjawab malah berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kim Jongin aku bertanya padamu." Chanyeol menarik tangan Jongin. Pria Tan itu memutar bola mata malas.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hyung." Kemudian ia menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol, meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Ujar Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin kini sedang berada di Toilet, ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air sebanyak-banyak mungkin guna menghilangkan rasa pusing dikepalanya. Jongin sedang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Belakangan ini suasana hatinya berantakan, di tambah ia mendapat kabar bahwa orang tuanya akan berpisah. Jongin hampir gila...

Ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo, tapi apa daya nampaknya perhatian Kyungsoo sedang terpusat pada Park Chanyeol. Ia memilih untuk menghindar, biarkan Kyungsoo bersama pria yang ia sukai. Lagipula Jongin sadar bahwa cinta tidak dapat dipaksakan.

"Kau kenapa, hem?"

Suara itu mengejutkan Jongin. Entah sejak kapan Dobi ada disana, dan lagi-lagi Jongin mencoba berniat untuk menghindar.

Dobi menghadang Jongin.

"Jangan halangi aku!" Titah Jongin sinis.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Jongin memasang senyum miring.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Jadi tolong biarkan aku pergi."

Akhirnya Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya dan Pria Tan itu pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun saat ini sedang terbaring diatas ranjang, perasaannya sedih karena sudah dua minggu sang kekasih tidak ada kabar. Pernah ia mencoba mendatangi apartmentnya tapi ternyata nihil. Wu Yifan seperti hilang di telan bumi. Kim Joonmyeon meminta wanita itu agar berpikiran positive mungkin sahabatnya itu sedang sibuk, dan Baekhyun hanya berharap apa yang dikatakan Joonmyeon benar.

Sementara Kyungsoo sedang berkutat dengan buku-bukunya karena beberapa hari lagi ia akan ujian. Ia harus membuktikan pada Park Chanyeol jika ia bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin berdiri tepat di depan rumah Kyungsoo saat ini, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesta. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia begitu merindukan gadis pendeknya. Jongin menatap ke arah jendela kamar Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya menemui gadis itu, tapi ini sudah terlalu malam. Lagipula jika mengingat kejadian tempo hari hanya membuat hati Jongin sakit.

Kyungsoo yang sedang belajar keras itu, merasa seperti ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang ada disana.

Ia mengintip dari balik tirainya, tapi ternyata tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada seekor anjing liar yang sedang tertidur pulas dibawah tiang lampu jalanan. Lama Kyungsoo melihat ke arah sekitar untuk memastikan sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali belajar. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa ada Kim Jongin yang bersembunyi di balik tembok rumahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyung." Lirih Jongin.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun kesiangan. Semua salahnya yang lupa mengganti baterai alarm. Baekhyun terlalu memikirkan Wu Yifan yang entah ada dimana, hingga ia lupa segalanya.

"Gawattt.. Aku terlambat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Halte bus.

Semua Bus yang menuju ke kantornya telah penuh, Baekhyun benci saat-saat seperti ini. Sepagian ini tak henti-henti mulutnya merutuki diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba...

"Nona Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun melihat sebuah mobil muscle chevrolet chevelle tahun 1970 berwarna hitam. Itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Pria itu berhenti tepat didepan Baekhyun, ia membuka kaca jendela..

"Hai Park!" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang menunggu bus?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, tapi sedari tadi hampir semua Bus penuh dan aku kesiangan."

"Naiklah, biar ku antar."

Mata sipit itu membulat.

"Apa tidak apa? Apa kau tidak terlambat?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah nona, kau naik saja. Ayo cepat..."

.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan mereka tampak hening, hanya lagu-lagu Erick clapton yang terdengar dari radio Chanyeol. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun, wanita itu tampak menikmati lagunya.

"Kau suka lagunya?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Ya, apa kau penggemar lagu-lagu lama?"

"Tentu, aku suka sesuatu yang berbau klasik."

"Pantas saja, terlihat dari mobilmu.."

Tiba-tiba..

"Hahahahahahahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa. Sepertinya ia sedang teringat sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, park?"

"Tidak nona, soal mobil ini aku membelinya dari Jongin. Tn. Kim mengoleksi beberapa mobil tua. Saat itu Jongin sedang kesal pada ayahnya, diam-diam ia menjualnya padaku dengan harga yang sangat murah."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana reaksi ayahnya?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Tak di pungkiri ada rasa ingin tahu tentang Kim Jongin.

"Tn. Kim mendatangiku untuk meminta penjelasan, aku hanya menjelaskan sesuai kenyataannya. Tapi apa daya, Tn. Kim hanya mempunyai anak satu yaitu Jongin, ia tidak bisa marah padanya. Anak itu... Hahahaha... Ia akan melakukan segalanya demi mencari perhatian orang tuanya."

DEG!

Baekhyun kembali teringat masa-masa indah bersama orang tuanya. Sebagai anak yang pernah merasa menjadi anak tunggal selama 20 tahun tentu ia tau bagaimana rasanya dimanja dan disayang. Baekhyun mengerti rasanya menjadi Jongin, ia pasti begitu kesepian.

"Dan kau mau tau apa yang lebih mengejutkan?" Sambung Chanyeol.

"..."

"Tn. Kim berniat untuk mengembalikan uang yang aku berikan pada Jongin. Saat ku tanya apa alasannya, ia hanya mengatakan mobil itu sebagai hadiah karena aku sudah mau berteman dengan anaknya."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan tak habis pikir dengan Tn. Kim.

"Lalu kau sendiri.. Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan tawa Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun,

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu dan keluargamu?" Tambah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku terlahir tanpa ayah. Ibu dan ayahku sudah berpisah saat ibu sedang mengandungku. Aku memiliki satu orang kakak perempuan, tapi ibu mengatakan bahwa kakakku tinggal bersama ayah." Jawab Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah sedikit sendu.

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Yang aku tau, mereka tinggal di London. Ayahku menikahi seorang janda yang berkewarganegaraan sana. Otomatis mereka harus meninggalkan korea."

"Dan... Ibumu?"

Chanyeol merasakan sesak, ia kembali sedih jika teringat akan ibunya yang baru saja meninggal akibat kanker yang dideritanya. Kini Chanyeol seorang diri dan harus tetap semangat menjalani hidup ini.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal dua bulan yang lalu." Lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa pria yang sedang bersamanya ini juga memiliki nasib yang sama. Ia salut pada Chanyeol, diusianya yang terbilang muda tapi pria itu memiliki semangat hidup yang tinggi.

Diluar kendali Baekhyun mengusap-usap lengan Chanyeol dengan lembut. Ia bermaksud untuk membuat pria itu tenang.

"Aku turut bersedih mendengar ceritamu, Park." Tutur Baekhyun dengan senyum tulusnya.

.

.

.

Hari ujian pun tiba. Kyungsoo begitu semangat menyelesaikan ujiannya, walaupun ada sedikit kesulitan disana tapi tak sia-sia gadis itu belajar keras beberapa hari yang lalu.

Keadaan begitu tenang, karena Ujian itu dilakukan pagi hari megikuti jadwal sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya. Hari ini Kyungsoo ujian matematika dan Sejarah.

Hari ini Baekhyun ulang tahun. Kyungsoo tau akan hal itu, tapi ia pikir pasti si Brengsek Yifan akan mengajaknya makan malam diluar. Lagipula seperti yang sudah-sudah, setiap tahun ia akan mengadakan pesta diluar bersama teman-temannya. Maka itu Kyungsoo tak perlu repot-repot menyediakan sesuatu untuk kakaknya.

Setelah ujiannya selesai, Chanyeol pamit pulang. Karena hari ini ia harus bertemu dengan dosen pembimbing. Ya, pria itu sedang proses mengerjakan Skripsi, maka itu ia tidak bisa berlama-lama dirumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sorenya, Kyungsoo baru saja kembali dari swalayan. Ia membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat vanilla milkshake. Tapi seolah tak dipercaya, ia melihat Baekhyun tengah terduduk lemas didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lupa membawa kunci lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

CEKLEK

Kyungsoo membuka pintu, tapi apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya? Kenapa ia tetap diam disana?

Ia ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu pada Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya ia merasa gengsi.

"Kau tidak mau masuk? Aku ingin menutup pintunya,Baek!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Ku mohon Baek jawablah!"

"Hixs.. Hixs.. Kyungsoo.." Lirih Baekhyun.

DEG

Apa? Untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun menangis didepan Kyungsoo. Sungguh Baekhyun kejam yang cengeng, pikir Kyungsoo.

Ada rasa dendam dalam hati Kyungsoo, saat-saat dimana Baekhyun berbuat jahat padanya. Tapi melihat isakkan wanita itu, rasanya Kyungsoo tidak tega. Lagi-lagi ia telah kalah..

Ia membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dari duduknya. astaga! Baekhyun teringat saat detik-detik terakhir Tn. Byun memperlakukan hal yang sama padanya. Mata Kyungsoo.. Mirip sekali dengan Tn. Byun.

"Bangunlah, kau bisa kedinginan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau tangisi?"

"Aku melihatnya bersama wanita lain. Hixs Hixs."

Kyungsoo terkejut, ternyata Kakaknya baru saja memergoki kekasihnya dengan wanita lain. Ia jadi teringat kejadian waktu itu, saat Yifan memperlakukannya dengan sangat kurang ajar.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa, mata sipit itu dibanjiri oleh air mata. Ia memejamkan matanya, ia malu harus menangis seperti ini. Apalagi harus menceritakan tentang Yifan pada Kyungsoo.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat."

Saat Kyungsoo ingin beranjak. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan kemana-mana, Kyung."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan ini semua. Benarkah yang ia lihat saat ini adalah kakaknya? Kemana Baekhyun yang kejam? Suasana begitu canggung, Kyungsoo terpaku dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih di pegang erat oleh Baekhyun yang sejak tadi masih menangis. Ia tidak tau harus memperlakukan kakaknya bagaimana. Sepertinya Kyungsoo lebih nyaman dengan Baekhyun yang kejam, sehingga ia tidak harus mengalami situasi canggung seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti malam, Baekhyun merasa bosan harus berdiam diri di kamarnya. Apalagi hari ini ia ulang tahun, rasanya begitu sepi. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kesepian, biasanya ada Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang menemaninya merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tapi Joonmyeon sedang sibuk karena harus menemani Yixing yang sedang dirumah sakit karena sebentar lagi sang istri akan melahirkan.

Tadi siang Kim Joonmyeon sudah memberikan hadiah, yaitu tiket jalan-jalan bersama Yifan ke Pulau Jeju selama 2 hari. Karena pria itu pikir, Baekhyun perlu piknik. Semula Baekhyun senang, ia begitu semangat pergi ke apartment kekasihnya dengan tujuan memberitahu tiket jalan-jalan tersebut, tapi siapa disangka ditengah perjalanan ia malah memergoki Yifan bersama wanita lain, Yifan merangkul bahu wanita itu sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya. Seketika hati Baekhyun hancur.

Dibiarkan tiket itu tergeletak diatas ranjang, ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah mencari udara segar berharap ia akan merasa lebih baik setelah ini.

Ia berjalan dengan santainya, menikmati udara malam ini. Saat ia berjalan menuju jalan raya, ia dipertemukan Kim Jongin yang tampaknya baru pulang sekolah. Tapi saat ini sudah pukul 9 malam, kenapa Kim Jongin masih berkeliaran dengan seragamnya.

Kim Jongin membungkuk memberi salam, tapi ada yang aneh saat ia lihat pemuda itu tampak begitu kacau. Matanya sembab seperti habis menangis seharian.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Kim Jongin terhenti saat ia hendak melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

TING... TONG...

"Yaa, siap...a?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Park Chanyeol.."

"Apakah Nona Baekhyun ada?"

DEG!

.

.

.

"Oh jadi ini hari ulang tahunmu? Kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat untukmu." Ujar Jongin datar.

Ya, saat ini Baekhyun bersama Kim Jongin di atas atap bangunan sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai. Keduanya duduk di ujung dan membiarkan kaki mereka menggantung ke bawah. Ini adalah tempat favorit Jongin selama dua minggu terakhir, ia tak sengaja menemukan tempat ini saat ia sedang pulang sekolah, saat itu Hujan deras terpaksa ia mencari tempat untuk berteduh, akhirnya ditempat inilah ia menemukan spot nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu sendiri. Mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari sana, begitu indah dengan kerlap-kerlip lampunya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak butuh ucapanmu anak muda."

Kim Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jadi untuk apa kau memberitahuku tadi?"

"..." Baekhyun tak bergeming, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Sudahlah lupakan masalahku. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Oh ya aku ingin tau seberapa besar kau menyukai adikku?"

"Apa?" Jongin terkejut mendengar itu. Seketika ia mengingat kejadian pada saat di Bioskop tempo hari. "Oh itu.. Mungkin melebihi kau menyukai kekasihmu." Jongin tersenyum tipis menerima kenyataan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah menemui adikku, aku perhatikan sepertinya ia selalu dirumah."

"Jadi kau diam-diam memperhatikan adikmu juga ya?"

Pertanyaan Jongin mengenai Baekhyun telak. Wanita itu salah tingkah..

"Diiamm kau Hitam!" Teriak Baekhyun mengeluarkan deathglare-nya.

"Nona.. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau sangat jahat pada adikmu? kau tau.. Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah menunjukkannya padaku. Hanya saja, aku tau bahwa adikmu itu sungguh sedih. Pancaran matanya tak bisa menutupi kesedihannya."

"Jongin aku..."

"Ku mohon nona, berhentilah bertengkar dengannya. Aku tau apa permasalahan kalian, tapi apakah adikmu pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan kedunia ini?"

"..."

"Mungkin jika sejak didalam kandungan Kyungsoo bisa memilih, ia pasti tidak ingin terlahir sebagai putri Tn. Byun. Ia mungkin tidak ingin menggeser posisimu sebagai anak tunggal. Tapi apa daya, siapapun tidak bisa menentang takdir."

DEG

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa orang tuaku harus membagi kasih sayangnya pada orang lain termasuk adikku sendiri." Suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar.

"Itulah permasalahanmu. Kau adalah wanita yang keras. Apa kau tidak sadar itulah yang menyebabkan sampai sekarang kau masih sendiri. Laki-laki tidak menginginkan wanitanya memiliki sifat keras. Terbukti, kekasihmu sekarang tengah berselingkuh."

DEG

"Bahkan hanya Kyungsoo yang bersedia hidup bersamamu, menerima segala perlakuan burukmu. Ku mohon nona pikirkanlah itu, jangan kau menutup hatimu untuknya. Ia juga membutuhkan kasih sayang darimu. Bukankah kau jauh lebih beruntung karena masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang serta kehadiran orang tuamu? Sementara Kyungsoo...?"

TES

TES

Air mata Baekhyun terjatuh akibat pernyataan Kim Jongin secara bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Menangislah.. Luapkan segalanya nona." Ujar Jongin.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa lebih baik, karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa mendengarkannya berkeluh kesah, yaitu Kim Jongin. Meskipun itu diluar ekspetasi tapi ia tetap berterima kasih pada anak muda itu. Baekhyun berniat untuk mentraktir Kim Jongin dengan cara mengajaknya merayakan dirumah bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo, hati pria itu bergetar. Tadinya ia menolak, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau ia harus memenuhi permintaan wanita itu.

"Kenapa lampunya mati semua?" Ucap Baekhyun saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Mungkin saklarnya mati." Sahut Jongin.

Tiba-tiba...

PREEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT!

Lampu menyala seketika..

"Kejutaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berteriak sambil meniup terompet. Keduanya memakai topi ulang tahun dan begitu ceria. Dilihatnya, Chanyeol membawa sebuah kue Tart yang lilinnya belum menyala.

Baekhyun terharu tapi masih juga tak percaya. Ia dan Jongin sama-sama terpaku di depan pintu.

Banyak balon-balon dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang dibuat kilat oleh Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Selamat ulang tahun nona.." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baek selamat ya, kau sudah memasuki usia 35 tahun." Timpal Kyungsoo.

Keduanya menghampiri Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar bibir tipis milik Baekhyun terbuka sangat lebar. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"P-park..." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk tersenyum.

"Nona Kyungsoo bisakah kau menyalakan lilinnya?"

Lilin itu kini telah menyala..

"Sekarang tiuplah."

Sejenak Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia berdoa meminta sesuatu pada Tuhan.

"Ya tuhan tolong wujudkan apapun yang wanita ini minta." Batin Chanyeol.

Fiyuhhhh~

"Yeayyyy..."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berpindah posisi, melihat itu Kyungsoo sedikit perih tapi apa daya jika ia mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum kejadian ini berlangsung. Tapi demi kelancaran pesta ini, ia harus pura-pura tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin yang sejak tadi hanya diam, tapi pria itu berusaha untuk ikut serta dalam kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

"Kau kemana saja? Sudah beberapa hari tidak menemuiku. Kenapa kau bisa bersama Baekhyun?" Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu dijalan." Jawab Jongin datar.

Sementara Chanbaek sedang asik dengan keasikan mereka berdua.

"Jongin, aku merindukanmu.."

Mendengar itu Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar.

Tapi mulutnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Apa benar Kyungsoo merindukannya? Tapi rindu sebagai apa? Sebagai sahabat atau sebagai gadis kepada pria?

"Kyung, a-aku harus pergi.."

Jongin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

"Hey Hitam! Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Baekhyun.

Tapi Jongin tak menjawabnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi mereka, ada apa dengan Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

"Jonginnnn.. Tunggu aku!" Teriak Kyungsoo, Ia mengejar Jongin yang berlari begitu cepatnya.

Nafas Kyungsoo tersenggal-senggal, ia tidak kuat lari tidak seperti Jongin yang kurus itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli, selama ia belum mendapatkan penjelasan dari sahabatnya, ia tidak akan berhenti mengejarnya.

Huuuu... Haaaa... Huuuu... Haaaa...

"Kim Jongin. Berhentilah ku mohon!"

"..."

Ini bukan Kim Jongin yang ia kenal, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Kyungsoo yakin itu. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya tersandung oleh batu.

BRUK!

"Ouchhhhh..."

Mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Kyungsoo terjatuh.

"Sial!"

Jongin benci ini. Ia tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Akhirnya ia kembali ke arah Kyungsoo dan membantunya. Lutut gadis itu berdarah.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, jongin" lirih Kyungsoo saat Jongin sibuk membersihkan luka Kyungsoo dengan sapu tangannya.

"..." Jongin hening.

"Jawab aku, ku mohon! Apa kau sedang menghindariku?"

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Jongin bahkan sangat dingin pada Kyungsoo tak seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kau tidak ingin menceritakannya?"

"Sial!" Gumam Jongin.

Jongin berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya. Kini kepala gadis itu mendongak, melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin yang sungguh berbeda.

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak cerewet? Jika aku ingin sendiri apakah itu tandanya aku salah? Kau memang sahabatku, tapi bukan berarti kau harus tau semua kehidupanku." Ujar Jongin dengan nada tinggi.

DEG

"Jongin k-kau..."

"Sudahlah Kyung, ku mohon kau pulang saja. Aku tidak ingin kita berdebat."

Mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca. Astaga! Saat ini Jongin sudah berubah menjadi pecundang. Ia menyakiti hati gadis itu.

Kyungsoo berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala. Kini keduanya saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Baiklah Jongin, maafkan aku jika aku hanya menyusahkanmu. Tapi... Sudahlah, mungkin kau benar. Aku tidak akan menganggumu." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Dengan sedikit pincang ia melangkahkan kakinya. Hatinya sedih melihat perubahan sikap Jongin.

Kim Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia begitu marah pada dirinya yang sudah begitu bodohnya menyakiti Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang asik bersenda gurau dengan Chanyeol. Entahlah, sejak akrab dengan pria itu Baekhyun merasakan ada yang aneh, sesuatu yang sangat nyaman dan aman. Tak dipungkiri bahwa saat ini ia sedang ada masalah dengan Yifan, tapi semua itu bisa tertutupi dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Nona Baekhyun..." Panggil Chanyeol lembut.

"Yaa.."

Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"Nona.. Ada yang ingin aku katakan.."

TING... TONG...

Keduanya terkejut karena suara bel yang berbunyi. Sontak Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol.

"P-pasti itu Kyungsoo. Aku akan segera kembali." Ujar Baekhyun salah tingkah, kemudian berlari ke arah pintu.

Chanyeol sangat menyayangkan hal tersebut, ia telah kehilangan momen penting.

CEKLEK

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak ketika melihat Wu Yifan berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuket bunga.

.

.

.

 _ ***flashback On**_

 _ **Chanyeol baru saja dari pertemuannya dengan dosen pembimbing. Beruntung kali ini tidak banyak mendapatkan revisi, ia pikir ini akan sedikit santai.**_

 _ **Saat ia ingin menuju ke parkiran, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya sedang berada didalam restaurant seberang jalan. Ia pernah bertemu dengan sosok itu, ya karena sosok itu adalah Wu YiFan.**_

 _ **Tapi tunggu, Wu Yifan tidak sendirian. Pria itu sedang bersama wanita lain. Chanyeol pikir itu adalah teman Yifan, tapi ada yang mengganjal ketika ia melihat Yifan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi wanita yang tidak diketahui namanya.**_

 _ **Chanyeol seakan tak percaya kenapa Tuhan menakdirkannya untuk melihat ini semua? Apa rencana dibalik ini? Seketika ia teringat Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun sangat mencintai Tn. Wu.**_

 _ **"Nona Baekhyun akan sangat sakit jika mengetahuinya, tapi jika aku membiarkan ini semua itu sama saja aku membuat nona Baekhyun akan semakin menderita." Batin Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun, tapi saat hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya ia mendapat pesan dari pihak sekolah agar berkumpul di rumah kepala yayasan karena mengadakan meeting mengenai guru-guru magang Home Schooling.**_

 _ **Terpaksa pria berkuping besar itu mengurungkan niatnya karena urusan pekerjaan. Lagipula ini masih sore hari, pasti Baekhyun pulang sampai rumah.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TING... TONG...**_

 _ **"Yaa, siap...a?"**_

 _ **Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.**_

 _ **"Park Chanyeol.."**_

 _ **"Apakah Nona Baekhyun ada?"**_

 _ **DEG!**_

 _ **Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa gurunya datang semalam ini? dan terlebih kenapa pria itu malah mencari kakaknya.**_

 _ **"Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak ada dirumah. Kenapa kau mencarinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Nona Kyung, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"**_

 _ **Sejenak Kyungsoo terdiam, ia menatap mata besar milik Chanyeol mencari-cari apa yang tersirat disana.**_

 _ **Kini keduanya duduk di kursi makan, dengan dua cangkir susu hangat di atas meja. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, ada yang berbeda dengan raut wajah Kyungsoo bahkan dari cara ia meraih gelas, sedikit gemetar.**_

 _ **Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Ya, pria itu menceritakan kejadian tadi sore mengenai Yifan yang ia lihat bersama wanita lain. Tapi ada lagi yang lebih mengejutkan dan yang pastinya menyakitkan lagi, yaitu Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya tentang Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Maafkan aku Nn. Kyungsoo karena sudah lancang menyukai kakakmu. Aku sudah mencoba untuk profesional sebaik mungkin, tapi ternyata aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit tidak enak.**_

 _ **Mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca siap untuk mengeluarkan beribu-ribu butiran bening dari matanya. Tapi tidak mungkin itu terjadi karena ia tidak ingin Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.**_

 _ **Remuk dan hancur. Itulah gambaran yang pas untuk situasi hati Kyungsoo. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu merasakan ini. Cinta pertamanya tak terbalaskan. Tapi kenapa harus Baekhyun? Kenapa Chanyeol tak menyadari perasaan yang tumbuh untuknya?**_

 _ **"Nona Kyungsoo, apa kau marah padaku? Aku sungguh..."**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau menyukai kakakku?" Potong Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Entahlah, aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menjelaskannya. Perasaan itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Nn. Baekhyun, ia berhasil mencuri perhatianku." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.**_

 _ **"Tapi bagaimana dengan Wu Yifan. Aku rasa kau sendiri juga tau bahwa kakakku sangat mencintainya."**_

 _ **Wajah Chanyeol memurung. Tapi kemudian ia seperti kembali bersemangat.**_

 _ **"Aku akan membuktikannya Nona." Ujar Chanyeol.**_

 _ **PRANG**_

 _ **Gelas Kyungsoo terjatuh, ia sudah tidak kuat menahan ini semua. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan.**_

 _ **"Nona kau tidak apa?" Chanyeol memastikan.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo segera mengambil serpihan-serpihan gelas tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Saat ini ia membelakangi Chanyeol yang sedang melihat ke arahnya.**_

 _ **TES**_

 _ **TES**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku, Park Chanyeol!" Batin Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Ia segera mengahapus air matanya dan kembali menghadap ke arah Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Baiklah, ini adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Aku rasa kita bisa melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum samarnya.**_

 _ **Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pergi ke toko kue dan membeli peralatan ulang tahun seperti balon, terompet, topi dan konverti. Chanyeol begitu antusias dan semangat demi menjalani misinya yaitu mendapat Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo melihat senyuman itu begitu tulus. Walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi Kyungsoo sadar akan satu hal, yaitu selama Chanyeol bahagia maka ia akan ikut berbahagia. Lagipula, pilihan pria itu jatuh pada Baekhyun. Ia yakin Chanyeol bisa membahagiakan kakaknya.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo akan tetap menyukai Chanyeol dalam diam, ia pikir selama Chanyeol ada di ruang lingkupnya ia tidak akan benar-benar kehilangan sosok Dobi tersebut. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang..**_

 _ ***flashback end**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun terpaku melihat sosok Yifan yang kini ada dihadapannya. Wajah pria itu begitu tenang, seperti tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Seketika Baekhyun teringat akan kejadian tadi sore, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan lagi-lagi menangis.

Baekhyun tidak tau harus bagaimana mengekspresikan kemarahannya pada Yifan. Satu hal yang ia ketahui saat ini bahwa ia mencintai pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu.

Melihat itu, Yifan kebingungan kenapa kekasihnya menangis. Ia segera memegang kedua lengan kecil Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa Baek? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Yifan.

Sementara Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu terlalu lama akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki untuk memastikan siapa yang datang.

Pria itu mendengar isakan Baekhyun, ia semakin penasaran dan ingin segera melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Nonaaa Baekh..." Panggil Chanyeol, ia melihat ternyata Wu Yifanlah yang datang.

"Kau!" Ujar Yifan. "Kau sedang apa disini? Mana Kyungsoo?" Timpalnya.

"A-aku..." Sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala, matanya memerah akibat tangisannya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan ketus.

"Baek apa yang kau katakan? Aku datang kemari ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama."

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Yifan. "Lupakan saja, bukankah kau sedang bersama wanita lain tadi sore?" Tambahnya.

DEG

"Jadi nona Baekhyun juga sudah mengetahuinya." Batin Chanyeol, ia tidak tega melihat wanitanya menangis.

Yifan terkejut bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengetahuinya.

"Baek kita bisa bicarakan ini semua berdua, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Bela Yifan.

Chanyeol mengetahui maksud Yifan, ia memutuskan untuk pamit pulang dan membiarkan mereka berdua, meski dalam keadaan cemas.

"Tunggu Park! Kau disini saja, biarkan saja laki-laki ini menjelaskan semuanya disini."

Yifan merasa dipermalukan oleh Baekhyun, ia tidak terima harga dirinya direndahkan didepan Chanyeol.

"..."

Lama Yifan terdiam, Baekhyun terus memandangnya intens tapi apa yang didapatkan wanita itu? Hanya keheningan semata.

"Aku rasa semuanya sudah jelas. Pergilah! Kau hanya akan membuatku semakin sakit. Kau telah membuang-buang waktu Tn. Wu!" Ujar Baekhyun.

Perkataan yang begitu dingin dan sinis, membuat Yifan sedikit tercengang mendengarnya.

BLAM

Baekyun menutup pintunya keras-keras membiarkan Yifan yang masih mematung disana. Tak lama laki-laki itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia membuang bunga yang ia bawa tadi ke sembarang arah dan pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Byun.

.

.

.

"Akuuuu pulaaangggg." Lirih Kyungsoo dalam keadaan masih kacau.

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan dan juga menyakitkan bagi gadis berusia 15 tahun itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menuju kekamarnya, tapi seketika langkahnya terhenti saat kedua bola matanya menangkap dua insan yang tengah berpelukan di ruang Tv dimana sang wanita terlihat sangat nyaman bisa berada didekapan sang pria.

Pelukan yang begitu erat, mampu membuat wanita yang terkenal kejam itu berubah menjadi seekor anak kucing yang sangat manis. Wanita itu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik pria yang Kyungsoo sukai. Ada sedikit kesakitan yang ia rasakan, tapi Kyungsoo tidak seperti Baekhyun yang meledak-ledak. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Chanyeol mendapati Kyungsoo entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia bertanya-tanya tentang tatapan itu, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan wanita pujaannya.

"Nonaa.. Tenanglah." Ucap Chanyeol samar-samar.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkah kekamarnya, tempat yang ia yakini sebagai tempat teraman dan mampu membuatnya damai.

Sementara Jongin...

Ia sedang duduk dipinggir kolam renang yang terletak dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Jongin menenggelamkan setengah kakinya dengan tatapan kosong ke arah air yang sejak tadi tak beriak.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang mendarat dipundaknya. Jongin menoleh ke belakang, ternyata itu adalah Ny. Kim yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tatapan hangat yang ia lihat semenjak ia baru lahir ke dunia ini. Jongin merindukkan sosok itu..

"Ibu.."

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Mana ayah?" Jongin balik bertanya.

Ny. Kim melepaskan sepatu tingginya dan mengambil posisi disamping anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ada apa bu? Diluar sangat dingin.. Ini sudah larut malam."

Ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam milik Jongin.

"Maafkan ibu, nak. Ibu telah gagal menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu. Pasti kau kecewa karena terlahir dari rahim ku kan?"

Ny. Kim menitikkan air matanya. Ini semua terlalu spontan bagi Jongin, kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba mendatanginya lalu meminta maaf. Apa benar ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan perceraian itu?

"Apakah ini soal perceraian ibu dan ayah?" Tanya Jongin sedikit marah.

Ny. Kim semakin terisak, demi tuhan ia sangat menyayangkan hal tersebut. Hanya saja tidak bisa dipungkiri jika antara Tn dan Ny Kim sudah tidak ada kecocokan apalagi cinta. Selama 5 tahun belakangan, mereka mencoba mengelak tapi ini sudah waktunya. Semua tidak bisa dipaksakan.

"Ku mohon kau mengerti, nak." Lirih Ny. Kim

"Kenapa kalian begitu egois? Tidakkah kalian memikirkanku? Bagaimana aku kelak jika kalian berpisah?" Jongin menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Selama ini aku sudah mengalah, kalian berpergian demi mengejar kegilaan kalian akan uang. Tapi apakah kali ini aku harus mencoba mengerti kalian?" Jongin mendengus kasar.

"Mungkin sekarang kau tidak akan mengerti, tapi kelak kau akan tau bahwa segala sesuatunya yang berdasarkan keterpaksaan akan tidak berakhir baik. Sebentar lagi ibu akan meninggalkan rumah ini ibu akan pindah ke amerika, terserah padamu apa kau ingin memilih tinggal bersama ibu atau dengan ayah. Kami tidak akan memaksamu."

Ny. Kim beranjak dari sana, ia meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri. Berharap anaknya akan mengerti situasi rumah tangganya saat ini.

"Aaarrggghhhhh..." Teriak Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halooo, akhirnya bisa update setelah kena WB berhari-hari. Ini juga udah diusahakan sebagus dan senyambung mungkin. Gimana puas gak sama Chapt. 5 ini?**

 **Oh ya, yang minta cerita ini jadi 'Chansoo' aku bakal pertimbangin ya. Dan soal ini main cast'a siapa, aku pikir memang ini lebih cenderung ke Kyungsoo sih, tapi balik lagi ke Judul aku cuma mau semuanya berdasarkan judul aja sih. Aku bakal lebih perbanyak Baekhyun momentnya deh ya.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih yang udah Review, ayooo Review lagi biar aku semangat nerusin cerita ini.**

 **Makasih juga buat para silent reader, semoga kalian berkenan untuk meninggalkan Review kalian. *kiss**

 **GOMAWO :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Monster Sister**

 **Cast:**

 **.** **Byun Baekhyun Exo - Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **. Do Kyungsoo Exo - Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **. Kim Jongin Exo - Jongin (Namja)**

 **. Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **. Kris Exo - Wu Yifan (Namja)**

 **. Suho Exo - Joonmeyon (Namja)**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: GS (Genderswitch),Typos,alur absurd,Penyusunan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD,Cerita murni dari pikiran si penulis. :D**

 **-Happy Reading XoXo-**

 **Summary: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kandung yang saling bertentangan, mereka tidak bisa akur satu sama lain. Hingga suatu ketika, datang seorang malaikat yang berusaha menyatukan mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika kedua gadis itu mencintai Malaikat itu? Akankah hubungan mereka sebagai saudara kandung akan semakin renggang?**

It's Chanbaek, Kaisoo, KrisBaek (Slight), Krissoo (Slight), Chansoo (Slight).

.

.

.

Kim Joonmyeon mengajak Wu Yifan untuk makan siang bersama di cafetaria kantor Joonmyeon. Kedua pria tampan nan mapan itu tengah melakukan perbincangan seputar bisnis baru yang akan mereka lakukan.

Yifan tampak kurang sehat hari ini, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya dan suaranya yang sedikit parau.

"Kau sakit?" Joonmyeon memastikan.

"Sudah dua hari ini aku kurang sehat." Sahut Yifan datar.

"Apa sudah pergi ke rumah sakit? Baekhyun tidak mengantarmu?"

Yifan menghentikan kegiatannya, mengingat hubungannya dengan wanita itu sedang renggang, bahkan hampir kandas.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menghubungi Yifan, bahkan ia terkesan menghindar. Tapi Yifan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena ia sadar sudah mengecewakan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya?"

"Apa?" Joonmyeon terkejut.

"Kau dan Baek... Ber..."

"Bertengkar, ya kami hanya bertengkar Joonmyeon." Potong Yifan.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas lega.

"Aku pikir kalian sudah berpisah. Dengar sobat, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan kecewa jika hubungan kalian gagal."

"Kenapa kau begitu antusias dengan hubungan kami?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melihat sahabatku cepat menemukan pendamping hidupnya. Kau dan Baekhyun. Apakah kalian tidak sadar akan usia kalian? Kita ini sudah tidak muda lagi, naga!" Ujar Joonmyeom, keduanya pun terkekeh.

Lantas dimana Baekhyun? Saat ini ia sedang tidak bisa keluar ruangan karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Terpaksa Baekhyun memesan Pizza. Wanita itu tau pertemuan Joonmyeon dengan Yifan siang ini, hanya saja ia sengaja tidak ingin ikut bergabung karena ia terlalu malas untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki yang sudah mengkhianatinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya mencari buku sastra jepang. Karena entah sejak kapan, gadis mungil itu menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jepang.

Siang ini Chanyeol tidak membawa mobil karena sedang masuk bengkel. Akhirnya mereka pergi dengan menggunakan bus. Siang ini begitu ramai, hingga bus yang mereka naiki sedikit penuh dan saling berhimpitan.

"Kau terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini nona Kyung?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak enak karena harus mengajak seorang gadis berdesakkan didalam bus.

"Tenanglah Chan, dulu jika sedang tidak bersama Jongin, aku selalu pulang naik bus."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba...

CIIIITTTTTTTT

Supir bus mendadak berhenti karena ternyata ada seekor anjing yang mencoba untuk melintas didepannya.

Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh tapi ternyata Chanyeol reflek dengan cepat, ia menadah tubuh mungil itu. Tatapan mereka tanpa sadar saling mengunci satu sama lain. Chanyeol seperti menemukan sesuatu di mata bulat nan indah itu, tatapan penuh berharap. Sementara Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya berdegup sangat kencang.

Seketika Chanyeol mengakhiri acara saling bertatapan itu. Ia berdeham karena merasa canggung.

"M-maafkan aku nona.."

"Tidak apa-apa Chan."

Keduanya kembali ke posisi awal. Pipi Kyungsoo merona, ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Chanyeol. Betapa senangnya perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa, setelah memakirkan sepedanya di garasi pria itu langsung bergegas ke kamarnya. Ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu disana, terkecuali jika ia merasa lapar.

Jongin tak sengaja melihat pintu kamar utama terbuka sedikit, tadinya ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Tapi samar-samar ia mendengar seperti ada keributan disana, akhirnya Jongin pergi menuju pintu tersebut dan mengupingnya.

"Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan Jongin pilih. Kau atau aku? Ku harap kau jangan memaksanya." Ujar Ny. Kim

"Tidak bisa! Anak itu harus tinggal bersamaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia hidup bersama kau dan calon suami mu itu." Sahut Tn. Kim.

DEG

Apa? Jadi alasan Ny. Kim ke amerika karena ia akan menikah lagi? Hati Jongin terasa panas mendengarnya.

"Aku tau bagaimana cara mengurus anakku. Lagipula disana ia tidak akan merasa kesepian, karena ia mempunyai saudara tiri. Amerika itu bagus untuk Jongin, biarkan ia memulai hidup barunya." Ny. Kim bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Kau! Aku tidak sudih membiarkan Jongin hidup bersama anak-anak dari calon suamimu itu. Ia akan tetap menjadi pria korea yang akan menjalani perusahaanku kelak."

Jongin merasa keributan yang terjadi didalam kamar utama itu membuatnya hampir meledak.

BRAK!

Tn dan Ny Kim terkejut melihat Jongin membuka pintu dengan sangat keras. Begitu penuh amarah, hingga nafas Jongin menderu dengan hebatnya.

"J-jonginnnn.." Panggil Ny. Kim

"Dengar! Aku bosan mendengar pertengkaran kalian. Cepatlah kalian bercerai, agar suasana rumah ini sedikit lebih tenang. Keegoisan kalian hanya akan mengotori rumah ini." Teriak Jongin kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan mereka yang terpaku disana.

Saat ini Jongin sedang duduk di atap sekolah yang telah menjadi 'basecamp'nya.

"Arrrggghhhh!"

Jongin sibuk meninju-ninju dan menendang udara seolah-olah, ia benar-benar melampiaskan kemarahannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan kaki ke arah rumahnya. Hari ini begitu sibuk tak urung jika tubuhnya sedikit lelah. Rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan mengenakan piyama.

Terlintas pikirannya mengingat apa yang dikatakan Joonmyeon dikantor tadi, saat ia menceritakan kondisi Yifan yang sedang kurang sehat. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran dalam hati Baekhyun. Langkahnya terhenti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang menatap kosong jalanan yang ada.

"Apakah aku harus menemuinya?" Batin Baekhyun.

Telah terjadi pergulatan dalam hatinya. Ia begitu kecewa dengan kekasihnya tapi dilain sisi Baekhyun mencemaskan keadaan Yifan.

Drrttt

Drrrttt

Baekhyun terkejut saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Nama yang tertera di layar adalah Park Chanyeol, tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangkatnya.

"Ya Park, kenapa kau menghubungiku?"

"Kau dimana nona? Aku dan Kyungsoo baru saja membuat Bulghogi. Apa kau sudah makan? Alangkah senangnya jika kau cepat pulang dan makan bersama kami." Sahut Chanyeol dari seberang sana.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku!"

PIP

Akhirnya Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya ke rumah karena sudah ada Kyung.. Bukan, tapi Chanyeol yang menunggu. Dan masalah Yifan, Baekhyun yakin sekali jika laki-laki itu sedang bersama wanita bodoh yang mau merawatnya. Wanita bodoh yang terpesona akan ketampanan Wu Yifan.

"Aku pulangggggg..."

Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu, menyambut tuan putrinya sampai dirumah.

"Hai Nona, kenapa kau cepat sekali? Apa kau mempunyai ilmu teleport?" Goda Chanyeol dibalas dengan delikkan tajam Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo berkutat di dapur, mempersiapkan segalanya. Semua demi Chanyeol. Gadis itu berusaha untuk setenang mungkin meskipun hatinya bagai tertusuk-tusuk ribuan pisau, melihat betapa Chanyeol tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan kakaknya.

Dobi itu menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju dapur dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu di kursi tepat disampingnya.

"Sekarang mari kita makan, aku sangat lapar. Dan aku tau, kau pasti juga sudah lapar kan Nona." Ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Pria itu mengambilkan semangkuk nasi beserta beberapa iris daging Bulghogi yang masih berasap menandakan bahwa masakan tersebut benar-benar baru matang.

"Ayo nona, buka mulutmu lebar-lebar.. Aaaaa..." Chanyeol menginterupsi Baekhyun untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Sudahlah Park, aku bisa makan sendiri." Elak Baekhyun.

Sedari tadi wanita itu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah sedikit murung. Sedikit aneh bagi Baekhyun, kenapa akhir-akhir ini pria tinggi itu sangat perhatian padanya. Tak bisa di pungkiri jika hati Baekhyun senang mendapat perhatian itu, tapi dilain sisi ia juga merasa tidak enak pada Kyungsoo.

"Nona Kyungsoo, ayo tambah dagingnya. Rasanya lezat, bukan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk selanjutnya ia terdiam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang begitu cerewet pada Baekhyun, ia begitu memanjakan kakaknya. Tapi kembali lagi, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tau diri.

Setelah acara makan malam bersama. ChanBaek kini berakhir di halaman depan, Chanyeol membeli dua kaleng bir beserta makanan ringan lainnya.

"Sebentar lagi musim panas akan berakhir, rasanya aku ingin sekali pergi ke pantai sebelum musim dingin tiba." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun teringat akan hadiah tiket ke pulau jeju yang diberikan Joonmyeon waktu itu.

"Park, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke pulau Jeju." Usul Baekhyun.

"Apa? Kurasa itu terlalu jauh nona. Tapi tak ada salahnya jika kita dan Kyungsoo pergi kesana?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, kau akan mengajaknya kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku hanya memiliki dua tiket Park. Jadi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak bisa ikut."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia punya ide.

"Sudahlah, berikan saja tiket itu pada adikmu. Biar aku membeli Tiket lagi. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, sebenarnya ia sangat malas jika harus pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Akan sangat canggung nantinya. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain, daripada acara liburannya gagal hanya karena seorang Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Setelah meminta izin cuti, Baekhyun bergegas untuk pulang kerumah karena ia harus mempersiapkan barang apa saja yang akan ia bawa.

Ia begitu semangat pulang ke rumah, tapi siapa disangka jika ditengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Nona." Sapa Kim Jongin.

Mereka kini ada di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari rumah keduanya sambil menikmati es krim rasa vanilla.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ayolahh Hitam. Ikutlah bersama kami. Akan lebih seru jika kita bisa pergi bersama." Baekhyun menaikturunkan alisnya.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun yang dulu begitu menyeramkan kini berangsur menjadi lembut.

"Kau tau! Kau itu tidak seburuk yang aku kira selama ini nona."

BUGH

"Yak! Kau Hitam!" Pekik Baekhyun.

Jongin menyetujui penawaran Baekhyun, lagipula tidak ada salahnya jika ia mencoba untuk berdamai dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah semalaman suntuk Jongin bergulat dengan batinnya, ternyata ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa gadis burung hantu itu.

.

.

.

 **WELCOME TO JEJU ISLAND.**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya menginjakkan kaki di pulau jeju. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang hanya membawa tas ransel kecil, Baekhyun membawa satu buah koper berukuran besar.

Bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak menyiksa Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau harus membawa benda yang berat-berat, maka itu ia menyuruh adiknya yang menggeret koper tersebut dengan alasan ia sudah memberikan tiket berlibur dengan cuma-cuma. Sungguh Baekhyun yang perhitungan.

Karena Joonmyeon sudah memesankan hotel, mau tidak mau Baekhyun menggunakannya. Untuk pertama kali ia harus berbagi kamar dengan Kyungsoo. Sungguh mencanggungkan.

"Hei, aku tidak ingin satu ranjang denganmu, kau tidur saja di sofa. Kau mengerti." Seru Baekhyun, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggeleng tak habis pikir dengan wanita yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu balkon dimana ia bisa melihat pemandangan pantai dan laut lepas disana. Sungguh indah. Anginnya sepoy-sepoy membuat mata bulat itu sayup.

"Ya Park, kalian dimana?" Ujar Baekhyun di telepon.

"Kalian?" Batin Kyungsoo sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ok, sampai jumpa nanti malam ya?"

PIP

Baekhyun menghempaskan ponselnya ke atas ranjang.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang membuka isi koper dan sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu disana.

"Memangnya Chanyeol datang bersama siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh ituuu.. Dia akan datang bersama Jongin. Kenapa? Bukankah kau senang bisa berlibur di pantai bersama kekasihmu." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa mendadak Jongin mau ikut bergabung.

.

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun mengenakan celana hotpants dan kemeja slimfit membuat lekuk tubuh mungilnya terlihat dengan jelas. Ia berdandan secantik mungkin karena akan pergi makan malam di restaurant yang ada di Hotel tersebut. Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Ia hanya memakai celana jeans selutut dan kaos polos berwarna hitam.

"Kau yakin mengenakan pakaian itu?" Baekhyun memastikan.

"Apa ada yang salah? Kita hanya makan malam kan?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin menyambut kekasihmu dengan penampilan cantik? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, kita harus tampil seksi jika ingin pergi berkencan."

"Aku rasa tergantung tipe pria bagaimana yang akan kita kencani. Kim Jongin menyukaiku yang seperti ini, sungguh berbeda dengan Wu Yifankan?" Sindir Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tercengang. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo yang pendiam itu mengalahkan Baekhyun.

Mereka sudah berada di restaurant, banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang. Kyungsoo menyukai tempat ini, karena nuansanya sangat menenangkan hati.

"Dimana mereka?" Gumam Baekhyun melirik kesana kemari.

Tak lama..

"Hai Nona Baek..." Sapa Chanyeol dari arah belakang mereka.

Kyungsoo mencuri pandang ke arah Jongin. Pemuda itu... Kyungsoo begitu merindukannya.

Namun siapa sangka jika Jongin malah tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menaikkan tangannya guna memberi sapaan.

"Hai Kyungsoo apa kabar?" Sapa Jongin duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"A-aku baik." Sahut Kyungsoo masih tak percaya.

Baekhyun merasa senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa berkumpul disini. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol malam ini begitu tampan, meski hanya mengenakan pakaian santai. Terlihat muda dan trendy.

Setelah acara makan malam. Chanyeol mengusulkan untuk acara masing-masing. Chanyeol kebetulan ingin berduaan dengan Baekhyun dan pastinya ia berpikir jika pria hitam itu ingin bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasa aneh, kenapa Chanyeol lebih memilih pergi bersama Baekhyun. Bukankah harusnya si Kuping besar itu mengajak Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa perasaannya bercampuk aduk, pasalnya ia tidak tau alasan apa yang membuat Jongin kembali menjadi Jongin yang dulu?. Keduanya berjalan di pinggir pantai dengan kaleng soda di tangan keduanya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang mengajakmu kesini? Apa Park Chanyeol?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Nona Baek. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya."

"Oh... Sepertinya kalian sekarang berteman ya? Tidak ku sangka.." Kyungsoo sedikit tidak senang menerima kenyataan bahwa Jongin dekat dengan kakaknya.

"Hey-hey dengarkan aku.." Kim Jongin merangkul bahu sahabatnya. Ternyata masih sama hangatnya menurut Kyungsoo.

"Nona Baek itu ternyata tidak seburuk yang kita pikir. Ternyata dia juga wanita yang lemah." Timpalnya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan rangkulan Jongin dengan kasar.

"Terserah padamu, Jongin. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau bersikap dingin padaku, ternyata kau sudah sepaham dengannya. Aku benci padamu!"

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin hanya terkekeh, karena baru pertama kali gadis itu memperlihatkan kecemburuannya.

"Yak! Kyungsoo tunggu akuuuu..." Teriak Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu...

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga berada di pinggir pantai, hanya saja berbeda tempat dengan Kaisoo. Wanita itu sedang menikmati Cotton candy yang sangat lezat, sesekali ia menyuapi Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sangat perhatian padaku?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, kenapa Baekhyun harus seterus terang itu. Wajah Chanyeol memerah, ia begitu malu dan tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"I-ituuu aku hanya..." Jawab Chanyeol terbata-bata.

"Hanya apa Chan?" Baekhyun sangat ingin tau.

"..."

Baekhyun bosan menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Ahh yasudah lup..."

Tiba-tiba...

GREP

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"..."

Keduanya terdiam. Baekhyun mencoba mengerti apa arti dari pelukan ini. Astaga, apakah Chanyeol...?

"Park..." Lirih Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, yaitu Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin.

Jongin seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya itu. Ia melirik ke Kyungsoo, gadis itu menatap lurus ke arah ChanBaek dengan tatapan nanar dan bibir yang bergetar pertanda ia sedang menahan tangis.

Kim Jongin menarik tangan gadisnya dan segera membawa pergi. Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung pada Jongin bahwa dia menyukai Chanyeol, tapi perlakuan dan tatapan Kyungsoo malam dimana ia memakaikan shawl pada Chanyeol mengisyaratkan bahwa sahabatnya sungguh menyukai Dobi.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol meninggalkan tanya pada pria itu.

"Park akuuuu..."

Baekhyun lama menatap Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bisa.."

Wanita itu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Hati Chanyeol begitu hancur, mungkinkah Byun Baekhyun tidak membalas cintanya?

.

.

.

Saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Jongin yang baru saja pulang melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri di Balkon, persis seperti yang ia lakukan malam itu. Saat mengetahui Kyungsoo menyukai pria lain.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Jongin berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Kau menyukai Nona Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jongin kemudian kembali ke posisi awal.

"Dengar Hyung, ada sesuatu yang..."

Drrtttt

Drttttt

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, ia segera memeriksa siapa yang menghubunginya. Ternyata itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Ya Nona Baekh..."

"Park, kau sedang bersama Jongin tidak?"

"Iya, dia sedang bersamaku. Ada apa?"

"Tolong tanyakan padanya, apakah dia tau dimana Kyungsoo? Karena sejak tadi ia belum kembali ke kamar."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Baekhyun pergi mencari Kyungsoo. Raut cemas tergambar jelas di wajah wanita itu. Sungguh tak bisa terelakan, mengingat Kyungsoo adalah gadis rumahan bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pergi ke pulau Jeju. Mereka sudah berkeliling hotel tapi tak ada satupun yang melihat Kyungsoo. Kemana gadis itu?

 _ ***flashback On**_

 _ **"Yak! Kkamjong lepaskan aku? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melepaskan pegangan Jongin.**_

 _ **Langkah Jongin terhenti kala mendengar suara gadis itu bergetar. Ia menoleh ke belakang melihat betapa menyedihkannya Kyungsoo saat ini.**_

 _ **"Jika kau memang menyukainya kenapa kau tidak berkata terus terang padanya? Bukan salah nona Baekhyun jika sekarang Dobi hyung jatuh ke pelukannya." Teriak Jongin.**_

 _ **"Apa yang kau tau? Kau sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa. Hixs Hixs." Akhirnya air mata itu berhasil terjatuh membasahi pipi indah milik Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Aku tau semuanya. Kenyataannya adalah kau menyukai Dobi Hyung kan?"**_

 _ **"Tapi dia mencintai kakakku.." Lirih Kyungsoo. "Dan aku merasa bahwa Baekhyun juga mulai menyukai Park Chanyeol." Timpalnya.**_

 _ **"Salahmu kenapa waktu itu kau bilang pada nona Baekhyun bahwa aku kekasihmu? Sekarang siapa disini yang pantas disalahkan?"**_

 _ **"Kim Jongin.. Kau tidak tau kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Hixs Hixs."**_

 _ **"Apa Kyungsoo! Apa? Katakan?"**_

 _ **Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyungsoo, ia merasa Kyungsoo terlalu lemah. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa berontak? Setidaknya demi kebahagiaanya sendiri.**_

 _ **"W-wu Yifan..."**_

 _ **Kim Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai kekasih Baekhyun tersebut.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Aaaarrgggghhhh!" Jongin teriak, ia begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri karena benar-benar telah gagal menjadi sahabat Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Sementara Kyungsoo tengah terduduk dan menangis menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lututnya. Ya, akhirnya gadis itu menceritakan perlakuan bejat sang calon kakak ipar waktu itu.**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku,Kyung? Astaga bagaimana mungkin kau menutupi semua ini dariku. Apa kau lupa selain memiliki Nona Baekhyun, kau masih memiliki aku, hem?"**_

 _ **TESSS**_

 _ **TESSS**_

 _ **Kim Jongin duduk disamping Kyungsoo, ia memeluk gadis itu. Meskipun hanya pelukan sepihak, tapi Jongin begitu tulus memberikannya karena ia hanya ingin membuat Kyungsoo tenang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kim Jongin berniat mengantar Kyungsoo ke kamarnya, tapi gadis itu meminta Jongin untuk mengantarnya sampai di depan Lift saja. Tanpa perasaan curiga, pemuda itu memenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." Pamit Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Cepatlah masuk ke kamar. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak."**_

 _ **Saat Kyungsoo hendak melangkah keluar dari Lift, tiba-tiba tanpa meminta izin dari Kyungsoo, Jongin mencium keningnya.**_

 _ **BLUSH~**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan perlakuan manis yang baru saja dilakukan Jongin.**_

 _ **Mendadak hatinya berdegup sangat kencang, dia tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan debaran ini berbeda dengan debaran yang tercipta untuk Park Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari Lift, ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Kim Jongin yang tersenyum padanya. Entahlah, seketika Kim Jongin terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyumannya. Kyungsoo terus menatap sahabatnya hingga pintu Lift itu tertutup.**_

 _ ***FlashBack End**_

.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kim Jongin. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Kyungsoo ke tangga darurat.

Samar-samar mereka mendengar seperti seseorang tengah menangis. Tapi dimana? Mereka melanjutkan pencariannya, hingga suara itu terdengar lebih jelas.

"Jadi kalian sedang bersenang-senang, hem?"

"Lepaskan aku hixs hixs"

"Malam ini aku tidak akan aku biarkan kau lepas dari genggamanku, gadis bodoh."

Baekhyun mengenal suara itu. Mereka mempercepat langkah mengikuti sumber suara tersebut. Menelusuri anak tangga dengan perasaan campur aduk, bagaimana jika yang di pikiran Baekhyun benar mengenai suara itu?

Benar saja, saat mereka sudah berada dilantai tiga dengan suasana ruangan yang sangat sepi bahkan sedikit remang, mereka menemukan sosok yang mereka cari, yaitu Kyungsoo dan... Wu Yifan.

"Wu Yifan!" Teriak Baekhyun tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat saat ini. Ya, Wu Yifan sedang meremas bahu Kyungsoo dengan sangat keras seolah ia ingin memperkosa adiknya.

"Sial!" Gumam Yifan kesal karena aksinya kali ini harus gagal lagi.

Sontak Kim Jongin menghampiri Yifan kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghajar Yifan.

BUGH!

BUGH!

"Beraninya kau menyentuh Kyungsoo-ku! Rasakan ini?"

Kyungsoo hanya terduduk lemas sambil menangis. Matanya sedikit melotot ketakutan, sepertinya ia benar-benar trauma dengan sosok Wu Yifan. Akhirnya Park Chanyeol menghampiri mereka untuk melerainya, tapi saat ini Kim Jongin sedang lepas kendali, ia begitu dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Kai! Henti..."

BUGH

"Oucchhh..."

"Dobi Hyung.."

Park Chanyeol mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Kim Jongin hingga terpental ke anak tangga dekat kaki Baekhyun berpijak.

"P-park..."

Baekhyun panik, ia segera membantu Chanyeol yang sedang meringis. Berkat bogem mentah Kim Jongin, sudut bibirnya robek. Banyak darah yang mengalir dari sana.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa?"

Perhatian Kim Jongin beralih ke Dobi itu, saat Yifan melihat suasana cukup lengah. Ia mengambil kesempatan untuk menghajar Jongin, membalas apa yang anak itu lakukan.

BUGH!

"Kalian akan menyesal!" Ancam Yifan dengan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

Kini mereka ada di rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari sekitaran hotel. Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol sedang ditangani oleh para perawat diruang UGD. Luka mereka memang tidak begitu parah, tapi jelas membuat kakak beradik itu khawatir. Liburan indah mereka harus dirusak oleh kehadiran Wu Yifan.

Baekhyun memilih untuk menunggu diruang tamu, sedangkan Kyungsoo. Dimana dia? Ya, sedari tadi ia sibuk mondar-mandir di depan pintu UGD, sesekali melirik ke dalam memastikan apa yang terjadi disana.

Baekhyun termenung mengingat kejadian tadi, kenapa Wu Yifan ingin memperkosa adiknya? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu antara Yifan dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak ia ketahui?

Tak lama sang perawat datang menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk memberitahu bahwa kedua pria itu sudah berhasil ditangani. Kim Jongin melihat dari tempatnya, melihat gadisnya tengah gelisah di depan pintu sana. pemuda itu tersenyum, untuk menyambut kedatangan gadis mungilnya.

Khayalannya mulai gila, saat ia berkhayal bahwa Kyungsoo akan datang padanya dan melompat ke pangkuan Kim Jongin dengan manja. Pria itu segera menggelengkan kepala, guna menyadarkan kembali diri dari khayalan gilanya.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil masuk ke dalam ruangan yang beraroma obat-obatan itu, terlalu menusuk dipenciuman. Jika bukan karena dua pria yang penting dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo tidak akan mau datang ke bangunan yang dikenal sebagai rumah sakit. Karena sejak kecil, jika Kyungsoo sakit ia hanya meminum obat yang Baekhyun beli di apotik. Syukurnya, tubuh gadis itu mempunyai imun yang kuat. Maka ia tidak harus repot-repot ke rumah sakit. Tapi bukan berarti ia sama sekali belum pernah kesana, sebagai gadis yang dikenal acuh terhadap orang lain, Kyungsoo pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi nenek sebelah yang tinggal seorang diri dan yang pasti itu semua tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

"Kyung..." Panggil Jongin, suaranya kemudian melemah saat ia melihat gadis itu bukannya mendatangi dia lebih dulu, tapi malah ke ranjang Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

"Aku tak apa nona Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol pelan-pelan karena mulutnya terpaksa harus mendapatkan dua jahitan.

DEG

Lagi-lagi Kim Jongin tertegun melihatnya. Ternyata Kyungsoo lebih mengkhawatirkan pria yang ia sebut dengan 'Hyung' tersebut. Tapi ia harus bersikap dewasa, bagaimanapun juga bukan salah Kyungsoo yang tidak tau bahwa diruangan itu juga ada pria lain yang sangat mencintainya dengan tulus.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin sudah boleh pulang, mereka tidak harus menginap dirumah sakit. Kakak beradik itu sudah kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Chanyeol duduk dipinggir ranjang, melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan. Sementara Jongin berdiri di Balkon dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya kemana-mana, belakangan ini banyak sekali masalah yang mendera dirinya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di headbord.

"Kau tidur duluan saja, Hyung. Oh ya soal pukulan itu.. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Sudahlah, aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Hemmm.."

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Lumayan lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol tentang sesuatu.

"Kai..."

"Aku kira kau sudah tidur. Ada apa Hyung?" Jongin menoleh sedikit.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu diantara Nona Kyungsoo dan Nona Baekhyun?"

"Maksudmu?" Jongin mulai tertarik.

"Ya, sepertinya mereka tidak seperti kakak beradik pada umumnya. Mereka seperti perang dingin, aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak lama padamu. Tapi aku pikir aku hanyalah orang baru yang mereka kenal."

"Syukurlah jika kau merasakannya juga."

"Hmm maksudmu?" Kini Chanyeol yang dibuat bingung.

Kim Jongin berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, ia mengambil posisi disamping pria itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan, Hyung. Ku harap kau bisa mengerti."

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, Kyungsoo butuh udara segar karena semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur mengingat kejadian Wu Yifan. Gadis mungil itu berjalan sendirian menikmati sunrise. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Suasana pantai masih sangat sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang datang mungkin dengan tujuan yang sama.

Udaranya lumayan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit lebih baik. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam dengan mata terpejam. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuh kecilnya menggeliat menandakan betapa lelahnya ia tadi malam. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan merasakan semilir angin yang masuk ke dalam kamar melalui pintu balkon.

Masih mengenakan pakaian tidur, wanita itu berdiri di Balkon mengedarkan pandangannya, mengabsen satu persatu yang ia lihat. Semua tampak kecil, tapi mata Baekhyun masih cukup jelas untuk melihat sosok yang berdiri di pinggir pantai meski tampak samar. Sosok tinggi yang berjalan dari sudut lain mencoba untuk menghampiri sosok yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya. Baekhyun memperhatikan mereka, tampaknya sang gadis tak mengetahui keberadaan sang pria yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Sementara itu..

"Nona Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya begitu mendengar merdu memanggil namanya. Ia segera menoleh tanpa pikir panjang.

"Park Chan..."

"Apa benar kau menyukaiku?"

DEG!

.

.

.

 _ ***flashback ON**_

 _ **Kim Jongin menceritakan semuanya pada Park Chanyeol, dan Dobi itu begitu terkejut mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang tidak seberuntung itu. Awalnya, Chanyeol juga tidak percaya bahwa Byun Baekhyun tipe wanita yang sekeras itu. Wajar saja, karena wanita tersebut tidak pernah memperlihatkan sifat kerasnya pada Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ketika Kim Jongin memberitahu bahwa Kyungsoo begitu menyukai Chanyeol. Ia seperti tidak percaya gadis yang selama ini perhatian padanya ternyata menyukainya. Chanyeol merasa posisi Kyungsoo tak jauh beda dengannya.**_

 _ **"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol frustasi.**_

 _ **"Aku yakin Nona Baekhyun juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padamu, hanya saja ia belum menyadarinya. Aku ingin kau menyatukan mereka, Hyung. Buat hubungan mereka seperti selayaknya kakak adik dengan cinta yang ada pada diri kalian."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Memang ini terkesan jahat, tapi dengan menjadikan cinta Kyungsoo sebagai kelemahannya adalah cara tepat untuk membuatnya menurutimu. Aku yakin, ia akan melakukan apa yang kau minta." Tambahnya.**_

 _ **"Maafkan aku, Kyung." Batin Jongin.**_

 _ **"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan kita? Kau juga menyukai Nona Kyungsoo kan?"**_

 _ **Kim Jongin menghela nafas pelan sambil tersenyum. Ia lupa memberitahu pada Chanyeol satu hal yang penting, bahwa ia telah memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang ibu ke Amerika.**_

 _ **"Apa? Amerika?"**_

 _ ***Flashback END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu didada sebelah kirinya. Sebuah rasa yang lebih ke arah pilu. Sontak ia menyentuh dadanya, Lututnya bergetar seolah baru saja melihat hantu. Tak kuasa melihat 'pemandangan' itu, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

SKIP

Kyungsoo berlari sangat kencang, saat ini ia sedang berada di bandara. Mencari sosok yang ia cari, sosok yang sudah seperti bayangannya. Kemana sosok itu? Kenapa ia pergi begitu saja?

"Kim Jonginnnn.."

Kyungsoo berlari kesana kemari mencari Kim Jongin. Park chanyeol mengatakan bahwa pemuda hitam itu harus pergi karena mendapat panggilan dari sang ibu. Hari ini adalah hari sidang perceraian orang tuanya. Kim Jongin mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, apa pesawat ke Incheon sudah berangkat?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada salah satu petugas bandara.

"Sudah nona, sekitar lima menit yang lalu."

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sangat sedih, kenapa Kim Jongin tidak memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pergi ke Amerika. Apakah itu sengaja ia sembunyikan, agar Byun Kyungsoo rela melepas kepergiannya?

Kyungsoo benar-benar akan merasa kesepian, karena sahabat karib satu-satunya telah meninggalkannya.

Sementara di tempat lain...

Chanyeol masih berada di pinggir pantai, menatap laut lepas. Sungguh indah ciptaan tuhan. Ia teringat pesan Jongin, bahwa Kyungsoo tidak boleh mengetahui perasaannya. Maka ia berharap Dobi itu bisa menjaga rahasia dan menjalankan misinya secepat mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyaa.. Jongin pergi ke amrik? Aduhh gimana dong nasib Kyungsoo kalau gak Kim Jongin? Tapi tenang aja, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya justru ini baru akan dimulai. Terus pas adegan dipinggir pantai tadi, kira-kira apa ya jawaban Kyungsoo? Pantengin terus ya ff ini.**

 **Oh iya, aku sempet kaget lho baca review dari kalian. Tapi aku minta maaf ya Atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi dan maafkan Author yang hampir goyah. Ini tetep Chanbaek dan Kaisoo kok. Hhe**

 **Semoga di Chapter ini bisa menjawab kesalahpahaman kalian ya, Guys. :)**

 **Mohon maaf juga kalau ada gak nyambungnya, soalnya saat ini kondisiku lagi gak fit. Tapi demi meluruskan kesalahpahaman, aku jadi pengen cepet-cepet update.**

 **Buat yang udah kasih kritik dan saran, aku ucapin makasih banyak.**

 **Ayooo Revieww *XoXo**


	7. Chapter 7

**PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Monster Sister**

 **Cast:**

 **.** **Byun Baekhyun Exo - Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **. Do Kyungsoo Exo - Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **. Kim Jongin Exo - Jongin (Namja)**

 **. Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **. Kris Exo - Wu Yifan (Namja)**

 **. Suho Exo - Joonmeyon (Namja)**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: GS (Genderswitch),Typos,alur absurd,Penyusunan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD,Cerita murni dari pikiran si penulis. :D**

 **-Happy Reading XoXo-**

 **Summary: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kandung yang saling bertentangan, mereka tidak bisa akur satu sama lain. Hingga suatu ketika, datang seorang malaikat yang berusaha menyatukan mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika kedua gadis itu mencintai Malaikat itu? Akankah hubungan mereka sebagai saudara kandung akan semakin renggang?**

It's Chanbaek, Kaisoo, KrisBaek (Slight), Krissoo (Slight), Chansoo (Slight).

.

.

.

 ***Jongin's Pov**

 _Aku melirik jam di tanganku ternyata fajar sudah hampir sampai. Aku merasa lega karena sudah menceritakan semuanya pada sosok yang kini sudah damai dalam tidurnya, yaitu Park Chanyeol._

 _Bukan aku merasa lelah atau menyerah, tapi sebagai anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluargaku, aku juga mempunyai kewajiban yaitu menjaga ibuku._

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan ibuku hidup di negeri orang hanya bermodalkan kepercayaan dan cinta yang mungkin belum begitu dalam terhadap calon suaminya itu._

 _Aku sudah memutuskan untuk ikut bersamanya dan memulai hidup baruku. Berharap hubunganku dengan ibuku yang sempat renggang bisa membaik seiring waktu berjalan._

 _Drrrttt_

 _Drrrttt_

 _Ku lihat Ponsel ku bergetar, sepagi ini siapa yang menghubungiku. Ku raih ponsel tersebut, kemudian ku lihat nama yang tertera di layar ternyata itu adalah ayahku._

 _"Ya ayah?"_

 _"Sudah cukup bermain-main dengan teman-temanmu, anakku. Jangan lupa siang ini kau harus mendatangi sidang ayah dan ibu."_

 _"Aku akan datang."_

 _Lama kami terdiam hingga akhirnya ayahku kembali mengatakan sesuatu._

 _"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu,nak?"_

 _Aku sedikit merasa sedih harus meninggalkan ayah, tapi lidahku terlalu keluh untuk berkata jujur._

 _"A-aku yakin yah. Ku harap ayah bisa menerima kenyataannya."_

 _Ku dengar sebuah helaan nafas panjang diseberang sana._

 _"Yasudah, aku tutup dulu ya"_

 _PIP_

 _Aku memutuskan kontak ayah, karena aku yakin saat ini ia juga sedang merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku hanya berdoa agar ayahku bisa menjadi yang lebih baik dan lebih menghargai apa arti keluarga._

 _Aku beranjak dari ranjang, memasukkan kembali pakaianku ke dalam koper. Rasanya tidak tega membangunkan si Dobi itu, setelah mendapat bogem mentah dariku bibir tebalnya harus mendapat jahitan dan mungkin agak sedikit cacat nantinya._

 _Seketika pikiranku teringat oleh seorang gadis, ya gadis yang ku sukai yaitu Kyungsoo. Membayangkan dirinya dengan berbagai ekspresi lucunya membuatku terkekeh kecil, sungguh gadis itu adalah penyemangat hidupku._

 _Tapi kini aku harus meninggalkannya dan menyerahkan tanggung jawabku pada Park Chanyeol. Aku berharap Dobi itu bisa menjaganya dan juga nona Baekhyun yang kini sudah menjadi teman baru ku._

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _"Kau ingin pergi sekarang,kai?"_

 _Langkahku terhenti saat aku mendengar suara Park Chanyeol berbicara padaku._

 _"Kau sudah bangun?"_

 _"Kau yakin tidak ingin pamit dengan nona Kyungsoo?"_

 _Sejenak aku terdiam.._

 _"Jika kau menjadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _Sepertinya Park Chanyeol sudah tidak ingin menjawabnya. Aku pun berlalu melanjutkan langkahku._

.

.

.

 ***Kyungsoo's Pov**

 _Mataku sulit terpejam, bayangan tentang Wu Yifan yang ingin memperkosaku terus saja menghantuiku. Aku melirik ke arah ranjang, disana Baekhyun sudah terlelap. Mungkin ia jauh mengalami shock daripada yang aku alami. Setelah kembalinya kami dari rumah sakit tadi, Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara. Bahkan ia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur tanpa mengajakku berbicara soal bagaimana Wu Yifan bisa melakukan hal seperti itu padaku. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini? Ia perlahan berubah sedikit lebih baik. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu._

 _Dan Kim Jongin, anehnya belakangan ini pria itu sering hadir didalam mimpiku. Mimpi yang cukup indah, bahkan rasanya aku tidak mau jika mimpi itu berakhir. Aku tau segala tentangnya, dari awal pertemuan kami di sekolah dulu hingga hari ini. Diam-diam ia selalu membuntutiku kemana aku pergi, dimana ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuatku bahagia bahkan melindungiku dari siksaan Baekhyun. Aku malu jika harus menyimpulkan perasaanku padanya, tapi waktu dimana Kim Jongin memintaku untuk tidak menganggunya itu adalah saat dimana aku semakin sadar bahwa aku menyukainya._

 _Maafkan aku yang terpesona pada ketampanan Park Chanyeol, tapi setelah aku tau bahwa pria itu menyukai Baekhyun. Sedikit demi sedikit perasaan itu mulai meredup. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan hanya ketertarikan semata. Itu tidak bisa dinamakan Cinta. Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta, aku juga sebenarnya tidak tau apa artinya itu? Yang aku tau hanyalah sebuah perasaan nyaman dan bahagia ketika kita bersamanya. Dan itu aku rasakan saat bersama Kim Jongin._

 _Huuhhh~ tapi aku sedikit sedih, kenapa si bodoh Jongin itu tidak pernah memberikan reaksinya ketika aku berpura-pura lebih memberikan perhatian pada Chanyeol? Apakah ia memang hanya menganggapku sebatas sahabat? Lantas apa arti dari tatapan penuh arti yang sering tak sengaja aku pergoki itu? Apa arti dari kecupan manis nan hangat saat di Lift tadi?_

 _Malam ini sepertinya aku merindukan Kim Jongin. Aku merasa seolah-olah akan kehilangan dia dalam waktu yang lama. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk menemuinya sekarang, mungkin besok pagi saat matahari terbit aku akan memintanya untuk bertemu denganku. Aku merindukanmu, Kim Jongin._

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun's Pov**

 _Aku tau Kyungsoo belum tidur disudut sana, ingin sekali rasanya aku beranjak dari sini dan memberikannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan soal Wu Yifan. Tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit? Yang aku rasakan justru rasa cemas yang berlebihan saat melihat Park Chanyeol tersungkur ke lantai dengan sudut bibir yang penuh darah, walaupun aku tau si Hitam itu tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama menemuinya saat di ruang UGD tadi, tapi sayang ternyata Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu disana. Ku lihat Kim Jongin, nampaknya ia sudah mulai mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Kyungsoo. Karena gadis itu sedikit melupakan Kim Jongin disana dan sibuk dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa aku harus tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol? Apa hakku? Lagipula Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu menyukainya, tidak mungkin aku bersaing dengan gadis itu. Arrgghhh... Park Chanyeol hampir membuatku gila._

 _Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Wu Yifan secepatnya. Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun yang mempunyai sifat keras, aku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi justru itulah yang membuatku mampu bertahan hingga saat ini. Tidak ada toleransi untuk orang yang mencoba untuk mengkhianatiku, sekalipun aku sangat mencintainya._

.

.

.

 ***Park Chanyeol's Pov**

 _Aku terkejut saat Kim Jongin menceritakan padaku soal ketidakharmonisan hubungan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Terutama soal Kyungsoo yang menyukaiku. Sejenak aku diam untuk bertanya pada hati kecilku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku juga harus pergi dari kehidupan dua wanita tersebut seperti yang dilakukan Jongin? Tapi kemudian aku tersadar bahwa aku sudah terlibat disini, aku mulai mencari cara untuk menyatukan mereka. Karena sekarang yang terpenting adalah bersatunya mereka, bukan siapa yang akan nantinya aku miliki. Karena aku tidak mau menjadi pria yang egois. Ya, aku harus bertindak cepat._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Firstly, aku mau ngucapin HBD Park Chanyeol yg ke-25. Yeaayy semoga makin sukses dan sehat selalu ya :***

 **Ini edisi ulang tahun Chanie, makanya aku sedikit kasih clue ke kalian buat Chapt. Selanjutnya.**

 **Oh iya, kira-kira ada yang punya saran gak, enaknya Baeksoo moment tuh gimana ya? Yang sweet-sweet yang bisa bikin chemistry mereka semakin tumbuh tapi berkat campur tangan Chanyeol juga. Nanti yang udah kasih saran, bakal aku cantumin namanya di 'special thanks to'.**

 **Any suggestion?**

 **Review please :D**

 **GOMAWO**


	8. Chapter 8

**PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Monster Sister**

 **Cast:**

 **.** **Byun Baekhyun Exo - Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **. Do Kyungsoo Exo - Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **. Kim Jongin Exo - Jongin (Namja)**

 **. Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **. Kris Exo - Wu Yifan (Namja)**

 **. Suho Exo - Joonmeyon (Namja)**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: GS (Genderswitch),Typos,alur absurd,Penyusunan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD,Cerita murni dari pikiran si penulis. :D**

 **-Happy Reading XoXo-**

 **Summary: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kandung yang saling bertentangan, mereka tidak bisa akur satu sama lain. Hingga suatu ketika, datang seorang malaikat yang berusaha menyatukan mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika kedua gadis itu mencintai Malaikat itu? Akankah hubungan mereka sebagai saudara kandung akan semakin renggang?**

It's Chanbaek, Kaisoo, KrisBaek (Slight), Krissoo (Slight), Chansoo (Slight).

.

.

.

Kepergian Kim Jongin membuat suasana tampak berbeda, terutama bagi Kyungsoo. Saat ini Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang makan siang bersama di restaurant. Yang terjadi di meja mereka hanyalah keheningan, sisanya adalah para sendok dan garpu yang beradu di atas piring.

Sesekali Park Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sejak tadi seperti tidak menganggap kehadirannya disana. Akhirnya ia tercetus sebuah ide, yaitu mengajak keduanya berjalan-jalan dan berbelanja karena kebetulan ini adalah hari terakhir mereka disana.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi berbelanja?" Chanyeol mengusulkan, memasang wajah seceria mungkin.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan nada malas-malasan.

Kyungsoo sibuk memainkan Soupnya, nampaknya ia tidak begitu suka atau karena memang suasana hatinya yang masih kacau. Sementara Baekhyun, sibuk memainkan sedotan dengan tatapan kosong. Chanyeol bisa gila menghadapi kedua gadis ini. Tapi ia tidak mau pantang menyerah.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ujar Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi kedua wanita itu tidak mempedulikannya. Park Chanyeol berlari mencari sesuatu yang tak jauh dari sana, yaitu Es Krim dan Gulali. Ia pikir keduanya butuh sesuatu yang manis. Tak lama Chanyeol kembali ke tempat semula.

"Haii para gadis. Lihat apa yang aku bawa?" Ujar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah tangan Chanyeol, matanya tertuju pada es krim rasa strawberry itu. Sungguh cocok dinikmati diudara panas seperti ini.

"Kau membelikannya untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, ambillah." Jawab Chanyeol.

Saat Kyungsoo berniat untuk mengambilnya tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menyambarnya tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit tercengang dengan kecepatan tangan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Park." Ujar Baekhyun dengan santai.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu dan disusul oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat toko souvenir yang ada disepanjang jalan.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun." Lirih Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"Kau juga merasakannya?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Hmm ya, apakah ia masih shock dengan kejadian semalam?"

"Sepertinya ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya."

Siang itu mereka habiskan dengan membeli beberapa souvenir untuk dibawa pulang ke Seoul.

Di tengah perjalanan, Kyungsoo merasa lelah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hotel meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Selamat istirahat nona..." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Melihat itu, Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Baiklah, disini Baekhyun salah paham dengan kedekatan Park Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Kejadian tadi pagi saat matahari terbit membuat Baekhyun merasa cemburu pada mereka. Sejak pagi hingga detik ini, suhu tubuh Baekhyun memanas. Mungkin karena rasa cinta yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya, membuat wanita itu menjadi kacau seperti ini.

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana,Park?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Lengannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol, mereka sedikit berlari hingga membuat topi pantai yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun hampir terjatuh dan ia harus selalu memeganginya.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah gereja kecil yang sangat indah disana. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa pria tinggi itu membawanya kesana. Gereja itu sangat sepi hanya ada mereka berdua, terdapat patung Yesus yang sangat besar di tengah-tengah dan juga lilin-lilin indah yang senantiasa menyala.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berlutut bersama menghadap patung Yesus tersebut.

"Aku pikir kau sudah lama tidak pergi ke gereja. Setiap hari kau sibuk bekerja, dan setiap hari libur hanya kau habiskan dengan Tn. Wu.."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Maaf nona, bukan aku berkata lancang. Tapi kita sebagai manusia juga harus ingat pada pencipta kita bukan? Dan setiap masalah yang kita hadapi itu adalah dari teguran darinya agar kita selalu mengingat padanya."

"..."

"Nona, berdoalah dan mintalah padanya agar kau diberi kekuatan atas masalah yang menimpamu akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun terdiam ia menelaah setiap perkataan Chanyeol. Sepertinya pria itu benar, Baekhyun telah melupakan Tuhannya. Bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir ia berdoa. Baekhyun merasa sudah memiliki segalanya, uang, jabatan dll tanpa ia sadari jauh dari semua itu ada yang lebih penting yaitu Keluarga.

Usianya tak lagi muda, tapi sampai detik ini ia belum menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar bisa mengajaknya untuk bekeluarga. Melihat beberapa temannya, mereka sudah hidup bahagia bersama pasangan mereka. Baekhyun meringis tatkala mengingat semua itu. Belum lagi dengan masalah Wu Yifan yang akhir-akhir ini cukup memusingkan kepalanya, kisah cinta segitiganya dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun benar-benar manusia yang penuh dengan masalah.

"Aku akan menunggumu diluar." Ujar Chanyeol berbalik. Ia pergi untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Tuhannya.

"Channnn..." Panggil Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng pelan mengisyaratkan agar pria itu tetap disampingnya. Chanyeol akhirnya tetap disana sementara wanita itu mulai mengatur posisi menautkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat itu, tak pernah ia melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan Khyusuk seperti itu. Ternyata Baekhyun sangat cantik jika sedang berdoa.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini yaitu laut lepas. Niatnya untuk istirahat di hotel ia urungkan, karena mendadak pikirannya kembali teringat oleh Kim Jongin. Hari sudah sore, rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke Seoul lalu pergi ke rumah Kim Jongin memberikan pertanyaan seputar kepergian sahabatnya pada Tn. Kim

Gadis itu mengambil ranting pohon kecil yang tak jauh dari posisinya kemudian ia menggambar sebuah wajah yang sedang memasang ekspresi dingin dan diberi nama yaitu Kim Jongin. Seketika mata bulat itu menitikkan air matanya.

Sementara di Seoul ada Kim Jongin yang tengah terduduk di ranjang dengan wajah murungnya. Ia baru saja dari pengadilan menghadiri sidang perceraian orang tuanya. Semua pakaian dan barang-barangnya sudah siap, bahkan sang ibu sudah menunggunya di lantai bawah.

"Sayangggg..." Panggil Ny. Kim dari bawah. Jongin tak menghiraukannya. Hatinya sangat sedih, ada pergulatan dalam hatinya. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan ibunya tapi dilain sisi ia begitu berat meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Tok..

Tok..

"Masuklah!" Ujar jongin.

CEKLEK..

Ternyata itu adalah kedua orang tua Jongin. Mereka menghampiri Jongin.

"Apa ini begitu memberatkanmu,hem?" Tanya

Jongin menaikkan kepalanya menoleh ke arah dua sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini. "Aku tidak tau,bu." Lirih Jongin.

Tn. Kim mengusap rambut anak laki-lakinya kemudian sedikit menyenggol tubuh anak itu, "Jangan khawatir. Ayah akan menjaga gadis itu. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya lagi, Jongin. Lagipula, bukankah kau sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku hanya khawatir kakaknya akan menyiksanya. Apalagi soal mantan tunangan Nn. Baekhyun. Aku takut ia akan melukai Kyungsoo-ku."

"..."

"Ku mohon jaga dia untukku, yah." Timpalnya dan dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan dari Tn. Kim

"Ayo kita pergi, ini sudah waktunya kita pergi." Ujar Ny. Kim

Kim Jongin menghela nafas, matanya merasakan panas yang teramat sangat dan rasanya kali ini tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

GREP!

"Ayahhhh... Hixs.. Hixs.." Jongin memeluk sang ayah sambil menangis.

"Jaga ibumu disana, dan sekolahlah yang baik jadi anak yang pintar." Tn. Kim memberikan petuah-petuah.

Setelah itu mereka melepaskan pelukannya kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah dan juga Korea tentunya.

"Selamat tinggal Byun Kyungsoo." Batin Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

SEOUL

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo telah selamat sampai di kota tercinta, Seoul. Perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan untuk mereka, semua terasa begitu cepat hanya 2 hari dan rasanya mereka masih ingin berlibur disana. Tapi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, setelah Taxi mereka sampai di depan rumah, gadis itu meminta tolong pada Chanyeol untuk membawakan kopernya ke dalam rumah karena ia harus pergi ke rumah Kim Jongin.

"Hati-hati nona, apa kau mau ku antar?" Tawar Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak Chan, aku bisa sendiri. Kau temani Baekhyun saja sebentar."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Yak! Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang tidak bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula kenapa kau begitu manja meminta Chanyeol membawakan barang-barangmu sementara kau malah pergi ke rumah si Hitam itu?"

Kyungsoo membuka mulut tapi kemudian kembali menutupnya karena tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada kakaknya. Ini bukanlah waktunya yang tepat untuk berdebat.

"Sudahlah nona Baekhyun, biarkan Nona Kyungsoo pergi. Mungkin ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan."

"Chan, bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan dia pergi. Kau tidak marah?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Marah? Untuk apa ia harus marah? Pria itu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan dengan Baekhyun, "Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, percuma saja karena aku tidak peduli dengan hubungan aneh antara kalian bertiga." Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang bertanya-tanya. Sungguh aneh pikir mereka.

BLAM

Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, "Apa kau ingin pergi sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Semoga kau mendapatkan titik terang,Nona." Chanyeol mengelus pelan lengan sempit milik Kyungsoo.

GREP

CEKLEK

"Channn..."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sementara diujung sana ada Baekhyun yang mematung di ambang pintu menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat menyesakkan dadanya itu.

.

.

.

"Tn. Kimmmmmmm! Aku mohon keluarlah sebentar, aku ingin berbicara dengan anda." Panggil Kyungsoo dari depan pagar rumah kediaman keluarga Kim.

Sang pelayan berjalan ke ruangan kerja tuannya, disana Tn. Kim sedang mengerjakan segala pekerjaannya yang belum ia selesaikan di kantor.

"Tuan, nampaknya ada seorang gadis yang memanggil-manggil anda." Ujar sang pelayan.

"Siapa dia?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ia sangat ingin menemui anda."

"Sudah kau tanya siapa namanya?"

"Kalau tidak salah Byun Kyungsoo."

Mendengar itu Tn. Kim menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menoleh ke jendela yang ada di belakangnya memastikan seperti apa sosok gadis yang putranya sukai.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar."

Kyungsoo menunduk malu saat berhadapan dengan Tn. Kim. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan ayah sahabatnya itu, ternyata Tn. Kim benar-benar mempunyai kharisma yang sama dengan putranya. Mereka berdiri di depan pagar besar itu dimana Tn. Kim berdiri sambil memasukan sebelah tangan di saku celananya.

"Aku sudah siap untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, gadis kecil." Ujar Tn. Kim

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sedang di depan Tv berdua, sejak kejadian tadi mereka hanya berdiam diri saja. Ada perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti hati Chanyeol, ia yakin pasti Baekhyun sudah salah paham.

"Nonaaa..."

"Ya ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Maaf sebelumnya jika aku berkata lancang padamu, sebenarnya ini sudah lama aku rasakan. Semenjak aku mengenal keluarga anda..."

"Langsung saja ke pointnya,Chan." Potong Baekhyun dingin karena ia masih merasakan cemburu dalam hatinya.

"Apa benar kau membenci Nona Kyungsoo karena kalian memiliki masalalu yang buruk?"

DEG

Baekhyun melirik sebentar ke arah Chanyeol kemudian kembali ke TV dan tangannya meremas ujung bantal sofa yang sedang ia peluk.

"Apa gadis itu yang mengatakannya?" Baekhyun memastikan, Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lantas?"

"Kai. Nona apa itu benar?"

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya tapi segera ditahan oleh Chanyeol karena ia butuh jawaban sebenarnya. Chanyeol merasa sudah gerah dengan 'peperangan' yang terjadi antara kakak beradik itu.

"Oh jadi kau sudah mulai ingin mendalami keluargaku lebih dalam? Sebelum aku menjawabnya, boleh aku tau apa alasanmu bertanya?" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Karena aku..." Jawab Chanyeol ragu.

"Mencintai adikku?"

DEG

Mendengar itu sontak Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan ke arah depan Baekhyun. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa wanita itu bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Nona kau sudah salah paham."

"Sudahlah Chan, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Pagi tadi aku melihat kalian bersama di pantai. Adikku menyukaimu dan Hubungannya dengan Kim Jongin bahkan sudah berakhir. Aku..." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan mengerutkan dahinya, "aku sendiri tidak mengerti hubungan seperti apa yang sedang kalian jalani."

"Hubungan apa nona? Kau bicara apa? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

"Hubungan di antara kalian bertiga. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo harus semudah itu menyerahkan dirinya kepada seorang laki-laki. Padahal ia tau kalian ini bersahabat."

"Nona dengarkan aku sebentar."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun berjalan mundur. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun, aku tidak peduli segala tentang kalian. Kisah percintaan anak muda yang bodoh."

"..."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku malam itu lalu hanya berselang satu hari saja kau sudah berpaling ke adikku?"

"Percayalah Ini hanya sebuah amanat dari Kai sebelum ia pergi."

"Apa? Amanat? lalu hanya karena sebuah amanat dari anak kecil kau mengambil kesempatan itu. Kau sungguh picik Park!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keras-keras hingga pria itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Baekhyun berbalik ia tak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol. Hatinya sudah tak bisa menahan rasa cemburunya. Ia terlalu hancur untuk soal cinta. Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa ia telah menerima kekecewaan dalam selang waktu yang sebentar. Pertama Wu Yifan dan kemudian Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk beranjak, ia sangat menyayangkan hal ini. Baekhyun terlalu emosi hingga tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan darinya. Ia merasa percuma memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menjelaskan, pria itu memutuskan pergi saja.

"Aku membenci Kyungsoo. Bahkan sangat membencinya. Karena ia adalah penyebab kematian ibu dan ayahku. Sampai kapanpun aku akan membencinya. Jadi silahkan saja jika kau ingin memberinya cinta. Sebuah cinta yang tak akan pernah aku berikan padanya. Silahkan saja!"

DEG

"Kau sudah melewati batasmu terlalu jauh. Mulai hari ini aku meminta padamu agar hubungan kita kembali seperti semula, hanya sebatas guru dan seorang kakak dari murid yang kau ajari."

"Baiklah jika itu yang nona inginkan. Terima kasih karena sudah menyadarkanku. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha seprofesional mungkin. Dan yang pastinya aku akan tetap menjalankan amanat Kai, memberi adikmu sebuah kasih sayang."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu.

"Aku pergi." Ujar Chanyeol.

BLAM

Baekhyun terduduk lemas dan mengeluarkan segalanya. "Arrrgghhhh! Hixs.. Hixs.."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan lamban mencoba mengingat semua yang terjadi tadi. Pembicaraannya dengan Tn. Kim. Hatinya sedikit menghangat kala mengingat perkataan Tn. Kim yang mengatakan bahwa putranya menyukai Kyungsoo.

Senyumnya melengkung sempurna, hatinya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat karena ia bahagia perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi ada yang ia sesali yaitu keterlambatannya untuk mengetahui perasaan sahabatnya. Kim Jongin kini telah pergi, ia hanya berharap suatu saat si hitam itu akan kembali.

Namun senyuman itu berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut saat ia melihat diujung sana tengah duduk Park Chanyeol seorang diri. Di taman yang biasa dijadikan tempat perkumpulan club basketnya.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke arah Park Chanyeol, ia begitu penasaran apa yang terjadi pada pria itu. "Chan..." Panggil Kyungsoo berdiri di depan Chanyeol.

"Nona Kyungsoo. Kau sudah selesai menemui Tn. Kim?" Chanyeol menaikan kepalanya.

"Hmm.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau sedang bersama kakakku?" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah koper milik Chanyeol.

"Kami bertengkar.." Lirih Dobi tersebut.

"T-tapi bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?" Kyungsoo duduk disamping Chanyeol menatapnya intens.

"Ia mengira aku menyukaimu, Nona."

"Apa dia cemburu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, "seharusnya itu menjadi berita bagus, bukan?"

"Tidak! Dia tidak cemburu. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasa aneh dengan semua ini karena berpikir kau, aku dan Kai telah terlibat cinta segitiga."

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya keras-keras, "begitulah Baekhyun. Ia terlalu keras kepala dan menganggap apa yang dia pikirkan selalu benar."

"..." Chanyeol merasa gelisah, ia sibuk meremas kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan itu.

"Itulah yang membuatnya membenciku. Dia beranggapan bahwa aku adalah pembawa masalah dalam hidupnya. Bersikap hangat dan baikpun aku rasa percuma, karena ia hanya akan terus membenciku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Chanyeol mulai tertarik. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa mendengarkan jawaban Kyungsoo dengan baik.

"Aku?" Kyungsoo tampak ragu, tapi tatapan Park Chanyeol begitu mengintimidasi rasanya sulit untuk menutupi sesuatu saat ini. "Jujur saja, aku sendiri tidak tau. Tapi terkadang aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh jika melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan terpuruk. Sewaktu kecil, aku berpikir dia adalah orang tuaku. Tapi semakin lama seiring waktu berjalan ia selalu mengingatkanku siapa dirinya, memperlakukanku dengan buruk bahkan ia seperti tidak menganggapku." Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca.

"..."

"Aku tidak pernah berharap apa-apa darinya, hanya satu yang aku inginkan.."

"Apa?" Potong Chanyeol.

"Menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Itu sajaaa..."

TES

TES

Air mata Kyungsoo terjatuh. Sudah lama ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah dihatinya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah sejujur ini pada Kim Jongin. Memang Kim Jongin adalah sahabat karibnya, tapi pemuda itu masih terlalu anak-anak untuk benar-benar mengerti perasaan Kyungsoo. Yang ia tau hanyalah ketika Kyungsoo bersedih maka ia harus menghiburnya tanpa bertanya lebih dalam. Sementara Park Chanyeol secara alami memberikan perhatian seperti seorang kakak laki-laki. Pengertian dan perhatian Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo berbeda, itulah mengapa gadis bermata besar itu berani mencurahkan semuanya.

"Kita harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin ia semakin salah paham." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Karena Nona Baekhyun tidak mencintaiku."

"Apa kau yakin? Tapi aku merasakan sebaliknya. Kakakku pasti menyukaimu, Chan."

"Sudahlah Nona. Lupakan saja. Mulai sekarang aku akan kembali seperti Park Chanyeol yang dulu. Hanya sebagai seorang guru home schooling mu."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Chanyeol benar-benar memenuhi ucapannya. Ia hanya datang dikala mengajar. Baekhyun sengaja menghindari pria itu, setiap hari ia selalu mampir di sebuah kedai kopi dan menghabiskan waktunya disana hingga malam. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, rasanya sungguh lucu jika harus melihat pria itu dirumahnya bermesraan dengan sang adik.

Kim Joonmyeon akhirnya mengetahui kejadian memalukan yang dialami oleh Baekhyun, dan Joonmyeon sangat menyayangkan hal tersebut. Saat ditanyai dimana keberadaan Wu Yifan, pria itu malah tidak mengetahuinya karena Yifan menghilang begitu saja.

Malam ini Hujan sangat deras, lagi-lagi Baekhyun lupa membawa payung. Ia merasa sedikit cemas karena ini sudah pukul 10 malam, tubuhnya sudah sedikit lelah karena hari ini ia melakukan banyak pertemuan dengan relasi-relasi Kim Joonmyon.

Baekhyun menatap kosong jalanan di depannya, duduk seorang diri di Halte bus dekat rumahnya. Meskipun sudah dekat dari rumah, wanita itu tidak ingin kehujanan karena ia begitu rentan jika terkena hujan.

Chanyeol yang baru saja dari rumah Kyungsoo melihat wanita keras kepala itu disana. Hatinya bergerak untuk menolong Baekhyun, tapi seketika pikirannya tercetus sebuah ide. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, dengan cara menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Ya Chan ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Nggghhh.. Ada apa?"

"Aku baru saja melihat anak anjing kehujanan diujung jalan rumahmu. Bisakah kau memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih hangat?"

"Benarkah? Ya Tuhan aku sungguh tidak tega membayangkannya."

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu cepatlah kau kesana, aku khawatir ada pengemudi yang tak melihat lalu menabraknya."

"Baiklah."

PIP

Kyungsoo yang tak tega segera keluar rumah untuk melihat si anjing itu. Di bawah guyuran air hujan yang sangat deras ia mencoba untuk mencari dimana anjing itu berada.

Sementara Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya agak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun, ia memantau dari dalam mobil dan berharap idenya kali ini akan berhasil.

Bukannya seekor anjing yang malang yang ia temui malah sosok Baekhyun yang ia dapati. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah halte tersebut.

"Baekhyunnnn..."

Panggilan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Itu adalah Kyungsoo bersama dengan payung berwarna kuningnya.

"Kenapa disini?"

"..." Baekhyun kembali menatap jalanan.

"Lupa membawa payung?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa? Kenapa keluar rumah malam-malam begini?" Baekhyun sangat ketus.

"Mencari anak anjing. Tapi sepertinya anak anjing itu sudah pergi." Jawab Kyungsoo matanya kesana-kemari mencari anjing yang dimaksud.

"..."

"Ayo pulang, kebetulan sekali kau kan tidak membawa payung."

Baekhyun terdiam sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia berdiri disamping Kyungsoo, "ayo cepat! Aku sudah lelah dan kedinginan." Ujar Baekhyun dingin.

"Yeeessss..." Seru Chanyeol yang melihat itu tersenyum girang karena idenya berhasil.

Kyungsoo menjaga jarak dengan tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan Baekhyun karena ia tau kakaknya tidak akan sudih jika kulitnya saling mengenai satu sama lain. Sebagian tubuh gadis mungil itu terkena hujan, Baekhyun melirik dari sudut matanya. Masih dengan wajah dingin, "kenapa kau berjauhan seperti itu? Kau kira aku ini penyakit menular, hah? Lagipula jika ada yang harus menghindar itu aku, bukan kau bodoh!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Melihat itu si Kejam Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Yak! Cepat geser tubuhmu. Kau tau? Aku tidak akan sudih merawatmu jika kau sakit nanti." Teriak Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo bergeser secara otomatis. Keduanya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo membuatkan sarapan omelet dan Bacon. Aroma masakan Kyungsoo membuat perut Baekhyun keroncongan, ia lapar. Semalam wanita itu tidak makan malam karena terlalu sibuk jadi pagi ini para cacing di perutnya sudah melakukan demo besar-besaran menuntut untuk segera diberi makan.

Omelet dan Bacon ini adalah sarapan favorit Baekhyun waktu ia masih kecil. Mendiang ibunya sering membuatkannya khusus untuk Baekhyun, ia sedikit terenyuh melihat makanan yang sudah tersaji di atas piringnya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin sang adik yang begitu ia benci justru mewarisi kepintaran ibunya dalam memasak.

Perlahan Baekhyun mulai menyendoki makanan itu, ia memasuki irisan daging dan telur tersebut kemudian mengunyahnya. "Ibu..." Batin Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Sial! Masakan ini sama persis rasanya dengan buatan mendiang sang ibu.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya saat ini. Semua kenangan tentang orang tuanya terlalu indah hingga ia kadang tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri jika sedang mengenangnya. Ia segera membanting sendoknya dengan kasar.

PRANG

Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati sarapannya terkejut, "ada apa Baek?"

"Aku tidak ingin sarapan ini, cepat kau buatkan aku kopi saja. Aku sudah terlambat." Ujar Baekhyun bersedekap dengan wajah sinisnya. Wanita itu mati-matian menutupi kesedihannya.

"Kau bisa buat sendiri kan, Baek? Aku sedang sarapan." Kyungsoo menolak.

Baekhyun mendengus, "kau sudah mulai berani melawanku ya? Ini ganjaranmu karena sudah membuatkanku sarapan yang tidak ku sukai." Baekhyun sepenuhnya berbohong.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, dengan langkah yang sedikit di hentakan akhirnya ia meninggalkan kegiatannya dan mulai membuatkan kopi untuk Baekhyun.

"Ouucchhhh!" Teriak Kyungsoo

PRANG

Cangkir kopi terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Kyungsoo tersiram air panas. Melihat itu Baekhyun berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tak menoleh.

"Hixsss... Hixsss... Astaga tangankuuu..."

Tangisan Kyungsoo seperti magnet yang menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk pergi melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tangan indah milik Kyungsoo kini tak ada bedanya dengan kepiting rebus yang baru saja keluar dari panci panas. Ada perasaan tak tega melihat sang adik meraung kesakitan, Baekhyun segera mengambil salep di kotak P3K.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Titah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya, lukanya sangat besar hampir mengenai seluruh punggung tangan Kyungsoo. "Ini semua karena kau tidak ikhlas membuatkanku kopi." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengolesi salep tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati.

Tak sengaja Baekhyun menyentuhnya terlalu keras hingga Kyungsoo mengerang, mendengar itu sontak Baekhyun meniup-niupkan tangan adiknya agar rasa sakitnya berkurang. Semua itu terjadi tanpa mereka sadari.

"Apa semuanya lebih baik?" Baekhyun memastikan. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kini tangan kiri Kyungsoo untuk sementara dalam masa pengobatan, dan sepertinya ia tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang berat-berat.

.

.

.

Siang ini, Chanyeol menelpon Kyungsoo karena ingin meminta izin libur mengajar satu hari saja. Chanyeol harus mengerjakan skripsinya dan nanti sore ia harus menemui dosen pembimbingnya. Di sela-sela perbincangannya di telepon, Kyungsoo menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi. Dan lagi-lagi Park Dobi itu tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Nona Kyungsoo, sepertinya kau harus memberikan sesuatu pada Nona Baekhyun untuk ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolongmu."

"Apa?"

"Ya, bukankah itu jarang terjadi? Aku rasa tak ada salahnya."

"Ayolah Chan itu sangat berlebihan. Aku sering membantunya, tapi ia tak pernah memberikanku sesuatu." Kyungsoo menaikan bahunya.

"Oh ternyata Nona Kyungsoo seorang gadis yang pamrih,hem?"

"Bukan begitu Chan. Tapi aku..."

"Yasudah terserah padamu saja, aku tutup dulu ya."

PIP

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya Kim Joonmyeon sambil memakai jasnya. Ini sudah jam istirahat makan siang, tapi Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan.

"Kau duluan saja Joon." Jawab Baekhyun singkat,

"Apa mau aku pesankan makanan?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku juga sedang diet."

"Diet? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hmm gila? Memangnya ada yang salah?" Baekhyun melirik sebentar. Kim Joonmyeon duduk di tepi meja kerja sahabatnya.

"Lihat tubuhmu, usia mu sudah 35 tahun tapi masih terlihat seperti anak 15 tahun saja. Ayolah Baek, jangan menyiksa diri sendiri. Nikmati hidup iniiii..."

"Terima kasih atas saranmu tapi aku sudah menikmati hidupku. Kim-Joonmyeon!"

TOK

TOK

Pembicaraan keduanya terhenti saat mendengar pintu ruangan Baekhyun yang di ketuk. "Siapa?" Teriak Kim Joonmyeon.

CEKLEK

Sekretaris Kim Joonmyeon muncul dari balik pintu, "Maaf Boss ada yang menitipkan makanan untuk Nona Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku? Siapa?". Sang sekretaris mengangguk dan memperlihatkan kotak bekal makanan.

"Wooow apa sekarang kau sudah mempunyai penggemar rahasia, Ms. Byun?" Goda Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah, bawa masuk kotak bekal itu!" Titah Baekhyun. Sekretaris itu pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kemudian meletakan kotak bekal tersebut di atas meja kerja Baekhyun.

"Aku permisi dulu."

BLAM

Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan sebentar bertanya-tanya siapa yang telah mengirim makanan, "Ok, kita buka saja!" Ujar Joonmyeon kemudian ia mulai membuka kotak tersebut.

Disana terdapat sebuah kertas kecil, Baekhyun menyuruh Joonmyeon membacakan untuknya, "hmm ini dari Kyungsoo.", mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Baiklah kita baca apa isi surat kecil ini." Gumam Joonmyeon sambil membuka lipatan-lipatan kertas itu. Baekhyun berusaha setenang mungkin, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya ia begitu penasaran. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengirimkan makanan untuknya. Ini sungguh aneh.

 _ **"Baek, aku membuatkanmu makanan aku harap kali ini kau menyukainya. Tadi pagi kau kan tidak sarapan bahkan tidak sempat menikmati kopi pagi mu karena harus membantuku, jadi ini adalah bentuk terima kasihku."**_

Joonmyeon mengambil sebuah double tip lalu menempelkan surat itu di layar komputer Baekhyun. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, Joon?" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus ku lakukan. Biarkan itu tertempel disana, agar kau terus mengingat kebaikan adikmu, Baek."

"Tapi..."

"Sttttt.. Sudah. Kali ini jangan berdebat denganku. Kau sungguh keras kepala!"

Joonmyeon beralih pada kotak bekal itu, Isinya adalah Bibimbap dan beberapa telur gulung. Nampaknya sangat lezat bahkan aroma menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan Baekhyun. "Wowww.. Bibimbap dan telur gulung. Ahhh aku jadi rindu ibuku." Lirih Joonmyeon menatap nanar makanan itu.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa ambil itu semua." Sahut Baekhyun dingin.

Joonmyeon menggeleng tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu, "Makanlah, aku akan menyuapimu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak lapar Joon." Baekhyun berusaha menghindar tapi Joonmyeon memaksanya akhirnya satu suap Bibimbap beserta telur gulungnya berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut kecil Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Kim Joonmyeon pun ikut memakannya, ia begitu menikmati masakan buatan Kyungsoo karena rasanya begitu enak. "Hmm lezatnyaa..."

Drrttt

Drrttt

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, ia melirik ke layar ponselnya dan sedikit terkejut karena melihat nama yang tertera disana, Wu Yifan.

DEG

"Yifan menghubungiku? Sial! Ada apa lagi ini?" Batinnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang terlena oleh kelezatan masakan Kyungsoo akhirnya meminta izin sebentar keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun pergi ke Toilet, panggilan itu terus saja berbunyi dengan ragu-ragu Baekhyun menyentuh layar hijau disana. "Ada apa?" Sapa Baekhyun datar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"

Baekhyun merasa kali ini apa yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Yifan terasa begitu menjijikan. "Tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, Yifan."

"Ckckck..." Yifan berdecak. "Sepertinya kau sudah melupakanku ya?" Tambahnya.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele. Ada apa kau menghubungiku?" Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di wastafel dengan kaki yang menyilang.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kita harus membicarakan soal hubungan kita, bukan. Hahahaha..."

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar seringaian Yifan, "baiklah. Kebetulan banyak sekali yang juga ingin aku bicarakan."

"Nanti malam. Di apartment ku. Bagaimana?"

"Oh tidak! Aku tidak sebodoh itu Wu Yifan, kau pikir aku akan dengan mudahnya masuk ke kandang buaya sepertimu? Hah! Jangan bermimpi." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Ok.. Ok.. Kau saja yang menentukan tempatnya."

"Di kedai kopi seberang kantorku saja."

"Kau akan mengajak Joonmyeon?"

"Apa kau takut?"

Yifan berdecih, "apa aku seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan, hem?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara!"

PIP

Baekhyun segera memutus sambungan teleponnya. Nafasnya berderu seperti orang baru saja maraton. Ia tau Wu Yifan akan melakukan sesuatu, Baekhyun bisa merasakan itu.

.

.

.

Ini sudah malam, tapi Baekhyun belum juga kembali. Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton Tv di temani kentang goreng tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Tidak biasanya seperti ini, pikirannya selalu mengarah ke Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak tau harus menghubungi kakaknya kemana, karena Baekhyun tak pernah memberitahu nomor ponselnya.

"Ok, semua hanya perasaanmu saja Kyung. Baekhyun sedang sibuk, ia akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri, ia mensugestikan dirinya dengan hal-hal baik.

Sementara di tempat lain,

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari kampusnya. Hari ini ia begitu sibuk karena selepas dari pertemuannya dengan Dosen pembimbing, pria itu harus mencari bahan-bahan materi skripsiannya. Hari yang begitu melelahkan. Kalau saja ia tidak memikirkan masa depannya, semua ini sudah pasti akan ia tinggalkan.

Dengan mobil klasik kesayangannya yang ia beli dari si Hitam Kai, Chanyeol melaju dengan kecepatan santai ditemani dengan lagu-lagu slow rock.

Baekhyun kini sedang berhadapan dengan Wu Yifan, tak banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada pria tinggi itu. Hanya saja Yifan memelihara janggutnya menambah kesan dewasa. Malam ini Yifan tampak santai, ia hanya mengenakan polo shirt dan ripped jeans.

"Kau tampak lebih kurus." Ujar Yifan ia meraih tangan Baekhyun tapi segera di hempaskan lagi oleh wanita itu.

"Straight to the point, ok? Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Sahut Baekhyun. Duduknya begitu tegap dan dahu yang sedikit mendongak, memperlihatkan bahwa dia adalah wanita yang arogan.

Yifan terkekeh kecil, "kau sungguh berubah,Baek."

"Dengar, jika kau ingin mempermainkanku. Ku rasa aku harus pergi." Baekhyun hampir beranjak tapi kemudian Yifan menahannya.

"Kau tidak ingin membahas soal hubungan kita?"

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan seperti ini?" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku ingin kita melanjutkan hubungan kita, memperbaikinya."

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau ingin memperbaikinya? Itu katamu?"

"..."

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "apa kau sudah lupa Tn. Wu? Kau hampir memperkosa adikku. Apakah aku harus memaafkan pria seperti itu? Apa aku harus menikah dan menghabiskan waktuku dengan orang yang pernah hampir menodai adikku?" Wu Yifan hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Ku rasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, permisi."

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya, ia bergegas untuk keluar dari kedai tersebut dan mencari Taxi. Untungnya ada sebuah Taxi yang sedang berhenti di depan sana, saat ia sedang membuka pintu Taxi tersebut, tiba-tiba tangannya di cengkram oleh Yifan.

"Ahhh.. Yifann!"

Wu Yifan membalikan tubuh Baekhyun hingga menghadapnya bahkan sangat dekat. Ia meremas kedua lengan wanita itu dengan sangat keras.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja, Baek?" Ujar Yifan dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Lepaskan akuuuu..."

"Kau harus menikah denganku!"

"Aku tidak akan menikahi pemerkosa sepertimu, keparat!"

"CIH!" Yifan membuang ludah ke sembarang tempat, "jujur saja kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

"Kau sudah gila!" Baekhyun berusaha berontak tapi Yifan begitu kuat. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada kejadian Kyungsoo waktu itu, mungkin ini yang dialami adiknya. Pria itu begitu menyeramkan.

"Katakan! Kau mencintaiku,Baek!"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain."

DEG

Yifan tersentak mendengarnya. "Siapa dia?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Chanyeol tak sengaja melintasi kedai yang saat ini sedang di datangi oleh Baekhyun dan Yifan. Saat ia sedang asik bersenandung di dalam mobil, matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun dan Yifan. Melihat itu sontak Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya. Ia ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Kembali lagi ke Baekhyun dan Yifan.

"Jelas itu urusanku, cepat katakan siapa yang kau cintai. Kalau tidak? Aku akan menyakitimu!"

"Tolonggggggg!" Baekhyun berteriak

"Hentikan suara nyaringmu itu, bodoh!"

PLAK

Yifan menampar Baekhyun hingga terjatuh ke jalanan. Seketika semua pasang mata tertuju padanya.

Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang dan bertanya apapun, ia langsung memberikan bogem mentah pada Wu Yifan.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Seru Chanyeol.

Ia menghajar wajah Yifan hingga berdarah. "Hentikann Park! Sudah hentikannn!" Teriak Baekhyun, tak lama supir Taxi membantu Baekhyun untuk bangun dari duduknya.

"Paman, tolong pisahkan mereka." Lirih Baekhyun pada supir Taxi itu. Sang supir pun mencoba untuk melerainya.

"Sudah hentikan, jika kalian tidak berhenti aku akan memanggil polisi."

Chanyeol terpaksa menghentikan aksi pukul memukulnya itu. Ia menatap tajam Yifan yang wajahnya sudah babak belur.

"Baek! Kau akan membayar ini semua." Gumam Yifan kemudian ia pergi dengan mobilnya.

Chanyeol beralih ke Baekhyun yang sedang tertunduk sambil menangis. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar hebat, sepertinya ia ketakutan. Chanyeol yang tak tega akhirnya merengkuh tubuh mungil tersebut.

GREP

"Nonaaaa..." Lirih Chanyeol. Supir Taxi tadi pamit dan kemudian pergi.

"Ayo masuk kedalam mobilku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang nona."

Baekhyun hanya diam, pelukan Chanyeol tak kunjung ia lepaskan. Mereka berjalan ke mobil Chanyeol kemudian pulang ke rumah.

"Park, aku takutttt.." Lirih Baekhyun sambil menangis. Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, "tenanglah. Kau sudah aman nona."

"Berhenti sebentar, Park."

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya, saat itu mereka sedang ada di pinggir jalan tol. "Kenapa kau memintaku berhenti?"

"Perasaanku masih kacau, aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hixs.. Hixs.."

"Memangnya ada masalah apa jika dia melihatmu seperti ini?"

"Kyungsoo sudah pernah melihatku terpuruk dua kali. Sejak saat itu aku berjanji tidak akan memperlihatkan keadaanku yang seperti ini lagi."

"..."

"Aku tidak ingin ia merubah pandangannya terhadapku. Aku lebih suka ia menganggapku si Kejam Baekhyun daripada Baekhyun yang malang."

"..."

"Jika ia terus melihatku seperti ini, otomatis ia akan berhenti menyeganiku. Jadi biarkan disini saja dulu, aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

Chanyeol baru percaya 100 persen jika wanita yang ada disampingnya ini adalah wanita yang berwatak keras. Astaga! Dia bisa gila karena mencintai wanita seperti ini.

Baekhyun menatap kaca jendela mobilnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk setia menemaninya. Setelah dirasa tenang, Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan mendapati pria itu sedang memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang sedikit menganga dan sebelah tangan yang diletakkan dibelakang kepalanya sebagai tumpuan.

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Baru ini ia melihat Chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sial! Kenapa Baekhyun malah berfantasi melihat itu semua? Rasanya ia ingin sekali tertidur di samping tubuh besar itu sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

Ada rasa perasaan akan sensasi bibir tebal milik Park Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol, ia mengerjap lucu saat merasakan aroma nafas pria itu dari dekat.

CHU

Baekhyun mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Chanyeol. Warna merah menjalar di permukaan pipi wanita itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan bibir si Dobi.

"Kau menciumku, hem?"

Baekhyun terbelalak saat mendengar Chanyeol berbicara padanya. "Hmmm bukankah kau sedang tertidur?" Tanya Baekhyun malu-malu. Ia benar-benar salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Goda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin malu.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia tidak berusaha seangkuh mungkin, ia berdeham sejenak, "Tidak tau! Aku hanya menempelkannya saja."

Baekhyun membetulkan posisi duduknya lagi, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik lengannya dan...

CHU

Ia mencium Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, menyedot bibir tipis itu sambil membelai sayang rambut halus milik Baekhyun. Keduanya nampak menikmati adegan French Kiss tersebut terbukti dari mereka yang saling memejamkan mata. Mengabsen tiap gerakan kecil yang diberikan keduanya.

Chanyeol yang mengakhiri ciuman tersebut, Baekhyun yang nampak malu-malu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, "Nonaaa..." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku."

DEG

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What? Chanyeol ngajak Baekhyun nikah? Skripsi aje belum kelar? Aduhhh mas ngebet amat sama si Baekkie. Hahahaha...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai halo para readers tercinta, mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya mengupdate FanFic ini. Banyak alasannya kenapa aku sempet Off di Fanfic ini dan aku rasa bakalan panjang kalau dijabarin satu-satu.**

 **Gimana menurut kalian? Masih membingungkankah? Tapi ini udah mulai masuk ke penyelesaian konflik kok, jadi sebentar lagi Fanfic ini bakalan Tamat.**

 **Aku gak mau buat bertele-tele karena kasian buat kalian yang udah gak sabar liat endingnya bagaimana. Jadi ada beberapa alur yang aku cepetin. Semoga kalian tetep suka ya :)**

 **Mohon maaf atas kekurangan yang ada, apalagi alur ceritanya. Semoga kalian gak bosan untuk pantengin Fanfic ini. Dan tentu so many thanks buat yang setia sama My Monster Sister ini. :)))))**

 **Dan special thanks to, UCHIHASEKARADA3 yang udah kasih suggestion. Keep contact ya dek :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW pls :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOMAWO**


	9. Chapter 9

**PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Monster Sister**

 **Cast:**

 **. Byun Baekhyun Exo - Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **. Do Kyungsoo Exo - Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **. Kim Jongin Exo - Jongin (Namja)**

 **. Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **. Kris Exo - Wu Yifan (Namja)**

 **. Suho Exo - Joonmeyon (Namja)**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: GS (Genderswitch),Typos,alur absurd,Penyusunan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD,Cerita murni dari pikiran si penulis. :D**

 **-Happy Reading XoXo-**

 **Summary: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kandung yang saling bertentangan, mereka tidak bisa akur satu sama lain. Hingga suatu ketika, datang seorang malaikat yang berusaha menyatukan mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika kedua gadis itu mencintai Malaikat itu? Akankah hubungan mereka sebagai saudara kandung akan semakin renggang?**

 **It's Chanbaek, Kaisoo, KrisBaek (Slight), Krissoo (Slight), Chansoo (Slight).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PLAK!

Baekhyun menampar keras Park Chanyeol, tamparan itu bukan atas dasar kemarahan Baekhyun, akan tetapi karena wanita itu ingin membuat pria yang ada bersamanya saat ini sadar bahwa pernikahan bukanlah jalan yang terbaik.

"Kau menamparku nona?" Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya yang kini tergambar jelas bekas tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah gila, Park!" Baekhyun bersedekap, pandangannya mengarah ke depan.

"Aku tidak gila. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Dan aku ingin menikah denganmu, nona."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menikah dengan pria sepertimu. Yang mempermainkan hati wanita." Jawab Baekhyun sinis.

"Mempermainkan hati wanita? Maksudmu?"

"Kita sudah membahasnya waktu itu,park! Lagipulaaa... Astaga! Ada apa ini? Apa Tuhan sedang mempermainkanku? Dalam waktu beberapa jam saja sudah ada dua pria yang mengajakku menikah?"

"Jadi kau masih beranggapan bahwa aku dan Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan?" Chanyeol memastikan.

"Itu sebuah kenyataan. Aku memang wanita kejam dan jahat, Park. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku bukan seorang wanita perebut kekasih orang lain. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah sangat menyukaimu sebelum kita saling mengenal, aku tidak akan menjadikan diriku sama jahatnya dengan dia. Dia yang telah merusak kebahagiaanku."

BUGH

Chanyeol memukul setiran mobilnya dengan sangat kencang, ia begitu gemas melihat sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat kasar, PARK!" Ketus Baekhyun.

"Ya, karena kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara nona. Kau selalu saja berpikir bahwa apa yang kau pikiran itu adalah benar."

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Tiba-tiba seperti orang yang kerasukan, Chanyeol memegang kuat kedua lengan Baekhyun kemudian pemuda itu memajukan sedikit tubuh Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi, "Kau sudah keterlaluan Nona. Berhentilah berpikir seolah-olah kau yang paling benar disini. Jika kau tidak ingin menikah denganku, ok aku akan menerimanya. Tapi satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Nona Kyungsoo bukanlah penyebab rusaknya kebahagiaanmu. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah kau sendiri. Kau yang tidak mau berdamai dengan keadaan. Kau wanita yang berhati batu, membutakan semua kebaikan yang telah adikmu lakukan."

"Park.. Kau..." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Nona Kyungsoo memang menyukaiku, tapi cinta sejatinya adalah Kai. Apa kau sadar, betapa banyaknya orang-orang yang menyayangi adikmu? Itu karena ia tidak sepertimu, Nona. Jadi ku mohon, ubahlah cara pikirmu dari sekarang. Sebelum semua orang-orang merasa geram kemudian meninggalkanmu seorang diri."

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Baekhyun menghempaskan pegangan Chanyeol.

PLAK

Lagi-lagi sebuah tamparan melayang untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap tajam dan penuh dengan kemarahan, ia benar-benar kecewa pada Dobi itu. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menahan rasa panas dimatanya agar tak menjatuhkan air mata setitikpun di depan Chanyeol.

"KAU DIPECAT!" Seru Baekhyun kemudian ia keluar dari dalam mobil Chanyeol. Tak peduli sekalipun ini sudah larut malam, tetapi yang terpenting saat ini Baekhyun harus pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, sementara pria itu, hatinya sedikit khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang turun dari mobilnya. Ingin sekali ia mengejar Baekhyun, tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya Chanyeol harus sedikit tega. Dengan berat hati, pria itu menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam dan melewati Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan kaki.

Melihat kepergian Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya merobohkan dinding pertahannya. Ia menangis, begitu sakit yang ia rasakan. Setelah Wu Yifan kini Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan menyakitinya.

Malam itu adalah malam terburuk yang pernah ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA?" Pekik Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Nona Kyungsoo, aku sungguh terbawa emosi tadi."

"Yasudahlah, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun kan sudah dewasa, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya." Ujar Kyungsoo. Kali ini hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Hati dan mulutnya tidak sinkron.

"Kau yakin? Tapi tadi ia berjalan kaki seorang diri."

"Apa kau yakin seorang Baekhyun berjalan kaki sejauh itu? Sudahlah Chan. Sebentar lagi akan ada Taxi yang berhenti di depan rumahku dan sudah dipastikan itu adalah Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menyangkal rasa gelisah yang hinggap dihatinya.

"Ya, baiklah. Yasudah aku tutup dulu. Hubungi aku jika kakakmu sudah kembali."

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya ya?"

"Tentu." Jawab Chanyeol singkat, menyimpulkan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terdiam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan ketika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol barusan. Baekhyun begitu beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang memikirkan perdebatan yang terjadi tadi. Bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar-benar di pecat sebagai guru Kyungsoo atau itu hanya kemarahan semata. Chanyeol berharap, Baekhyun akan segera tersadar dari segala kesalahpahaman yang menimpanya selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan beberapa toples biskuit cokelat, perutnya terisi penuh dan matanya mulai mengantuk.

Tapi gadis itu mencoba menahan rasa kantuknya, ia mondar-mandir di depan tv dengan perasaan gelisah karena memikirkan Baekhyun. Dimana wanita itu sekarang? Bagaimana jika dijalan Baekhyun bertemu dengan Yifan dan pria itu menculiknya. Tekad Kyungsoo semakin bulat, akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Baekhyun dengan menggunakan sepeda.

Disepanjang jalan, Kyungsoo terus saja meracau menyebut nama sang kakak. Tak lupa menengok kesana-kemari mengabsen satu-persatu jalanan dan gang-gang kecil yang ia lewati. "Baek, dimana kau?". Gadis itu terus menggowes sepedanya, tak peduli dengan jalanan yang sangat rawan karena sudah mulai sepi.

Tak terasa jalan Kyungsoo sudah sangat jauh dari rumahnya, kini ia melintasi kawasan sungai Han. Tak di pungkiri kakinya mulai merasakan pegal akibat tergesa-gesa. Kyungsoo berhenti dengan maksud beristirahat sebentar, namun siapa yang sangka jika tempat pemberhentiannya itu adalah tempat dimana Baekhyun berada.

"Hixs.. Hixs.."

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar ada yang menangis. Suara itu tidak asing baginya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ia menelusuri jalan di sepanjang pinggir sungai Han, dan matanya menangkap sosok yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah Baekhyun. Ya, wanita kejam itu sedang duduk seorang diri dan nampaknya ia sedang menangis.

Kyungsoo sudah tau kronologinya dari Chanyeol di telepon tadi. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo berlari ke arah kakaknya.

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

Sementara yang dipanggil merasa terkejut mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya dan bertanya-tanya kenapa adiknya bisa ada disana. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

Sampailah Kyungsoo di samping tempat duduk yang kini Baekhyun tempati, ia melirik ke arah kaki wanita itu, Baekhyun melepas hak tingginya dan dibiarkan hak tingginya begitu saja. Mungkin Baekhyun benar-benar berjalan kaki tadi.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan ternyata kau disini. Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya kemudian mendengus, "Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku,hem?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan menyilangkan tangannya didada, "Sudahlah Baek, ku mohon sekali saja kau berdamai denganku. Apa kau tidak lelah terus bersikap seperti ini?"

Baekhyun berdiri memperlihatkan wajah angkuhnya, "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau memintaku untuk berdamai denganmu? Bahkan sampai mati aku tidak akan mau berdamai denganmu."

Baekhyun mengambil tas beserta hak tingginya lalu melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja. Kyungsoo tampak geram, Baekhyun sungguh tidak tau terima kasih padahal kehadirannya disini karena ia begitu khawatir pada Baekhyun. Ia berbalik dan menyusul Baekhyun dengan wajah yang tak kalah bengisnya.

"Baekhyun!" Seru Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya kemudian memotong jalan Baekhyun. Kini keduanya kembali berhadapan dan berlomba-lomba memasang wajah penuh kesinisan.

"Minggir!" Ujar Baekhyun.

"..."

"Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang minggir!"

"Sudah cukup Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kau berani denganku, hah? Dasar anak pembawa sial. Sudah membuat orang tua ku mati, menggoda kekasihku, kini kau berani untuk menghalangi jalanku."

DEG

Hati Kyungsoo seketika hancur saat ia mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, tapi kali ini ia tidak ingin membiarkan Baekhyun berlaku seenaknya.

"Menggoda kekasihmu? Oh yaampun Nona Baekhyun yang terhormat, ku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk menilai dengan penglihatanmu sendiri. Wu Yifan-mu yang tak lebih dari seorang bajingan itulah yang mencoba untuk memperkosaku. Bahkan, bukan hanya kau gadis yang ia kencani diluaran sana. Aku sering memergokinya tengah bermesraan di telepon jika kau sedang tidak ada. Kau yang membawa masuk seekor serigala ke dalam rumah, lalu kau malah menyalahkanku?"

DEG

"Ya, mungkin kau terkejut sekarang kan? Tadinya aku ingin memberitahumu soal ini. Ditambah soal kejadian dimana pertama kalinya kekasih tercintamu itu berusaha untuk memperkosaku dirumah, tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan percaya karena pada saat itu kau sedang dibutakan oleh cinta seorang Wu Yifan."

DEG

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkejut.

"Bayangkan saja, aku harus hidup penuh dengan ketakutan dirumah ku sendiri. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya darimu hanya karena aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu."

Baekhyun tertunduk, tangannya mengepal keras-keras.

"Katakan dimana salahku? Apa kau pernah melihatku bersikap hangat dengannya dulu? Kekasihmulah yang mendekatiku dengan cara memberi hadiah-hadiah yang bahkan tidak pernah aku inginkan."

Baekhyun menaikkan kepalanya kembali, "Kau salah sangka Kyungsoo, Yifan berlaku seperti itu karena ia pernah kehilangan adiknya. Kau yang terlalu percaya diri. Mana mungkin Yifan menyukai gadis kecil sepertimu." Sangkal Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun tetap akan membela Yifan, ia mendekati Baekhyun kemudian meraih tangannya dan mengguncang-guncang tangan tersebut. "Lantas, apa perlakuan tak senonohnya itu masih kau anggap sebagai tanda kasih sayang kakak kepada adiknya, hah?" Intonasi Kyungsoo meninggi.

"..."

"Aku ini adikmu, Baek. Aku adalah korbannya, bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa membela pria yang jelas-jelas akan merusak masa depanku."

Baekhyun terdiam, keduanya sudah nampak kacau. Tapi hati Baekhyun masih terlalu sulit dan berat untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Aku ini adalah adikmu, bahkan kita terlahir dari rahim yang sama" lirih Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Sejenak Baekhyun menatap mata bulat itu, mata indah yang diwarisi oleh sang ayah, hatinya mulai melunak tapi kemudian ingatannya kembali pada kejadian naas yang menimpanya dulu. Lagi-lagi otaknya berpikir bahwa semua karena Kyungsoo.

"Dengar aku Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan padamu, Kau bukan adikku. Sampai kapanpun itu! Kau hanyalah benalu dan beban dalam hidupku. Kau tidak layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan karena kau sudah merampas kebahagiaanku sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bahagia."

DEG

"Hidupku hancur, Hubunganku gagal. Untuk itu kau harus membayarnya! Aku sudah memecat Chanyeol dan kau tidak akan melanjutkan sekolahmu lagi. Kau akan berakhir dengan penderitaan."

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya, ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana. Mendengar semua itu, Kyungsoo terjatuh lemas dan menangis.

"Ya tuhan kenapa semuanya seperti ini? Apa memang kehadiranku didunia hanyalah sebuah kesalahan? Apakah aku memang penyebab ketidakbahagiaan yang dialami Baekhyun? Jawab aku Tuhan!" Kyungsoo berteriak, kepalanya mendongak ke arah langit.

Baekhyun ternyata masih berada di sekitar Sungai Han, setelah dirasa aman ia menghentikan langkahnya. Dadanya begitu sesak, ia memukuli dadanya. Lututnya bergetar hebat, ia butuh tumpuan saat ini. Akhirnya, ia bersender pada tiang lampu jalanan mencoba mengendalikan deruan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, ia meratapi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian malam itu, dua kakak beradik itu tak saling bicara. Mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya, Baekhyun pergi bekerja dari pagi hingga malam sementara Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri di rumah. Terkadang hatinya sangat merindukan Kim Jongin, karena biasanya disaat-saat seperti ini ada si Hitam yang menemaninya. Mengingat itu Kyungsoo cukup menghela nafas panjang.

Kyungsoo duduk di meja belajarnya sambil menatap langit yang sudah senja, dimana langit berwarna keorangean itu terdapat banyak burung-burung berterbangan. "Kkamjong! Cepatlah kau kembali." Ujarnya.

KRINGG

KRINGG

KRINGG

Telepon rumah Kyungsoo berdering, mendengar itu Kyungsoo segera turun ke bawah dan mengangkat telepon tersebut, "Kediaman keluarga Byun disini." Sapanya.

"Nona Kyungsoo.. Ah ini aku Chanyeol. Kau sedang apa?" Sahut Chanyeol

"Oh Chan, hmm seperti biasa semenjak kau dipecat aku jadi tidak tau harus melakukan apa?" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada melas.

"Hehehe.. Jangan patah semangat begitu Nona. Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja pulang dari kampus dan aku merasa bosan. Bagaimana jika kita main basket bersama?"

"Apa? Main basket bersama?"

 ***SkipTime***

Kyungsoo dan Park Chanyeol kini sudah berada di taman. Pria yang tingginya mencapai 182cm itu sudah siap dengan pakaian basketnya, sementara Kyungsoo hanya memakai Hotpants dan hoodie kuningnya.

"T-tapi Chan, aku kan tidak bisa memainkan bola ini?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Bola basket di dadanya.

"Memangnya si Hitam Kai tidak pernah mengajarimu? Padahal dia sangat mahir bermain basket."

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, jika pun pernah itu hanya satu kali saja saat ulang tahun Kim Jongin waktu itu. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, ia menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kini keduanya sangat berdekatan.

"Kemarikan Bolanya, baiklah aku akan mengajarimu ya nona." Kyungsoo mengerjap karena tak dipungkiri ini pertama kali ia melihat Park Chanyeol lengkap dengan kostum basketnya, dan ternyata sangat tampan. Ah maafkan Kyungsoo yang masih sangat labil. Karena bagaimanapun ia pernah menyukai Chanyeol dan mungkin rasa itu masih ada meskipun hanya sepersekian persen.

Chanyeol berlari ke dekat Ring basket, ia mendribelkan bola basketnya. "Seperti ini nona..."

Kyungsoo pun mulai memperhatikan tiap detail yang diperagakan Chanyeol padanya.

"Kemari Nona, ayoo sekarang giliranmu mencobanya sendiri."

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, ia memposisikan dirinya tepat didepan pria tersebut. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, sangat lucu karena melihat pucuk kepala Kyungsoo hanya sedadanya saja.

"Apa yang tertawakan, Chan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

"Ah tidak nona.. A-akuu hanyaa.."

"Yasudah, lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Potong Kyungsoo

Chanyeol perlahan menyentuh punggung tangan Kyungsoo. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyentuh Kyungsoo, tapi entahlah mereka saling merasakan kenyamanan satu sama lain. Perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar guru pada muridnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Kyungsoo sejatinya adalah anak yang pintar dan cepat mengerti, ia mulai bisa memainkan bola basket tersebut dan kini tanpa bimbingan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk di bangku yang ada di pinggir lapangan sambil mengawasi permainan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak senang dengan permainan barunya. Chanyeol meraih air minum dan mengguyurkan air tersebut ke seluruh wajahnya.

"Yeayy Chan, kau lihat? Aku sudah 10 kali memasukan bola ke dalam Ring. Apa kau yakin jika aku terus berlatih maka aku akan bisa mengalahkan si Hitam pesek itu?" Teriak Kyungsoo dari tengah lapangan.

"Yak Nona.. Semangatlah kalau begitu. Supaya nanti disaat si hitam itu kembali, kalian bisa bermain bersama" sahut Chanyeol.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum, kemudian Kyungsoo melanjutkannya. Dalam hati Chanyeol berniat bahwa ia akan menjadi sosok kakak untuk Kyungsoo. Sadar karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan gadis itu, Chanyeol akan membayar semuanya dengan menganggapnya sebagai adik. Ya karena pria itu hanya mencintai Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun begitu bahagia karena ia di promosikan sebagai General Manager. Kinerja Baekhyun selama beberapa tahun bergabung di perusahaan Kim Joonmyeon sangat bagus dan pantas di akui. Kim Joonmyeon sebagai orang yang mempromosikannya turut bahagia melihat sahabatnya semakin sukses.

Teman-teman di kantor memberikan selamat dan karangan bunga untuk wanita itu. Di usianya yang tak muda, Baekhyun benar-benar telah mencapai pencapaiannya.

Setelah acara selesai, Baekhyun kembali ke dalam ruangan karena ia harus membereskan sebagian barang-barangnya untuk pindah ke ruangan barunya.

TOK

TOK

"Ya Masuk!" Ujar Baekhyun.

Ternyata itu adalah Kim Joonmyeon dengan setangkai bunga yang ia ambil dari salah satu karyawannya.

"Sekali lagi ku ucapkan selamat untukmu, Nona GM." Goda Joonmyeon

"Jangan harap aku akan berterima kasih padamu, karena semua ini aku dapatkan berkat hasil kerja kerasku, kan?" Sahut Baekhyun berpura-pura arogant.

"Sshhhh..." JoonMyeon mendesis. "Oh yaampun, Nona GM ini sombong sekali ya, aku khawatir jika kau semakin sukses kau tidak akan mau berteman denganku." Sindir Joonmyeon, Baekhyun segera melempar pulpen ke arah pria beranak satu itu.

Kim Joonmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah itu, ia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Baekhyun, "Jadi kapan kita akan merayakan kesuksesanmu ini, Baek?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir, pasalnya beberapa hari ke depan ia akan sangat sibuk dengan tugas barunya.

"Katakan, apa di hotel mewah, restauran mewah atau di sebuah club?" Tambah JoonMyeon.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Tidak ada restaurant mewah, Hotel mewah ataupun Club, Myeon."

"Lantas?" Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku akan mengundang kalian semua datang ke rumahku. Kita akan berpesta disana."

Seketika semangat Kim Joonmyeon menurun, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu begitu pelit.

"Dengar Kim JoonMyeon, jika kau berpikir aku adalah wanita yang perhitungan maka pikiranmu adalah benar." Baekhyun mengeluarkan smirk-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo datang ke flat Park Chanyeol. Diam-diam mereka telah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan home schoolingnya, tapi secara ilegal. Maksudnya tidak ada naungan apa-apa. Chanyeol berbaik hati untuk memberikan ilmu pengetahuannya pada kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawa ini semua, Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol menaikan kotak bekal berisi kimbab dan bakso ikan.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab Chanyeol karena ia sibuk memperhatikan seisi ruangan. Sebuah flat sederhana, cocok untuk Park Chanyeol yang tinggal seorang diri.

Semenjak hari dimana mereka bermain basket bersama, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak berlaku formal lagi. Kyungsoo meminta Chanyeol memanggilnya hanya dengan sebutan nama tanpa embel-embel apapun, sebaliknya Chanyeol menyuruh Kyungsoo memanggil dengan sebutan Oppa.

"Kau mau minum apa, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu sofa. "Ahh aku mau Susu, apa kau punya susu?"

"M-maaf Kyung, tapi aku tidak mempunyai itu. Hanya ada kopi dan air putih saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu air putih saja."

Chanyeol pergi ke dapur yang ukurannya sangat kecil itu, Kyungsoo kembali beranjak dan sibuk melihat-lihat poto yang ada di atas tembok perapian.

"Oppa.." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm.."

"Apa ini poto kecilmu bersama ibumu?"

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar, "Ya, itu kami saat aku berusia 10 tahun."

"Tapi kenapa dulu kau gendut dan pendek? Bahkan kau berkacamata. Hahahaha.."

"Yak! Semua manusia itu pasti berevolusi, Kyung. Sama sepertimu."

Chanyeol keluar dari dapur dan meletakan segelas air putih di atas meja. "Oh ya ceritakan padaku, bagaimana rupamu saat masih kacil?"

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, ia mengedikan bahunya, " aku cantik, berambut indah, dan mataku ini sangat bulat." Ujarnya begitu narsis.

"Aku tidak menemukan satu buahpun poto-potomu di rumah. Apa karena kau menyimpannya di photo album?"

Kyungsoo menunduk sedikit, senyumannya memudar. Terang saja Chanyeol tidak menemukan satu buahpun karena Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah berphoto. Melihat ekspresi itu, Chanyeol bisa mengerti.

"Yasudah, ayo cepat kesini. Kita mulai saja belajarnya."

Sementara ditempat lain, Baekhyun tengah melakukan perjalanan pulang diantar Kim JoonMyeon. Hari ini mereka pulang cepat, tidak ada lemburan.

Mereka menikmati lagu yang sedang terputar di radio, saat itu lagunya adalah _Santana Ft. Michelle Branch - The Game Of Love._

 _ **"So please tell me why don't you come around no more? Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store..."**_

 _ **"It just take a lilttle bit of this, a little bit of that. It started with a kiss. Now we're up to bat..."**_

 _ **"A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain. I'm telling you my babe. It's all in the game of love. Let's play the game of love..."**_

Lagunya pun selesai, keduanya tertawa karena baru saja melakukan duet yang hebat versi mereka.

"Baek, balik lagi ke soal hidupmu."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencari pria lain, hubunganmu dengan Wu Yifan sudah berakhir. Aku rasa tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama untuk mencari yang baru, Baek."

"Oh yaampun... Masalah itu lagi." Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk membahas soal itu.

"Baek, ku mohon pikirkanlah soal ini. Kau wanita, kau butuh seorang pria dalam hidupmu."

"Untuk apa semua itu jika aku saja bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri, Myeon?"

JoonMyeon menoleh, "kau terlalu gegabah, Baek. Kau bahkan tidak pernah tau sewaktu-waktu tuhan bisa mengambil semua ini darimu."

Kembali lagi ke ChanSoo. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bosan, ia meminta pada Chanyeol menemaninya ke swalayan untuk membelikan es krim. Mereka berjalan kaki karena kebetulan ada swalayan yang tak jauh dari flat Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membeli es krim rasa strawberry sementara Dobi itu rasa cokelat. Keduanya asik menikmati eskrim mereka.

"Bagaimana eskrimnya? Enakkan?" Chanyeol memastikan.

"Hmm kau benar Oppa, ini sangat enak. Kapan-kapan belikan aku satu lagi ya."

"Tenang saja adik manis. Kau akan mendapatkannya lagi nanti."

Atmosfer di dalam mobil Joonmyeon kini semakin memanas, nasihat yang diberikan Joonmyeon malah disalah artikan oleh Baekhyun. Mereka berdebat hebat.

"Aku seperti ini karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Baek. Kau sahabatku."

"Terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi aku yakin aku bisa melewatinya seorang diri."

"BAEKHYUN! Kau ini sungguh keras kepala!" Bentak JoonMyeon.

"Kau baru saja membentakku?" Intonasi Baekhyun ikut meninggi.

"Iya, itu karena kau terlalu sombong dan gegabah."

"Kalau kau keberatan, kau tidak perlu menjadi sahabatku lagi."

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hendak menyebrang. Pria itu meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang satunya sementara si mata bulat sibuk memakan eskrimnya.

Karena terbawa suasana, tanpa sadar Kim Joonmyeon melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka tetap dengan perdebatan itu hingga tak memperhatikan jalanan dan tidak mengetahui ada dua orang yang hendak menyebrang. Dua orang itu tak lain adalah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Oppa!" Teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat mobil yang melaju cepat hampir mengenai Park Chanyeol. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga dirinya yang berada ditengah jalan.

"Kim Joonmyeon awasssss!" Teriak Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dan..

CITTTT

BRUKKK!

Mobil Joonmyeon menabrak tubuh Kyungsoo dan berhasil membuat tubuh mungil itu terpental sangat jauh dari posisi semula.

Seketika banyak orang-orang yang datang, "Astaga Kyungsoo, teriak Chanyeol." Pria itu berlari ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah terbaring penuh darah di atas aspal.

"Bangun, Kyung! Ku mohonnn bangunlah!" Chanyeol menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"JoonMyeon, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Baekhyun panik. Banyak sorot mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Dan beberapa dari mereka berteriak untuk menyuruh mereka turun dari mobil.

"Tenang Baek, aku akan kesana dan memastikan semua. Kau tunggu saja disini." Kim JoonMyeon mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan itu. Ia mengendurkan ikatan dasinya kemudian keluar dari mobil.

JoonMyeon berjalan ke arah kerumunan didepannya. Semua orang sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk dan memberikan tatapan intimidasi padanya. Tapi CEO muda itu berusaha setenang mungkin.

"T-tuan.." Panggil Joonmyeon. Chanyeol masih membelakanginya, menutupi wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh luka dan darah.

"Tuan." Sekali lagi dengan suara yang agak kencang.

Chanyeol menoleh, ia melihat ke arah sosok yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Pria tampan dengan setelan jas bagus terlihat jelas bahwa dia bukan orang biasa.

"Apa kau yang menabrak Kyungsoo-ku?"

DEG

"Kyungsoo?" Batin JoonMyeon.

"Halo Tuan, jawab aku? Apa kau yang menabraknya?"

"B-benar, aku akan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Cepat angkut dia ke dalam mobilku."

Chanyeol menangis, ia sangat sedih melihat keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Orang-orang yang ada disana menyoraki Kim Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun melihat sahabatnya dari kejauhan, tapi kemudian matanya terbelalak saat ia melihat dibelakang Joonmyeon ada Park Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya juga sambil menggotong tubuh mungil yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo.

Sontak melihat itu, Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan berlari ke arah Joonmyeon dan juga Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkejut karena Baekhyun bersama Joonmyeon. Tak ada waktu untuk menanyakan siapa pria yang bersama dengan Baekhyun, karena sekarang yang terpenting adalah membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Biar Ku bantu." Ujar Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol membukakan pintu belakang.

Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas, kemeja putih yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol banyak terkena darah Kyungsoo. Ia begitu cemas melihat kondisi adiknya.

"JoonMyeon cepat!" Titah Baekhyun.

Setelah menempuh waktu 15 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di Seoul Hospital. Joonmyeon melepas sabuk pengamannya kemudian bergegas keluar dari mobil, "Tolonggg ada seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan dimobilku." Teriak Joonmyeon panik.

Sementara didalam mobil, Baekhyun terdiam kaku dengan mata yang membesar. Ia seperti shock melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk memanggil nama Kyungsoo, ia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo. Ini aku Oppa-mu sayang. Bangunlah. Ah ya Tuhan.. Hixs hixs aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada Kai jika sesuatu terjadi padamu."

DEG

Baekhyun mendengar jelas itu semua. Hatinya bergetar, entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini tapi yang jelas ia sangat ketakutan.

Petugas yang mendengar langsung membawa ranjang roda dan mengikuti kemana JoonMyeon membawa mereka. Sesampainya disana, Joonmyeon mengetuk kaca jendela Chanyeol mengisyaratkan bahwa saatnya Kyungsoo dibawa keluar.

Chanyeol langsung membawa Kyungsoo keluar kemudian meletakannya diatas ranjang roda. JoonMyeon dan Chanyeol mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo dibawa, mereka begitu sibuk tanpa menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Maaf Tuan-tuan, kalian tidak boleh masuk." Seorang perawat menahan Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon di depan pintu. Keduanya hanya diam, mata mereka fokus melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah dibawa ke dalam ruangan UGD.

Dan...

BLAM

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Chanyeol langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok, kepalanya keatas dengan mata terpejam. Melihat itu, Joonmyeon mendekati si Dobi. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah, "apa kau temannya Kyungsoo?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika itu adalah Kyungsoo adik dari Baekhyun. Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku akan bertanggung jawab..."

Belum selesai berbicara tiba-tiba Joonmyeon dikejutkan dengan hantaman keras yang berasal dari tangan Chanyeol.

BUGH

Joonmyeon tersungkur ke lantai. Sudut bibirnya pecah. "Jika terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Tuan." Seru Chanyeol.

Sadar akan kesalahannya, Kim Joonmyeon yang merasa kesakitan hanya diam tak membalas perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia memakluminya, saat ini pria itu sedang panik dan khawatir.

Tak lama perawat yang tadi keluar ruangan, "siapa disini yang merupakan keluarganya?" Chanyeol sempat mengedarkan pandangannya, ia baru teringat akan Baekhyun. Tapi kemana wanita itu? Kenapa sekarang malah menghilang. Tak ada waktu lagi akhirnya Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah keluarganya.

"Nona Kyungsoo telah kehabisan darah. Kami membutuhkan pendonor darah secepat mungkin, karena Nona Kyungsoo sangat kritis."

Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon terkejut.

"Apa golongan darahnya, sus?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Golongan darahnya B. Apa dari kalian ada yang memiliki tipe darah seperti itu?"

Sayang sekali dari keduanya tidak ada. Chanyeol menunduk, ia sangat sedih karena kali ini tidak bisa memberikan pertolongan pada Kyungsoo.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara langkah yang sangat cepat. Nafas menderunya mendengung hingga ke tempat dimana Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon berada. Sosok itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Susss.. Aku adalah kakaknya. Kami memiliki golongan darah yang sama. Ambillah darahku sebanyak yang kau perlukan. Hixs.. Hixs.."

DEG

Dua pria yang ada disana nampak terperangah mendengarnya. Astaga! Apa ini Baekhyun yang mereka kenal? Gadis itu berlari ke arah mereka dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Sesampainya disana, Baekhyun meraih tangan suster tersebut dengan tatapan memohon, "Sus, selamatkan adikku. Ku mohon cepatlah bertindak. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika..." Baekhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Joonmyeon terenyuh melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, ia menyeka air mata Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk tenang. "Baek, percayakan semua pada mereka. Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, mari ikut kami ke dalam." Ujar suster tersebut.

Sebelum masuk kedalam, Baekhyun sempat melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak melihatnya, ia terlalu memikirkan keadaan Kyungsoo dan mungkin saja karena Chanyeol sudah sangat kecewa padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Baekhyun's Pov***

 _ **Disinilah aku berada, di sebuah ruangan dengan bau yang menyengat, Penuh dengan alat-alat medis dan beberapa tempat tidur. Aku melihat sekitar, beberapa suster dan dokter sibuk menangani pasien. Salah satu pasien yang ada disana adalah Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo berbaring di sebelahku. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kanan, meskipun sedikit tertutup tirai dan beberapa perawat tapi sesekali aku bisa melihatnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo mengalami luka yang cukup serius.**_

 _ **Tak lama ada seorang perawat yang datang menghampiriku. Ia mulai menusukan sebuah jarum yang diujungnya terdapat selang kecil untuk mengalirkan darahku ke sebuah kantung.**_

 _ **"Santai saja Nona. Ini mungkin akan terasa sakit." Ujar suster tersebut.**_

 _ **Dan...**_

 _ **"Oucchhh!"**_

 _ **Jarum itu berhasil masuk ke urat yang ada didalam tubuhku. Perlahan darah mulai keluar melalui selang menuju ke kantung yang tergantung di tiang infusan. Aku berusaha untuk merilekskan tubuh sambil memejamkan mata.**_

 _ **"Gawat! Bagaimana ini?" Pekik dokter di tempat Kyungsoo berada.**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **Aku kembali membuka mata, melihat ke arah sana tapi Tirai disana tertutup aku tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo. Rasa panik mulai menyerbu, aku sendirian, kemana suster yang tadi bersamaku? Aku ingin tau keadaan Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **KREKKK...**_

 _ **Tirai itu terbuka, aku melihat sang suster mengambil kantung darahku yang belum terisi penuh.**_

 _ **"Suster, apa yang terjadi dengan adikku?" Aku memastikan.**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **Suster itu tak menjawab, ia terlalu sibuk sepertinya. Tapi aku butuh jawaban, aku benar-benar penasaran.**_

 _ **"SUSTER!"**_

 _ **Suster itu terkejut karena aku sedikit membentaknya.**_

 _ **"M-maaf nyonya, adikmu..."**_

 _ **"Suster Jung, cepat bawa darah itu kesini." Potong dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Aku semakin tidak tenang saja. Suster itu segera kembali, tapi kali ini ia tidak menutup tirainya.**_

 _ **Salah seorang suster menggeser posisinya, akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah hingga perpotongan lehernya saja.**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **Wajah itu, aku melihatnya dengan jelas, penuh dengan luka-luka dan bekas darah. Di hidungnya terdapat selang oksigen. Aku merasakan sesuatu di dadaku, sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Ada rasa iba yang mengenai hatiku telak.**_

 _ **Ya Tuhan, selamatkan gadis itu. Bukan seperti ini penderitaan yang ku maksud. Cukup aku saja yang menyiksanya, tapi jangan kau tambah lagi penderitaannya. Aku hanya memiliki dia di dunia ini, aku belum siap jika kau mengambilnya sekarang. Ku mohon.**_

 _ **TES**_

 _ **TES**_

 _ **Air mata berhasil terjatuh dari sudut mataku. Aku hanya berharap semoga tuhan mendengar doaku.**_

 ***Baekhyun's Pov End***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Kim Joonmyeon masih berada di depan ruangan UGD, mereka masih menanti perkembangan berita dari kakak beradik itu. Joonmyeon bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat khawatir, bahkan pria itu tak menghiraukan wajah, tangan dan bajunya yang terkena darah Kyungsoo tadi.

"Jadi kau Park Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon membuat Chanyeol menoleh, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun pernah bercerita tentangmu saat kalian berlibur ke pulau Jeju."

"..."

Joonmyeon yang duduk disamping si Dobi itu menjulurkan tangannya, "kenalkan aku Kim Joonmyeon, sahabat Byun Baekhyun."

"Ahh ya.. Aku pernah mendengar tentangmu, kau juga sahabat dari Tuan Wu kan?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Kalau boleh tau dimana pria itu sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sinis.

"Ada yang kau ketahui soal Yifan dan..." Joonmyeon sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja. Dia hampir memperkosa Kyungsoo bahkan beberapa waktu lalu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya bersama Nona Baekhyun. Ia menyakiti Nona Baekhyun."

"..." Joonmyeon merasa malu. Ia sedikit tertunduk menyesali karena memiliki sahabat seperti Wu Yifan.

"Bagaimana mungkin pria itu bersikap layaknya seorang bajingan? Jika saja aku tak memandang Nona Byun, pasti Tn. Wu sudah habis ditanganku."

DEG

JoonMyeon tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Joonmyeon berniat akan menghajar Yifan jika bertemu nanti.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruangan UGD itu terbuka, Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit pucat keluar sambil memegangi tangannya yang terbalut kapas. Melihat itu, ada rasa ingin membantunya, tapi Chanyeol pikir hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatannya.

"Baek, kemarilah biar ku bantu." Ujar Joonmyeon memapah Baekhyun, menuntunnya duduk dibangku.

"Kau pucat sekali, Baek. Tunggu sebentar aku akan membelikanmu susu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sahabatnya, Joonmyeon segera berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disana. Seketika suasana menjadi hening dan canggung tentunya.

Baekhyun duduk ditempat Joonmyeon tadi dimana itu persis disamping Chanyeol. Wanita itu hanya menunduk, menatap lipatan tangannya yang ditutupi kapas. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar tak melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa saat ini, tapi jujur saja melihat keadaan Baekhyun ia sangat tidak tega. Wanita itu begitu lemas karena darahnya baru saja diambil.

Tak ada perbincangan apapun dari keduanya. Mereka saling menahan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Joonmyeon kembali datang dengan membawa kantung plastik yang berisikan beberapa kotak susu dan roti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu jam kemudian, dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruangan UGD tersebut. "Siapa keluarga Nona Byun Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol Baekhyun secara serempak berdiri, "AKU!" Seru mereka bersamaan membuat sang dokter kebingungan.

"Ya sudah, siapapun diantara kalian tolong ikut aku ke ruanganku."

Sang dokter berlalu, pada saat Baekhyun ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berkata, "Sejak kapan kau mengakui Kyungsoo sebagai adikmu, Nona Byun Baekhyun?"

DEG

Baekhyun dan juga Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tunggulah disini, biar aku yang kesana. Kau tidak perlu membuang-buang tenagamu untuk Kyungsoo."

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa kami. Jadi aku sarankan Tuan Park agar kau kembali saja ke rumahmu. Aku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membantu kami tadi." Jawaban Baekhyun tak kalah kejinya. Jangan panggil Baekhyun jika ia tidak berkata ketus.

Joonmyeon yang sedang berada disamping Baekhyun untuk membantunya berjalan hanya bisa mengusap lengan sahabatnya agar ia sedikit tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi.

"Oh ya? Tapi setidaknya aku adalah orang lain yang memperlakukan adikmu seperti adikku sendiri bukan orang asing pembawa sial bagi hidupnya."

DEG

Baru saja Baekhyun sedikit tersadar akan perbuatannya selama ini, tapi tiba-tiba semua itu harus dipatahkan kembali oleh Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengepal tangannya keras, ia menatap dalam Chanyeol tapi semua itu tidak digubris oleh si Dobi, pria itu malah berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon disana.

Merasa sangat kesal, Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan sedikit pusing akhirnya berlari begitu saja.

"Baek!" Teriak Joonmyeon mengejar Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Begini Tuan, Nona Kyungsoo mengalami koma serta patah tulang dibagian kaki kanannya. Kami sudah menangani pendarahannya, berkat Nona yang tadi akhirnya Nona Kyungsoo bisa melewati masa kritisnya."

"Tapi apa Kyungsoo bisa sadar kembali dan sembuh dok?"

"Tentu, untuk sementara Nona Kyungsoo harus menggunakan kursi roda. Dan kami sarankan agar Nona Kyungsoo mengikuti terapi agar tulang kakinya kembali pulih."

"Aku mengerti dok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Nona Kyungsoo akan segera kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Ia harus menjalani perawatan sampai keadaannya membaik."

Sementara di tempat lain, Baekhyun duduk di kursi taman. Ia memunggungi Joonmyeon sambil menangis. Air mata itu akhirnya tumpah. Untuk pertama kali Joonmyeon melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun menangis.

"Dia pikir dia itu siapa, hem?" Lirih Baekhyun.

"S-sudahlah Baek, tenangkan dirimu." Joonmyeon mengusap punggung wanita itu.

"Bodoh!"

Kim Joonmyeon terperangah mendengar sebutan 'Bodoh' yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Ia baru mengerti, Baekhyun akan lepas kendali jika sedang dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Itulah salah satu masalah hidupnya.

"Yang terpenting saat ini adalah keadaan Kyungsoo, Baek."

"Hixs... Hixs..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berlalu, Kyungsoo akhirnya dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Semua biaya rumah sakit ditanggung oleh Kim Joonmyeon. Sudah dua hari dua malam Kyungsoo belum juga sadarkan diri. Semenjak malam itu, Park Chanyeol selalu menemani Kyungsoo. Ia menyembunyikan soal ini dari ayah Kim Jongin, karena khawatir akan menganggu hidup Jongin di Amerika. Baekhyun tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya, entah kemana wanita itu. Chanyeol semakin kesal saja, bahkan disaat seperti ini Baekhyun tak juga berubah.

Tapi tanpa disadari, diam-diam Baekhyun selalu datang ke rumah sakit. Ia hanya bisa mengintip dari balik kaca pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Jika Chanyeol sedang pergi, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dan terdiam menatap sang adik yang masih terlelap dalam komanya.

Kim Joonmyeon memberikan izin cuti pada Baekhyun dengan maksud untuk menenangkan diri dan mungkin siapa tau wanita itu ingin merawat adiknya. Karena tangisannya malam itu menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang selama ini ia pungkiri. Ikatan batin seorang kakak pada adiknya. Joonmyeon mencoba untuk mengerti itu semua. Ia berharap akan ada titik terang pada hubungan keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hari ke empat Kyungsoo dirumah sakit. Hari ini Park Chanyeol terpaksa harus pergi karena hari ini adalah hari penentuan masa depannya, pria itu menjalani Sidang Skripsi. Dengan mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam, Chanyeol berpamitan pada Kyungsoo yang tentu saja masih terpejam.

"Kyungie, tunggu sebentar ya. Doakan Oppa-mu ini." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengecup kening gadis mungil itu.

Baekhyun rupanya sedari tadi sudah ada di depan pintu. Hatinya sedikit bergetar saat melihat Chanyeol mencium Kyungsoo. Hatinya serasa terbakar, begitu panas dan menyesakkan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa terasa seperti ini?" Batin Baekhyun.

Saat ia melihat Chanyeol hendak berjalan ke arah pintu, Baekhyun segera pergi dari sana dan bersembunyi. Setelah dirasa aman, akhirnya wanita itu kembali ke ruangan Kyungsoo.

CEKLEK

Perlahan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, ia melihat hari ini Kyungsoo tampak lebih baik. Wajahnya sedikit berseri, mungkin itu efek dari kecupan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit mendengus, ia berdiri di samping ranjang Kyungsoo. Terdiam sejenak menatap gadis pemilik mata bulat dan heartlips itu.

"Yak gadis bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur seperti ini? Semenjak kau seperti ini, aku jadi mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendiri. Kau pasti sengajakan seperti ini, supaya kau bisa bersantai. Heuh.. Kau ingin membalas dendam ya padaku?"

"..."

Mata Baekhyun melirik ke arah kening Kyungsoo, ia kembali teringat akan kejadian tadi. Darahnya kembali mendidih, ia mengambil tissue dari dalam tasnya kemudian mengelap kening Kyungsoo dengan asal.

"Berani sekali si Raksasa itu mencium adikku. Dia pikir dia siapa, setelah menciumku lalu mencium adikku juga."

Baekhyun melempar Tissue tersebut ke sembarang tempat, ia begitu cemburu. Rasanya saat ini ia ingin sekali mencakar Park Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, jadi benar hari ini Oppa-mu itu menjalani sidang skripsi? Jika benar, lantas kenapa kau tak bangun lalu memberikan semangat padanya. Sebagai adiknya bukankah kau harus menemaninya disaat seperti ini. Dasar gadis manja! Aisshhh..."

Baekhyun menjadi kesal sendiri karena sang adik tak membalas segala perkataannya. Tapi sejenak wanita itu terdiam sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba ada perubahan dari ekspresi Kyungsoo, ia mengerutkan dahinya seperti merasakan sakit.

"Ah, Kyungsoo!" Pekik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mulai menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, disusul juga oleh jemarinya. Baekhyun seakan tak percaya dengan semua ini, akhirnya Kyungsoo sadar dari komanya.

Baekhyun menekan tombol untuk memanggil suster yang sedang berjaga, tak lama kemudian sang suster datang.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Suster, Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah sadar. Tolong diperiksa!" Sahut Baekhyun begitu antusias.

Sang suster kemudian memeriksa Kyungsoo, setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan untuk memanggil dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memilih untuk berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan, mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus menghubungi Chanyeol untuk memberitahukan soal ini atau seharusnya jangan dulu karena mengingat disana Chanyeol juga sedang mempertaruhkan masa depannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin menganggu atau merepotkan pria itu, karena Baekhyun tau pasti Chanyeol akan lebih mementingkan Kyungsoo ketimbang sidang skripsinya.

Sang dokter memanggil Baekhyun untuk menghampiri mereka, perlahan wanita itu berjalan, pandangannya terfokus pada sang adik yang ternyata sudah membuka matanya. Raut wajah dokter dan para suster tampak semringah, karena pada akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa melewati masa kritisnya.

"Adik Nyona sudah sadar kembali. Kami turut bahagia." Ujar dokter. Mendengar itu Baekhyun membalasnya hanya dengan senyum samar tanpa menoleh ke sang dokter.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Senyum yang begitu tulus, tatapan dingin itu kini berubah dengan tatapan binar seolah Baekhyun bukanlah 'Musuh'-nya selama ini.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Sekali lagi kami ucapkan kami turut bahagia atas kembalinya nona Kyungsoo." Para suster dan dokter pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tangan mungil itu bergerak seolah ingin menyambut Baekhyun agar mau memegangnya. Ragu-ragu Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan adiknya.

"Hai, Baek.." Sapa Kyungsoo.

DEG

Baekhyun mengerjap. Astaga, apa ini mimpi? Kenapa gadis mata besar itu begitu hangat padanya? Baekhyun merasa sangat kebingungan.

"Bagaimana k-kabarmu? Apa kau sudah m-merasa l-lebih b-baik?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sangat baik. Kau tau Baek, aku bertemu ibu dan ayah di mimpiku. Setiap saat mereka selalu ada dan menjagaku."

DEG

Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi ia harus menahannya.

"Sebelum aku tersadar, mereka menitip pesan padaku bahwa mereka sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah puteri terhebat mereka, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dihati mereka. Kau mempunyai tempat spesial dihati mereka, begitu juga aku."

DEG

Tangan Baekhyun mulai bergetar karena mendengar penuturan adiknya. Yatuhan, Baekhyun sangat merindukan orang tuanya saat ini. Andai ia juga diberi kesempatan seperti Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengan mereka, pasti Baekhyun akan sangat bahagia.

Tanpa disangka, Kyungsoo mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. "Baek, mereka meminta agar kau hidup dengan bahagia." Tambah Kyungsoo sampai pada akhirnya air mata berhasil menetes di kedua sudut mata besar itu.

Tak tahan berada disituasi seperti ini, Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan Kyungsoo kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"BAEK!" Panggil Kyungsoo

Baekhyun berlari mencari tempat yang sekiranya pas untuk meluapkan segala rasa yang ada. Ia berhenti di Taman belakang rumah sakit, disana sangat sepi. Ia terduduk kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ayahhh.. Ibu... Maafkan aku. Hixs.. Hixs.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Joonmyeon datang karena diberitahu oleh Baekhyun perihal keadaan kyungsoo. Tak lupa pria itu membawa sebuket bunga, untuk permohonan maaf atas kejadian yang menimpa Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih Tuan Joonmyeon atas bunganya. Sangat indah, aku akan meletakkannya di vas kamarku nanti." Ujar Kyungsoo begitu ramah.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa memperhatikan sahabat dan juga adiknya yang tengah bercengkrama sambil menikmati secangkir kopi yang ia beli di kantin.

"Tenang saja, jika kau kembali ke rumah, Aku akan memberikanmu bunga yang baru. Kau suka bunga apa?"

"Aku sangat menyukai bunga mawar merah, Tuan."

"Kyungsoo, jangan panggil aku Tuan, panggil aku dengan sebutan Oppa saja."

Kyungsoo terharu mendengarnya, ia senang karena ternyata Joonmyeon adalah orang baik.

"B-baik Oppa."

"Ahh begitu lebih baik. Kau adalah adik sahabatku, jadi kau sama saja dengan adikku juga. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki adik perempuan, jadi aku rasa tak ada salahnya aku menganggapmu adikku, kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Biar bagaimanapun, ia merasa tidak enak dengan Baekhyun. Ia khawatir kakaknya tidak suka dengan semua ini.

Setelah selesai berbincang, Kim Joonmyeon meminta izin untuk pulang. Dengan di temani Baekhyun akhirnya Joonmyeon keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kelegaan yang dirasakan sahabatnya. Pasalnya, kejadian waktu itu sungguh serius. Joonmyeon menabrak Kyungsoo hingga mengalami koma dan patah tulang. Bersyukur karena gadis itu bisa melewatinya, bagaimana jika tidak. Pasti Joonmyeon akan berakhir di jeruji besi.

"Ku rasa, besok aku harus pergi ke gereja. Mengucap syukur karena ia telah mendengarkan doaku." Kata Joonmyeon disela-sela jalan kakinya menuju parkiran bersama Baekhyun.

"Doamu? Soal apa?"

"Soal kesembuhan adikmu. Kau tau, itu sungguh membebaniku. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada adikmu, aku akan..."

"Sudahlah, itu sungguh berlebihan, Myeon!" Potong Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Joonmyeon.

"Berlebihan bagaimana? Itu menyangkut nyawa adikmu, Baek. Astaga kau ini... Setelah kejadian ini, ternyata kau masih saja."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Joonmyeon memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menggerakannya agar wanita itu menghadap ke arahnya.

"Katakan padaku, apakah kau tidak merasa khawatir dengan kondisi adikmu?"

Baekhyun mendelik, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya." Sahutnya sinis.

"Astaga Byun Baekhyunnn! Ku mohonnn jawablah aku. Aku ini sahabatmu. Kenapa kau begitu gengsi untuk mengakui perasaanmu sendiri, hem?"

"..." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

Melihat itu Joonmyeon kembali kesal, benar-benar keras kepala.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau masih terlalu malu untuk mengakui keberadaan Kyungsoo di adikmu. Tapi aku hanya berharap, suatu saat kalian bisa berbahagia."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Myeon. Aku sungguh heran, kenapa orang-orang selalu menginginkan aku bersikap baik pada adikku. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi diriku sendiri. Lagipula..."

"Yayaya.. Terserah kau saja. Kau yang selalu benar. Yasudah aku pulang dulu. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai ke parkiran, cukup sampai disini saja." Joonmyeon kesal.

"Yak! JoonMyeonnn.."

Joonmyeon pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena hari sudah malam, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Ia masih terlalu gengsi untuk benar-benar memperlihatkan kepeduliannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin pulang, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap di depannya.

"Ya. Kau kan tau aku tidak betah di rumah sakit."

Kyungsoo hanya ber-O.

"Besok juga aku tidak janji bisa datang kesini atau tidak. Yang terpenting kau sudah sadar."

"Hmm ya tak apa, aku mengerti kau sibuk. Hari ini kau tidak ke kantor karena menemaniku. Biar Oppa Chanyeol saja yang menemaniku disini."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun merasakan suhu tubuhnya kembali memanas.

"Oh ya, kemana dia? Seharian ini aku tak melihatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun pura-pura tidak tau. Padahal ia tau bahwa hari ini Chanyeol ada sidang skripsi.

"Ah itu dia, aku lupa menanyaimu. Mungkin kau tau? Sejak tadi aku juga mencarinya."

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan Oppa-mu itu. Mungkin ada hal yang lebih penting ketimbang dirimu. Lagipula, jika dipikir-pikir kau ini siapanya? Hanya kekasih atas dasar amanat orang lain. Ia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu Mana mungkin ia peduli padamu." Baekhyun sengaja ingin membuat Kyungsoo sedih dan tersadar.

"Kau benar, Baek. Oppa tidak mencintaiku tapi ia menyayangiku. Lagipula, kau sudah sangat salah paham. Apa yang kau pikirkan soal hubungan kami itu seratus persen salah total."

"Aku melihat kalian berpelukan sewaktu di pulau jeju. Apa kau masih mau mengelak, hah?"

Baekhyun berkecak pinggang tepat dipojok ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Jika kami berpelukan, apa itu sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa kami sepasang kekasih? Baek, Oppa hanya mencintaimu. Tidak ada wanita lain dihatinya selain dirimu."

DEG

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Baekhyun berusaha mencari kesalahan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, tak bisa dipungkiri jika perasaan itu memang ada. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum pada akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa Kim Jongin lah yang sebenar-benarnya ada di hati Kyungsoo.

"Ya kau benar, aku menyukai Oppa. Tapi kemudian aku tersadar bahwa Kim Jongin lah yang aku sukai. Saat aku tau, Oppa tidak membalas perasaanku ku akui saat itu aku sangat sedih. Tapi aku melihat Kim Jonginlah yang selama ini selalu ada untukku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian di pulau jeju?"

"Kim Jongin salah paham, sama sepertimu. Ia mengira bahwa aku masih menyukai Chanyeol Oppa." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Salahku sendiri yang tidak cepat-cepat mencari tahu jawaban yang pasti hingga membuat Jongin pergi. Aku bahagia, karena ayah Jongin mengatakan padaku bahwa si hitam itu juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku."

"Jika kesalahanku membuat Jongin pergi, maka aku harus merelakannya. Biarlah ini menjadi penebusan dosaku kemudian berharap suatu saat ia akan kembali."

TESS

TESS

Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya. Ia sangat merindukan Kim jongin. Sangat.

Baekhyun tertunduk, ia begitu malu karena ternyata selama ini telah salah paham. Ia sudah menolak lamaran Chanyeol waktu itu hingga membuat pria itu membencinya. Kini semuanya sudah terlambat, Baekhyun yakin Park Chanyeol sudah melenyapkan cintanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Kim Jongin hanya menitipkanku pada Oppa. Bukan memintanya untuk menjadikanku kekasihnya. Jika kau bertanya tentang pelukan itu, maka itu hanyalah pelukan seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Aku sangat sedih karena ditinggalkan Jongin, aku butuh seseorang. Aku tidak sepertimu yang mempunyai banyak teman. Saat Jongin pergi dari kehidupanku, aku merasa hidupku juga selesai. Tapi ternyata ada sebuah tangan yang menawarkan sebuah persahabatan baru, yaitu Park Chanyeol." Lirih Kyungsoo

"..."

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan semuanya. Ia menangis tanpa merasa malu lagi pada Kyungsoo. Ya, Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Sekeras apapun hatinya untuk menyangkal tapi pada kenyataannya Chanyeol berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Ketahuilah,Baek. Oppa adalah orang yang baik. Kau malah membuatnya hancur hanya karena kekerasan hatimu."

"Hixs... Hixs... Park Chanyeol.." Lirih Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian saat suasana ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan keharuan, Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah seperti orang yang berlari dari kejauhan menuju ke kamar Kyungsoo.

CEKLEK

Park Chanyeol dengan wajah bahagianya berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia tak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat.

GREP

"Ah Kyungsoo, Suster Jung yang memberitahuku. Aku sangat bahagia melihat keadaanmu." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya di pojok sana.

Setelah puas memeluk, secara spontanitas Chanyeol mencium kening Kyungsoo.

DEG

Melihat itu Sontak Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya.

BRUK

Chanyeol menoleh dan matanya terbelalak saat ia mendapati Baekhyun disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya, bisa menyelesaikan Chapt. Ini. Gimana? Kalian puas gak sama pas bagian ini? Perlahan Baekhyun mulai melunak dan sedikit tersadar kalau dia juga cinta sama chanyeol. Hhe**

 **Gak mau ngomong panjang lebar cuma mau bilang sampai ketemu di Chapt depan A.K.A Last Chapt. T_T**

 **Karena kalau kebanyakan dan kepanjangan takut ngaco. Lagipula banyak juga PR yang harus aku selesain, beberapa Fanfic ku yang lain juga belum kelar. Takut kalian bosen nunggu kelamaan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review:**

 **Riaazzhhh: iyaa makasih, dear :)**

 **Dohchoco: iyaa ini sudah diusahakan kok. Makasih ya masukannya. Aku terima dengan baik.**

 **Panci gosong dedek uco: hahaha belum sayang. Gak greget kalau langsung diterima. Hhe makasih ya udh nungguin fanfic ini.**

 **Uchihasekarada3: iyaa sayang nanti Kris bakalan muncul lagi pokoknya. Tungguin aja ya dek chapt selanjutnya. Hhe..**

 **KS: Kai-nya lagi pergi dulu ceritanya. Ini lagi fokus ke Chanbaeksoo dulu yaa. :))**

 **Guest: dia baik-baik aja. Kan ada Chan Oppa :D**

 **Yousee: mau dikasih makan apa anak orang? Kerja aja masih part time. Xixixi eh tapi kan Baekhyun banyak duit yak :D**

 **Kim gongju: mereka pasti bakal bersatu. Pantengin terus yaa**

 **Channhye: hahahahaha.. Tar terima pas di Chapt akhir. Mereka bakal nikah pokoknya. Xixixi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih yang udah ngereview. Aku minta review lagi ya, yang mau kasih masukan buat pernikahan Baekhyun sama Chanyeol juga boleh kok. Ayoo HardShipper ChanBaek tunjukkan suara kalian..**

 **GOMAWO**


End file.
